Rebuilding a broken life
by chan.nelson4444
Summary: A sequel to have to protect the ones we love, which you may have to read first to understand this story... Mia has to move on with her life living with Jeff and Dixie, How will they cope with the aftermarth of what happened? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW XXX
1. Chapter 1

Here it is then the sequel, hope you all enjoy it ! :) xx

* * *

It had been three months since Louie had been sentenced. Jeff had made Mia go to councilling twice a week, it seemed to help, It helped him after the shootings, and Dixie after the Molones so he was sure it would help her. After a lot of protesting she finnally agreed to go, after the first session she didn't talk to either of them but after the second she calmed down understanding it was for the best.

She was back at school, and best friends with Amanda. It took a lot of courage, for her to go back but she did. Jeff and Dixie had a few phone calls about her school work being poor, they were going to speak to her about it. For now they wanted to forget about everything, and enjoy their holiday.

"Jeff can I have some Coke?" The three of them were on a plane, heading towards Tenerife.

"You are Joking princess, have you seen the price ?!" Jeff moaning at the price the drink cost on the plane,

"Please"

"Ok, ok don't stare at me like that." she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, while pouting her lips. Inside Jeff didn't care how much it cost, he was so pleased with Mia he would buy her anything. She had been recovering really well, the first month was awful. He remembered the endless panic attacks, sleepless nights. She even passed out in sainsburys because she hadent eaten anything, this was when him and Dixie forced her to go to councilling. They had a massive argument with her that lasted a week, she said she was coping that she was it was quiet obvious she wasent. There was a lot of arguments during that month, but they always made up in the end. During that one, she ran off they found her with Ellie in the graveyard, this was when she finnally agreed to go to the councilling.

Jeff told Dixie they should get away for a little while, somewhere to just forget about things. So here they were mid flight, on there way to Tenerife for two weeks. They didn't tell Mia until this morning, that was a great wake up call.

_It was 4am, the alarm woke Jeff and Dixie up. Jeff put his hands in his ears until Dixie stopped the clock,_

_"Oh Dix, why did you have to pick the early flight" Jeff groaned_

_"Because Jeff, that was the only flight. Anyway when else do we get the exscuse to wake Mia up at 3am" she go up immediatly going into the bathroom, splashing her face with cold water._

_"Well you do that while, I go back to sleep" he yawned closing his eyes once more_

_"Suit yourself Jeffrey, you can always stay behind and do the paperwork" she came out switching on the light_

_"UP" Jeff sat up immediatly rubbing his eyes, no way was he letting Dixie and Mia have all the fun, while he was left to do the paperwork. After all, it was him who paid not by his choice Dixie took his credit card to the travel agents._

_"When is the taxi getting here?" He stood up streching_

_"Um 5:30 I think, but we need to pack Mia's clothes, because somebody forgot to do it while she was at school yesterday" He left the room, before she moaned at him for something else at this dead time in the morning. He looked in Mia's room watching her sleeping peacefully. Jeff smirked to himself, he was going to enjoy this waking her up this early. Waking up at half seven was too much for her, he smirked knowing him and Dix would wake her up just as the taxi got there. This way she had no time to do her hair or make-up, making her look like in her opinion a zombie. _

_Jeff and Dixie packed all Mia's clothes leaving her a change, finishing Just in time for the taxi arriving they could now put their cunning plan into action. Jeff decided he was going to wake Mia up with water, like she had did to him the previous week after all he said he was going to get her back. He got the water from the fridge before going into Mia's room unscrewing the lid. Dixie watching on in the doorway,_

_"Your going to pay for that Jeffrey" She giggled, knowing Mia wouldn't let him get away with it. Thats when he tipped the bottle over her, followed by a scream causing him to laugh as he saw mia sit up dreched in water._

_"JEFF?!" _

_"Hello princess, taxi is here" He said cheerfully fully dressed and ready to go._

_"What?" she looked between the both of them confused._

_"Your clothes are over there, princess be ready in 5 minutes"_

_"5 minutes, Jeff where are we going at 5am?" _

_"Wait and see" he tapped her on the nose, while she glared at him, he left her to get ready. _

Now they were sat together, on there way to there first family holiday that they all rightly deserved.

"Seriously Jeff, you owe me, my hair is still damp" Mia fiddled with her hair, feeling the dampness dissapear very slowley. Unscrewing the lid to her coke then drinking,

"I have no make up on or anything" she complained looking in her little pocket mirror.

"You look lovely princess" He kissed her head lightly then played with her hair,

"Blimey it is still damp" sniggering, while Mia hit him with the bottle on the leg. Jeff knew she looked lovely, he hated it in a way, he knew it would be soon when she would find a boyfriend. He had warned her about this plently of times, that he would never let her have a boyfriend she would have to be a nun.

"Jeffrey, can I have some coffee" Dixie was looking in the catolouge in the food and drink section

"Have I got a sign on my head saying bank?!" Jeff pointed to his head empathising the matter

"I can put a sign on your head saying bank, if you like Jeffrey" Dixie giggled

"Here you go" He sighed handing over the five pound note, that had been crumpled from being in his pocket. This was going to be a good and expensive holiday he thought to himself, but smilling all the same.


	2. Chapter 2

They had landed, and were now queuing to have their passports checked.

"let's have a look at your passport then princess" Jeff turned to Mia, while she stared back to him

"No your not Jeff" Jeff made a go for Mia's passport, while she ducked and turn avoiding Jeffs hand. He put his own in his mouth while making a grab for Mia with both hands, grabbing her waist and tickling her. Making her squirm and squeal laughing.

"Stop it Jeff," still laughing,

"I'm sorry what was that princess?" He said loudly in he ear. But then he grabbed Mia's passport in her open hand.

"Hey give it back" he held it high out of her reach, laughing while Mia was jumping trying to reach it.

"Honestly, Jeff your like a child" Dixie chuckled, watching the both of them fight over Mia's passport.

Jeff opened it, then bursted out laughing,

"Aw bless you and I thought mine was bad" she snatched it of him, holding it tight determined not to let him have a second glance.

"If you would have told me what the photo was for, I would have tried to make myself look decent"

"When do you ever look decent Mia?, whats up with your hair then?" He said sarcasticlly, while twisting a lock of her hair with his fingers.

"You know perfectly well what happened to my hair Jeff" She said sternly, causing him to edge away from fear.

"Right, come on then kids" Dixie ushered them both to the man infront who took there passports stamping them, then handing them back.

An hour later they were standing outside the hotel in awe, looking up at the massive mordern building,

"Bloody hell Dix, I don't think my credit card is going to last much longer"

"Shut up Jeffrey, I am not having us stay somewhere crap, and when I say us, I mean me and Mia" she added

"Oh cheers princess" He said watching them approach the hotel, while he was left carrying all three suit cases.

"Dix what did you put in these?!" He shouted to them both, feeling the strain on his arms pull him back.

"As much as I could, I made them heavy espeicilly for you" She called back, while her and Mia entered the hotel hand in hand. Making him smile, he loved the relationship they had with Mia. He entered the hotel, looking around spotting a bar,

"Thank god for that" He muttered to himself, after what this cost he knew he would need a drink. He already spent over £100 in the airport, If there was one thing mia loved it was clothes, at least with him buying them he had a choice of what he could buy, in other words he had his say if a skirt was too short or top too low.

He pulled the bags to the reception, where His wife and foster daughter were waiting

"Hurry up Jeffrey, C'mon we have been waiting for ages" Dixie called over to him.

Once they checked in they left there bags there, to be taken to there room they had an hour until the room was ready, giving them time to explore.

"This place is amazing,!" Mia commented turning around, observing every little detail. While Jeff hugged Dixie from behind.

"Well done babe" He said resting his head on her shoulder.

"Why thank you Jeffrey, I try my best" turning to kiss her husband on the cheek. They explored the whole hotel, then the beach when they were approached by a hotel rep.

"Hello my name is Anna, would you be interested in going on any hotel excursions?" Mia turned to Jeff hope In her eyes, she always knew where to go if she wanted something. Jeff knew him and Dixie spoilt her, but after what happened they couldnt help it.

"Ugh... what ones are there?" Jeff groned his was defeated again. He looked to the rep, with her chessy smile with bright white teeth.

"There all in this folder sir" Jeff took the folder she was offering opening it, to reveal a number of days out. He turned them looking in detail at each one, Dixie one side Mia the other. Once they finished he looked to Mia,

"So where do you want to go then princess?"

"Can we go to the waterpark" She asked excitedly.

"Can we have three to the aquaworld please" He handed the book back, eyes widening when the lady told him how much it was,

"What.." He asked hoping she made a mistake

"Just pay the woman Jeffrey" Dixie said chuckling to herself, He handed over the money then was given three passes,

"These will be your entrance passes, the coach will be here at 9am sharp tommorow morning," She said still smilling, then walking off.

"Im going to have to take out a second morgage looking after you" He poked Mia in the arm.

"Stop going on Jeffrey" Dixie said linking arms with Mia while they both smiled to him, while the three of them found there room with there suitcases already inside. Along with the stuff they brought at the airport, mainly clothes for Mia. By the time they finished, It was 6pm.

"Right Dixie I think Its Beer'o clock" He sung, picking her up swinging her round

"Oy get off me you mad baboon!" She squealed, He let go placing a soppy kiss on her cheek.

"Ewww" she exclaimed rubbing her face.

"Come on Mia, lets go"He said knocking on the door to her room, as she came out, hair straightened, wearing make up looking very pretty.

"Bloody hell, I swear if you ever get a boyfriend Im going to knock seven bells out of him" He said seriously while she just giggled.

"And how do you know I havent already got one" She replied hugging him.

"Pffft, I know princess, trust me" A grin forming on his face, while feeling Mia's warmth.

"C'mon then Jeff" The three of them left, leaving for dinner then to find a local pub.

**4 hours later**

"Come on princess put your money where your mouth is" The drunk form of jeffrey slurred over the pool table

"You seriously want me to play pool with you?" She rasied her eyebrows, knowing pool was one of the few talents she had.

"Yeah sweetheart, although you wont beat me and Jeff" Dixie downing yet another beer, then another vodka shot, trying to compete with Jeff, who was doing the same.

"Tell you what princess, If you win I will give you this" he waved a £20 euro note across his face, stummbling backwards. Putting the glass, on the side of the pool table

"Ok, but I'm warning you I'm good" Mia said picking up the pool stick.

"You verse me and Dix" He said waving the stick around nearly wacking Dixie in the face. Half an hour later they were trailing back to the hotel, Mia supporting both of them up while they continued to stagger in different directions. Mia smirking, the money safely in her bag that she won off Jeff.

"Ya know what Mia" he slurred nearly falling asleep on her shoulder.

"What Jeff" She said cheerfully while leading them back to the room.

"You are one, amazing, beautiful kid, I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you" Mia had tears in her eyes, looking to Jeff while he kissed her head.

"But im still serious about the boyfriend buissness" He added, A smile grew on her face as she opened the door, putting her drunken foster parents in bed, pulling off there shoes before putting the blanket over them. As Jeff began snoring, she put some paracetomal and water by their bed, knowing that in the morning they would need it, then going to bed herself.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing hope you all like it :)xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff awoke to the sunlight streaming in, and a massive headache. He looked to Dixie still sleeping peacfully beside him, he didn't remember comming back to the hotel or getting into bed. He sat up groaning putting his hand to his head, then looking to the table next to the bed, where the clock read 7:38. It also had a packet of pain killers, and some water, he smiled to himself knowing Mia must have put them there. He popped two tablets out before taking them, He got out of bed deciding he would go and sit on the balcony. He left Dixie sleeping, then stood into the doorway of Mia's room she hated having the door shut when she sleep't. He was watching her still form lying in the middle of the double bed.

"I know your there Jeffrey" she mummbled making him jump, "Or Dixie" she added, before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "So how you feeling today then Jeff?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"Dead, what did we have to drink last night?" He sat on the edge of the bed, holding his throbbing head once more.

"Well there was the beers, shots, whisky and for Dixie quiet a lot of wine"

"Thats why I feel like death, how did we get back" He asked in amazment that they didn't end up sleeping in the street,"My amazing direction skills, and strength of keeping you and Dixie standing" She laughed, looking rather sympatheticlly to Jeff. "Do you want a coffee?" she asked rather sweetly.

"Yeah, cheers princess" She streched before getting out of the bed, to the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a mug of coffee, handing it to Jeff.

"What happened last night anyway? he asked curiously, while taking a generous gulp of coffee hoping it would cure his hangover,

"Well, after the meal we went into town. Finding a pub, with a pool table. You and Dixie got paraletic then challenged me to a game, that if I won you gave me 20 euros. I won, then we left the taxi refused to take either of you so we had to walk back, me trying my best to keep you two from falling over" she ended looking at him, smirking knowing he was suffering from the previous night.

"Bloody hell," He moaned drinking more of his coffee,

"Oh yeah, remember we need to go to reception at 9 for the coach" she reminded him rather excitedly,

"Yeah yeah, Princess" They suddenly heard retching noises comming from, Jeff and Dixie's ensuit room.

"Dixie is up," Mia said laughing, at the state the two of them were in. Jeff joined in when Dixie appeared in the doorway,

"Come 'ere then" Jeff patted the spot next to him, where Dixie obediantly sat resting her head in his chest.

"I think I over done it a bit, Jeff" She mummered, leading to more laughing.

After nurseing there hangovers, they all started to get ready for there day out packing towels, this time Dixie's credit card, as she felt bad him paying for everything. When they arrived they felt the instant buzz of all the people there, the noise making Jeff wince as he felt his head hurting once more.

"Your such a light weight Jeff" Mia commented, while the three of them found sunbeds by the bar, and largest pool.

"Right Kids, I don't know about you, but I need I drink" Dixie said, getting out her purse

"Can I have some coke please," Mia asked then she looked to Jeff

"Just some water, with Ice" Mia glared at him once he said Ice

"What arn't I allowed a cold drink?" He said defensivly

"Not with ice, no" Dixie returned shortly with the drinks, Handing Mia the can, and Jeff a bottle of water,

"Dix I said ice, this will go warm in 10 minutes" he complained

"Since when did I get you drinks with ice Jeff, Im not trusting you with ice" she said sternly before sitting down, drinking her own bottle. Mia laughed looking from Dixie to Jeff,

"Don't start that princess, I can easilly get some ice" Jeff said, while Mia raised her eyebrows attempting to look afraid. She took of her t-shirt revealing her bikini top, then looking at her stomach.

"Is it fading?" She asked Dixie self consouisly pointing to the fading scar the stabbing left,

"Yeah sweetheart, it is you been using that bio oil?" She questioned while looking at her stomach,

"Yeah seems to be working," she said, all her bruises had faded now, the only scar left was the one by the stabbing. Jeff couldn't look at it, as it brought back to many bad memorys, this is why Mia always asked Dixie. She seemed to handle it better than him,

"Its a lot better than it was, you can only just about see it" Dixie said assuringly, Mia gave a weak smile not sure if to belive her, but there wasent much else she could do.

"Right lets go exploring then princess" Jeff said standing up,

"You staying here Dix?" He asked as mia stood up

"Yeah mate, try not to act like to much of an idiot" she said as the both of them left. 10 minutes passed and Jeff and Mia found themselves on identical twin slides, ready to race.

"3...2...Hey" Jeff watched in shock as Mia went down the tunnel to early, leaving him behind her failing to catch up, as he came out the other end with her already at the bottom.

"Your such a cheater" He sneered

"Sore loser" she commented standing at the end of the slide, waiting for him to get up.

"Your going to regret that" He said getting up, closer to Mia,

"You think?"

"Yes I do princess," At the moment he picked her up, putting her over his shoulder.

"No Jeff, put me down" squirming trying to get out of his grasp, but it was pointless. Jeff smirked as they approached one of the pools

"Jeff don't you dare" Mia said as they got nearer the pool, when they were at the side Jeff threw her in watching her rise to the surface, while he was in hysterics.

"Jeff!" shouting while rubbing her eyes, both of them ignoring all the people staring and laughing

"Yes princess" he replied sweetly smilling as she swam her way to the ladder for a way out.

"I will leave you in the street next time you get hammered then" Sarcasticlly while cautiously approaching Jeff who was still laughing.

"Aw I was only playing princess" He pulled her in for a hug,

"Yeah but I wont be" She said eyeing him, before they made of further exploring the park. Neither of them noticed the time slowley creeping to closing time, until the overhead anouncment came on.

"Suppos we best go find Dix then, ay princess" Jeff put his arm around Mia while they went in search of Dixie, who they found went into her bag quietly pulling out a pen.

"Jeff what are you doing?" Mia hissed watching on in shock in what he was about to do,

"Just a little make over, to my darling wife" He drew a large mostache above Dixie's lips, trying not to laugh, once he was done he placed the pen back in the bag, then waking Dixie up.

"Dix wake up," He shook her arm gently, waking her, she looked around her surrondings then suspicously to Jeff

"What have you done Jeffrey" she asked squinting her eyes,

"Nothing princess, c'mon we don't want to miss the coach" He helped her up, while Mia turned looking away bitting her gums to stop her bursting out laughing. Dixie kept on asking Jeff why she was getting funny looks on the way back to the coach he just respoded that they had never seen so much beauty, then winking to Mia. This is when Dixie knew something was going on, when they got back to there room she ran straight into the bathroom

"JEFFREY!" causing Mia and Jeff to Jump before laughing.

* * *

**Two updates in one night aha, hope this chapter is ok and thank you to all my reviews love all the feedback! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Dixie and Mia, spent the rest of the evening glaring at Jeff,

"Oh yeah Dix, I didn't tell you what he did to me" Mia said, while they were walking along the beach the night sky above them and thosands of stars, going back to their room.

"Dread to think sweetheart, but go on"

"Threw me in a swimming pool,"

"Yes, but you cheated" Jeff overook smirking at them both, then turning his back,

"Dix I have an idea" Mia said cunningly, while pointing at a palm tree next to Jeff,

"If we swing that back and let go, What would happen to Jeff" Dixie took in what Mia was saying, a large grin forming on her face, at Mia's idea,

"Im not sure darling, but I think we should find out" the both of them giggled, then pulling back the tree holding it ready like a catapult.

"Oh Jeffrey" They called together, watching him turn; eyes widening to what he saw. Mia and Dixie let go of the tree, it went hurtling towards his direction, Jeff ducked as it skimed the top of his head. Then standing back up,

"Nice try, my two girlies, but next time..." He was cut off, as the tree came back round, Hitting Jeff in the back of the head, then returning to its original upright position. Mia and Dixie started laughing uncontrolably, hugging there sides.

"You a'right there Jeff" Dixie questioned inbetween laughing.

"Ugh, Bloody tree" Rubbing the back of his head," What was that for" He asked confused why there were ganging up on him,

"Drawing on my face, then throwing Mia in the pool" Dixie remarked, folding her arms.

He knew he was going to get something, sooner or later but he wasent expecting that. He let Mia and Dixie go first, frightened that they would do something else.

They all returned to the hotel room, going to the balcony. Mia sat on the lounger looking up at all the stars, Leaving Dixie and Jeff in the kitchen to get some snacks,

"Tell you what Dix, that Hurt" Still rubbing the back of his head,

"Yes well, You deserved it Jeffrey. Im never going to live this down, no wonder they were all looking at me strange" She took the crisps from him, to Join Mia.

The next day it was really hot, they decided they were going to go into town. Mia came out her room, fully dressed into Jeff and Dixies ensuit,

"Woah princess, hell over high water. You are not going out looking like that" Jeff said sternly looking at her,

"Jeff whats wrong with it"

"Those shorts, are too short, I have boxers longer than that" He commented pointing at her denim shorts,

"Jeff its hot, anyway there ment to be short" defending her choice of clothing,

"Yeah, not on you princess" He said as Dixie came out the bathroom,Mia tugged them pulling them down a few milimetres longer, hoping she wouldnt have to change.

"Better?" She asked

"Much, now there is $50 euros, for you to spend,$25 from me and $25 from Dixie" handing Mia the notes,

"Awwww thanks" she said taking the money, placing a kiss on his cheek making Dixie smile

"One condition" he said sternly, making her look to him,

"Don't hit me with a palm tree again" tapping her nose, making her giggle

"Can't say that Jeffrey," she remarked before going to Dixie to thank her for the money.

An hour later they found themselves in the middle of town, treking in all the different shops.

"Thanks Jeff thanks Dixie" Mia clutching some bags full with clothes, and a few bags.

"Thats alright princess, glad you like it" Jeff running his hand through her hair.

The rest of the week was really good, the three of them were now at the middle of a tanning competion which Dixie was winning. Dixie and Jeff were now in bed, reviewing their week.

"This week has been brilliant Jeff" Dixie said resting her head on his chest.

"I know, glad have a week left babe" he twirled locks of her hair, around his finger.

"Why so you can catch up in the competion, You aint going to win Jeff. Your Just permenatly going to ba a milk bottle"

"What do you mean milk bottle?" He questioned, confused as to why his wife called him a milk bottle,

"Your never going to tan Jeff, so your a milk bottle" Jeff deicied not to ask much more, as he didn't think he would want to know the answer.

"Your a great farther figure to Mia, you know that don't you?" Dixie said, making Jeff smile.

"Your a great mum too though Dix" he added, he loved the relationship that Mia had with Dixie, Dixie loved her like a daughter.

"Yeah, give over. Anyway she is 15 you know what that means Jeffrey" she got up off his chest to turn off the lamp on the side.

"What ?" Jeff asked rather worried as to what the answer would be,

"She is going to get a boyfriend sooner or later" while pulling the thin blanket over her,

"Pffffttt yeah right," Jeff snuggled down with her.

"Well she is pretty Jeff, bet you she will get a boyfriend by the end of the year"

"No she is not, seriously Dix, no boy is ever going near her, I will knock seven bells out of any who try"

"It will happen Jeff" She turned to him, yawning then shutting her eyes. Jeff shuddered at the thought, he was hoping that this would be the one time Dixie was wrong.

They awoke the next day to sun streaming in, Jeff went into the kitchen, finding Mia sat at the breakfast bar head in her hands. He immedietly sensed something was wrong,

"Whats up princess?" He called over making her jump, so she raised her head to reveal the tears falling,

"Hey, whats the matter?" he went over putting his arms around her,

"Was it a bad dream?" she nodded at his question, making him sigh.

"You should have woke us Mia," he wiped her tears looking to her eyes.

"Its fine, doesnt matter. It was Just a dream" her voice shaky, but smiling to him all the same. Jeff was annoyed he wasent there, he normally woke when she had nightmares. They could hear her tossing and turning, but the nightmares were dying down, he hoped they wouldn't become a regular thing again.

"how long have you been here ?" jeff asked still hugging her

"an hour" Jeff frowned upset at the fact Mia was crying for an hour and he wasent there.

"You alright darling" Dixie came in worried, why Mia was in Jeffs embrace

"Yeah, just a bad dream thats all" trying to keep her voice strong.

"You sure your ok sweetheart?" Dixie still concerned, working her way over to them having her turn of hugging Mia,

"Yeah im fine" She answered

"Right I don't know about you two, but im starving shall we go down for some breakfast?" Jeff changing the subject quickly, this seemed to be the best way. Trying to make Mia forget whatever dream she had.

* * *

Thank you for all my reviews hope you like the chapter :) xxx


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the holiday went fast, Dixie winning the competion. They had just arrived back home, opening the door revealing a pile of mail at the door,

"Right Mia want to come get abs with me?" Jeff asked, They had left little abs in the capable hands of Tamzin while they were away,

"Yeah sure," She replied placing her bag on the sofa,

"Right Dix, be about an hour bring back a chinese yeah"

"Hang on I aint putting all this away," Jeff took Mia's hand leading her out the house, following behind her,

"Jeffrey!" Dixie called, annoyed he left her to do the unpacking,

"Call it your prize for winning the tanning comp!" shouting back to her, with a sarcastic smile, she slammed the door to get on with her many Jobs.

"Right Little Abs here we come" Jeff stated starting up the car engine, While mia got in the side instantly on her mobile,

"Who you texting" He asked curiously starting to drive to Tamzins,

"Amanda why?"

"She lives Next door"

"Yeah, but I havent spoke to her in two weeks, and she isnt in"

"Oh, so it isnt a boy then?"

"No" Mia responded quiet defensivly, causing Jeff to ask more question.

"OK calm princess, Just asking coz if it was..."

"But it isn't" Mia stopped him ending the sentence

"But if it was.."

"You've missed the turning" Mia said pointing to the turning he should have took, to get to Tamzins

"What, crap" Jeff looked around for a place to turn around safely and go back.

They returned back home an hour later, with little abs and their dinner. Abs immdiatly ran to Dixie as she bent down to make a fuss of him. Jeff got the plates out, starting to dish it out once he finished he put the plates on the table ready to eat.

Once they all sat down it was Dixie who spoke first,

"Mia, we have had a few phone calls from the school. There saying your school work has got worse," Mia turned some of the food with her fork,

"I am trying, its just hard" She whispered while looking to her plate,

"Were not being mean sweetheart, we just want you to do well" Dixie reasoned

"I know, I am trying its just. I can't focus on the work anymore, its just easier to not do it and talk"she addmitted knowing she could be trying harder,

"We just want you to have a good eduaction princess" Jeff joining in the conversation.

"I know, and I'm going to try ok" she assured them both, looking up to them

"Good, don't want anymore phone calls, that bloody receptionist sounds like he has it in for me" Jeff mummbled,

"Jeff he is like that with everyone" Mia laughed as they continued to eat.

They all went to bed early that night, tired out from the long journey. It was 3am Mia sat up finding herself crying from yet another nightmare. This time that Louie escaped, that he found her. Rubbing her eyes weakly looking to the corner of the room seeing a dark figure, making her scream. Dixie woke up first, running into Mia's room followed by Jeff, she turned the light on while Jeff went over to her,

"Mia, whats the matter. You hurt?" he asked concerned why she was screaming.

"There was someone here, they were over there" she pointed to the corner of the room, there was nothing there.

"Princess there is nobody there ok, Nobody is going to hurt you" He sat next to her putting her in his arms. feeling her breathing heavilly. Dixie came over next to them both, rubbing mia's back,

"Sweetheart your safe there isn't anyone there" she looked to Jeff worried, they both knew nobody was there and that Mia was seeing things, it had never been that bad before. Mia fell asleep in Jeffs arms, he refused to move, while he made Dixie go back to their bed to get some rest, he stayed there until she awoke a few hours later,

"What happened? Why you in here?" Mia asked sleepily, wondering why she was asleep while being craddled by him,

"You had another nightmare princess..." He said ashamed, he felt so helpless knowing there was nothing him or Dixie couldn't do to stop them. He released his grip on her allowing her to sit up,

"Oh" she didn't sound to suprised,

"Me and Dix need to go to work later babe, but Amanda's mum is going to have you round there," He was annoyed he had to go in, but at least she wouldn't be alone,

"Its only a day shift, we will be back by 5 and we dont have to go until 10" he assured but still worried himself,

"Its ok Jeff, I understand" Why did she have to be so bloody strong he thought to himself.

"You sure"

"Yes it's fine honestly" smilling at him, they didn't notice Dixie appearing in the doorway,

"Hiya sweetheart, your up then" she went in the room and started to stroke Mia's hair,

"Yeah, Im up" Mia said softly.

It was soon 10 and they were all ready Jeff and Dixie to go to work and Mia to go next door,

"Phone us for anything Princess ok Promise"

"Promise Jeff" hugging him goodbye,

"See you later darling," Dixie hugging her, then the three of them were outside Mia going into the house next to them while Jeff and Dixie started the journey to work.

They were all reunited at 4:15pm.

The next couple of weeks was hard, Jeff spoke to sophia and John, they didn't know anything about Mia, they were shocked when he told them but both seemed to understand. This made Jeff happy, he wanted them all to get along. He had arranged dates for them to come down in a couple of weeks. Sophia seemed excited about having a 'sister'; but the first thing John asked was if she was pretty, Jeff explained to his son happily that if any boy went near her including him, they wouldn't be alive much longer, then was satisfied that John agreed and said he would certainly join his farther.

It was now the Monday he was picking them up from the train station, when His phone started to ring it was Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all reviewing, hope you like the chapter,

* * *

"Lucy what are you saying?" Jeff was on the phone to his ex-wife, who just cancelled bringing his kids down from London, saying that she had better things to do then run around for him. He said he would go to get them but, she said she didn't want him to, then started having a go at him for wanting to raise somebody elses child, not that it was affecting her in anyway. He got angry and hung up the phone, turning to his wallet to find the £100 he had but it wasn't there.

"Mia" He called she came in, her usual self

"Where is it?" He questioned,

"Where is what?" she asked him a little confused.

"The £100 that was in my wallet" He sighed

"I haven't got it, why would I have it, anyway arn't John and sophia comming today?" She asked him, disgusted at him thinking she took it.

"No because me ex doesnt like you being here, anyway where is it?!" raising his voice

"Look I didn't take it Jeff, and what have I done?"

"Well who else took it then £100 doesn't magically disappear!"

"Look I don't care if you did, but you're lying Mia. That is what's making me angry" raising his voice more

"Jeff I didn't take it"

"Maybe The man I met in the pub was right, and you know what he said. Most care kids are liars, and pointless, I wish we weren't the paramedics who helped Ellie, BECAUSE THEN I WOULDN'T BE DEALING WITH THIS!" Jeff roared taking his anger that he had for Lucy, out on Mia,

"JEFF!" Dixie shouted, coming down the stairs. Horrified as to what he was doing.

Jeff looked to Mia, her eyes were watering and he realised how much of an idiot he was for saying what he did, looking at her backed up against the wall looking frightened and scared. Why was he accusing her of taking the money anyway.

"Mia I…" he went closer to her, but she flinched away.

"Don't come any closer, Im going" She said quietly, before walking out the room, getting her bag then leaving the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

I left the house walking up the road, while bursting out in tears I didn't take his money, He should know that I wouldn't. I met Amanda outside the school gates,

"Mia what happened?" she asked sweetly, she must have noticed me crying not that it was hard to miss.

"Doesn't matter" I said bluntly, ignoring her presence as we walked in the gates

"Mia you look a mess"

"Thanks" rubbing my eyes, trying to rub away the tears. As we entered P block going to our spot under the stairs

"We just had an argument, me and Jeff" sinking down the side of the wall, while she looked at me in horror

"You and Jeff, You are joking right?" She laughed a little, trying to make things seem better it didn't work.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"But You and Jeff never argue, what happened?"

"He said I nicked £100 from him,"

"And did you?"

"No why would I do that, after all his done for me" Horrified that Amanda had to ask if I took it,

"Then what happened, He called me a liar and a pointless care kid"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" she rationalised,

"Then he said he wished that they never met me" I said with new tears rolling.

"Mia what's the matter?" asked a manly voice I looked up to see Aaron, we never really spoke well until now,

"Long story," I said rubbing my eyes looking up at him,

"Well I have all day, Going into town wanna come?" I looked to him, considering his offer,

"Why not" I stood up next to him

"Mia," Amanda hissed,

"What have I got to lose I'm a pointless care kid remember" Jeff's words sticking in my mind,

"Why don't you come too?" Aaron asked her, I knew she wouldn't want to she was always one for sticking by the rules.

"No I'm going to stay here"

"Suit yourself " He said while we walked out the building,

"You're not somebody usually skipping school," Aaron commented, while leading the way out the gates

"You're not somebody who usually talks to me"

"True, but seem like a nice girl. Not one who deserves to be coming into school crying. So why were you crying?" sounding rather sympathetic not like he normally sounded,

"Me and Jeff had a big argument" making new tears form once again, still remembering word for word of what he said,

"Who's Jeff boyfriend?" I laughed a little at this,

"Me… boyfriend haha, you're having a laugh and no his my foster dad" It seemed strange that he was cheering me up,

"Well I didn't know, and it can't be too bad. What did he say?" we went down a narrow alley next to each other

"That I was a Liar, and pointless then he said he wished he never met me" He noticed my voice shaking a little so turned to look at me,

"What brang this on?" still sounding rather sympathetic

"He said I took £100 from him, which I didn't." at that moment my phone rang, it was Jeff,

"Is that him" Aaron peered to my phone

"Yeah" pressing the reject call button, I didn't want to hear anything he had to say. I don't know why I did this but I moved my head resting it on Aarons shoulder as we walked, he put his arm around me, making me feel comforted this was strange as usually the only people who could comfort me were Jeff or Dixie. But here I was with somebody who I only just started talking to feeling safer than ever.

"Fancy going to the cinema or something, after all we have 6 hours until school is over"

"I don't have any money" Wishing that I brought my £10, because right now the cinema seemed like a good Idea

"Relax I will pay, need to do something with my money anyway" I smiled, why was he being so kind?

"We will just need to pop to my place, if we wonder around in uniform it will seem a little strange" He pointed indicating to a house at the beginning of the street, he opened the door letting us both in. I followed him up to his room, the house was large, modern and clean, until we went into his room, the walls filled with posters stuff everywhere,

"Can tell you like to keep your room clean" chuckling to myself

"And your room is much better is it?"

"Not really" I said rubbing my bare arms; I forgot to bring my cardigan after what happened this morning. Aaron must have noticed

"Here" he handed me one of his jackets,

"Thanks" I took it from him, putting it on; it was a little big but at least it was warm. He changed his own t-shirt then wearing a hoddie over that.

"Right come on then" he announced closing his wardrobe, as he did my mobile vibrated showing it was running low on battery,

I stared at it for a while, then noticed the date at the top of the screen,

"What is it?" he questioned looking at my phone trying to figure out what I was staring at.

"It's the 17th today"

"Yeah, so"

"It's my mums death anniversary today" What a great day this was turning out to be, I knew it was an important date today

"Do your foster parents know?" He sounded a little concered

I shook my head.

"Hey don't cry" I couldn't feel my tears falling anymore, I had nothing left. Looking up Aaron was opposite me, a head taller at least. He pulled me towards him, resting his chin on my head, why was I feeling so comforted by him?

"Come on lets go out take your mind of it," As we walked down the road we walked passed a lot of shops, an abnormally large crowd outside the co-op, Alarms going off and people screaming,

"Somebody help me please, he isn't breathing" A woman over a young boy no older than 4, I ran over followed by Aaron,

"Hello what's his name?" I asked calmly,

"Tony," The woman replied, I felt the boys wrist she was right he wasn't breathing, I held his nose starting CPR, thankfully he started coughing after just a few minutes,

"Thank you" the woman hugging me,

"What happened?" I tried to stay as calm as possible, I felt the boys wrist his pulse was getting very strong.

"We were in there" I turned behind me to see the shop, half caved in noticing the people all around me screaming,

"Aaron I have to go in" looking at everyone screaming,

"No Mia, you will get yourself killed," He said, shocked that I wanted to go in

"There are still people in there!, anyway if I die who will miss me? Everything would be better, Jeff could see his kids, and I wouldn't have to be scared anymore!" I watched in horror as people were shouting out names of their loved ones that were trapped inside, if I went in there and didn't come out it wouldn't matter but everybody around me had somebody, somebody to love and miss them.

"Wait for the fire brocade Mia, I would miss you " He stated, taking hold of my hand

"By the time they get here there might not be anybody left to save, you don't even know me" I let go of his hand, going towards the building, As I went in there was dust everywhere, bricks and fallen beams, people trapped underneath things. I saw a woman bleeding from her stomach heavily,

"Your not doing this alone" I didn't notice Aaron behind me,

"If you want to help, go put pressure on that woman's stomach it's important to keep her calm, then help her out " I commanded, I knew quiet a lot about first aid and medical care, mostly from looking after Ellie, then there was Jeff and Dixie Being my foster parents. I looked around finding over 10 people trapped, some already obviously dead. I went over to an elderly man, supporting him out the building until somebody took him off me; did nobody else round here want to help? I ran back in, me and Aaron between us seemed to get all the living ones out in around 5 minutes.

I was showing people how to support them, putting pressure on wounds, why were no ambulances or anything here yet? A man next to me started shouting,

"Did you get Simon, please tell me you got him,"

"Who's Simon?"

"His my boy, please he is only 12," I looked to Aaron, we only pulled out one child, that was a 4 year old girl. I swallowed looking back to the building,

"I will go get him ok" I assured the man, seeing how much he loved his boy.

"Im sorry Aaron" I turned running back in, calling out, tears streaming down my face

"Hello is anybody else in here?" calling then waiting for an answer, treking my way through the rubble and coughing due to the dust "Hello, Help me please I can't feel my legs" A scared voice came behind a lot of bricks and fallen crates,

"My name is Mia I'm going to help ok, you need to stay still" I moved some of the rubble making a small enough gap for me to fit through. I found a small boy, around the age of 12, before I could speak there was a loud bang, more rubble falling causing me to fall back, everything collapsing in, millions of thoughts racing through my mind, feeling the instant pain on the side of my head, putting my hand there pulling it back to reveal a lot of blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you for all my reviews :) This chpater goes back to the argument what Jeff and Dixie do after Mia left.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID MIA DO TO DESERVE THAT JEFF?!" Dixie belowed to Jeff, who was still standing there shocked at what he just said to her,

"YOU SAID THE WORST POSSIBLE THING YOU COULD THINK OF, HOW DO YOU THINK SHE FEELS NOW?!" Jeff thought of what Mia must be thinking,

"HOW COULD YOU STAND THERE, CALLING HER POINTLESS, THEN SAY YOU WISH WE WERNT THE PARAMEDICS THAT HELPED ELLIE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD MEAN, DO YOU JEFF?" Dixie spat to him.

"I..." He couldn't speak,

"Yeah, thats what I thought. What were you accusing her of doing anyway!" Dixie still shouting, then noticing the wallet on the table,

"Please Don't tell me this is about the money!" Dixie said in a lower voice,

"Jeffrey, I took the bloody Money, You told me to take it so you wouldn't lose it!" Jeff looked to Dixie, remembering what happened last night, he now remembered giving Dixie the money for safe keeping.

"Going to be late," she said in a quiet voice grabbing her jacket,

"Dix"

"Save it Jeffrey, when she comes home, you better think of a bloody good apologey" she snapped back before turning away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

She gave me a glare that could kill. My eyes began to water, realising what I said to Mia I looked to the ground feeling ashamed and guilty. Looking up, Dixie had already left the house I noticed Mia's cardigan over the sofa. walking over picking it up, smelling her scent this made me more sad. I left the house, Dixie had took the car leaving me to walk, feeling the instant chill as I went up the path. Mia must be freezing, why did I say that to her, out of all the things to say.

This was going to be a long cold walk, but I couldn't blame Dix for taking the car. She was angry at me and I understood why. What the hell made me say that to Mia, she didn't do anything wrong. I saw her frightened face and tear filled eyes looking at me, she even flinched when I went closer. Did she think I was going to hurt her? I felt tears falling on my shirt, thinking about what I had done.

I went into the ambulance bay, and got changed into my work clothes. I still had Mia's cardigan, I put it in my locker in my lunch break I could take it to the school, hopefully give me chance to see her. I don't have a clue how I can make it up to her. I didn't notice Dixie standing behind me until she spoke,

"Let me get one thing straight Jeffrey, the only reason Im working with you today, is because the rotas can't be changed," speaking bluntly, I turned around, I wasent going to tell her but in a way I was glad she couldn't change the rotas

"Princess I don't know what made me say what I did" whispering almost, I really didn't know what made me say those things.

"Well neither do I Jeffrey, but you've said it now, and you will never be able to take it back" She left making her way to the ambulance, I figured it would be best not to say anything, so I followed her to the ambulance in silence. We had a shout to a house, from a mother her 5 yearold girl fell down the stairs.

When we arrived the girl was lying at the bottom of the stairs unconscious,

"Whats her name?" Dixies voice profesional, not showing the anger that she was showing me,

"Emily, I havent moved her. I didn't know what to do" The mother sounding worried,

"You did the right thing," I said reassuring her, Dixie gave me another shot of her eyes, as if to say shut up Jeffrey, she then looked back to the young girl,

"Emily sweetheart can you hear me?" The young girl groaned,

"My names Dixie, ok me and Jeffrey are going to take you for a ride in the ambulance, and get you to hospital. Ok sweetheart" The girl moaned again, Obviously in pain I left back to the ambulance to fetch a spinal board and neck coller, I gathered Dixie wasn't going to ask me so I left without being asked.

I drove the ambulance back to the hospital, my mind tracing back to this morning. I was such an idiot, how the hell could I call Mia pointless, then say I wish me and Dix wern't the paramedics who helped Ellie. I pulled up outside the hospital, opening the back doors to let them out. Dixie still didn't look to me, we came out of the hospital after taking the girl into resus, Dixie leading her way her office to find the sheets to do the paperwork. I followed her, knowing she would want me to help fill them out. She didn't say anything just sat in her chair, picking up the phone for any messages. She slammed it down a few minutes later then stared in my direction once more,

"Well done Jeffrey that was the school, Mia isnt there!" when she said this, I felt my spine shiver with fear,

I just stared at the floor,

"She could be anywhere, thanks to you" Dixie was still annoyed at me

"YEAH WELL DON'T YOU THINK I FEEL BAD ENOUGH?!" shouting back, there was nothing she could say that would make me feel any worse, we just looked at each other for while before she spoke,

"Try and call her, make sure she is ok" she got up, leaving the office,

"I'll call you if we get a shout," she stood in the doorway, saying this calmly, at least she wasent shouting anymore I watched her leave, before pulling out my phone running through the list of contacts untill I came to Mia's number it took me a while to pluck up the courage to press call. I wasent suprised when the call was rejected immediatly, I sighed putting my phone back in my pocket before heading towards the ambulance. On the way I felt the urge to be sick, I leaned on the wall throwing up on the floor feeling sick with worry. Not knowing where Mia was, or if she was safe; it was all down to me.

I couldn't describe how bloody guilty I felt, so ashamed it was my fault Mia was on her own, god only knows where, I was just praying that wherever she was she was safe. I got in the passenger side next to where Dixie was,

"Did she answer" Dixie sounding Just as worried as I was

"No" I sniffed; rubbing my eyes,

"Doesnt suprise me Jeffrey, why did you think she even took your money. She isn't like that, you know it and I know it"

"I don't know, but its my fault she's, now god only knows where" Looking to Dixie,

"She'll come back Jeff. She's Just bunking of school" Dixies assurance didn't make me feel any better. It Didn't stop the tears from falling.

"But what if she doesn't Dix. If anything happens to her it will be my fault" I whispered, if she got hurt in trouble or anything like that, what would I do, knowing it would be my fault. If it wasent for me shouting at her, saying what I did she would be at school safe, but because of me she wasent at school and we had no clue of where she was. This made me feel sick to the stomach, full of fear, tears falling. Dix was right we had calls about her skipping school, but those times were different I didn't call her a liar or pointless, but this time I did. She must be feeling upset and alone, what if she did something stupid that would get her hurt. How would I ever be able to forgive myself?

I was brought out my thoughts by the radio,

"Control to all units, major incident building collapse on Holby way, all avalible units to attend," Dixie picked up the radio,

"3006 on our way" I wipped my eyes putting on my seatbelt as Dixie began to drive.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another update hope you like, sorry for any mistakes did on my ipod, xxx**

* * *

Mia's POV

Looking at blood on my hand, was making me feel dizzy. I looked around more bricks and beams caved in, then to the boy who was thankfully still conscouis,

"Hey I'm Mia can You tell me what hurts?" I felt his neck for a pulse, it was rather strong all things considering.

"My legs, and I'm Simon" he winced I looked down to his legs, a beam fallen across them.

"Its going to be ok alright, you need move your legs out, Im going to try and lift the beam ok" He nodded, I crawled to his legs, lifting up the beam it was fairly heavy but I managed to hold it up, long enough for him to lift his legs out.

"Better?" I asked as he sat pulling his legs up, resting his chin in his knees.

"Come on we need to go," I held out my hand, he took it holding it tightly. While I looked around for a way out, but it was dark and dusty just making me cough even more, Simon didn't seem to be that bothered by it. I spotted a small gap, but it was tiny there was no way I could fit through Simon might though.

"Hey come here, I need you to go through this gap ok, it will be a tight squeeze but you will fit through I promise.I can't get through so your going to have to be brave. Once you go through I will still be able to see you, and I'll tell you where to go ok" I watched his lip shake and him start to cry, scared at the prospect of going alone. I let him infront of me, helping him crawl through the gap he only just about managed to fit through. This is when I started to hear sirens, they were very loud which lead me to belive that help was here.

"Simon," I called making him turn back looking at me, as I started to cry,

"You need to find two people for me, there paramedics..." I took a deep breath to finish what I was about to say,

"There names are Jeff and Dixie, tell them... tell them I love them...And that I forgive Jeff, he will know what I mean...and tell him I'm sorry" he looked at me nodding,

"Promise me you'll tell them,"

"Promise" he said

"Now go, before this place caves in" I instructed watching him leave, facing the truth that the chances are I would die here, I needed to get the message to Jeff that I forgave him and that I loved them both. Tears and blood falling to my top, I put my hand back to my head wincing as it stung. I looked around despratly for a way out, it was no good I felt a burning in the back of my throat, causing me to throw up. I collapsed on my knees and hands being violently sick, the dust making me cough. I moved myself so I was lying on my back, unable to move from pure dizzness. Feeling the tears rolling down my cheeks, everything going blury, I knew I was going to die here, I would give anything for Jeff and Dixie to be here but they wern't I was going to die alone. I just hoped they got my message. I finnally gave in the urge to shut my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

The first ambulance that arrived, was Tamzin and Norman. They arrived to the scene, people injured everywhere. The fire brocade were already there, Tamzin looked around not sure where to start. She saw a boy being led out of the building by on of the firemen she figured this would be a good place to start. She went over placing the medical kit on the ground, before sitting the boy down,

"Hello, my name is Tamzin Im here to help ok. Can you tell me your name?"

"Simon Do you know, Jeff and Dixie?" They boy asked suprising Tamzin,

"Yeah I do. Why?" she said intrigued, while taking the boys pulse.

"Mia told me to tell them she loved them, and Jeff that she forgave him" Tamzin looked up to him on a serious note, then to the building watching a firemen come out with somebody in his arms. Which he then placed gently on the ground,

"Stay here Simon" she instructed before running as fast as she could to the still body on the floor, It was indeed Mia,

"Mia, can you hear me?" She took her pulse it was rather weak, Mia didn't respond. It was then when more ambulances arrived, Tamzin looked seeing Jeff and Dixie in the second one. She got up running towards them both, making them have faces of concern,

"Tamzin whats up sweetheart?" Dixie concerned,

"Look you have to go" this made Jeff and Dixie exchanged glances

"Tamzin what is it?" Jeff was worried why was she trying to get them to leave

"CAN WE GET SOME HELP OVER HERE!" Jeff and Dixie looked behind Tamzin, seeing a girl lying on the floor blood comming from her head,

"C'mon Dix" They both ran over not expecting what they saw,

"NO no no, Jesus christ, Mia," Jeff knelt next to her, looking at the state she was in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Jeff POV

I wasent expecting this, looking at Mia lying there a long gash on her head which was very deep. Covered in dust and small grazes. I felt like a somebody had punched me, ripping away a part of my life, a part that I could never get back.

"Jeff snap out of it" I looked to Dixie who was looking just as worried as I was,

"Were going to do this profesionally ok, you drive and I'll stay in the back ok" her voice calming, This was when Tamzin came over with a boy,

"Jeff, Simon needs to tell you something" I looked to the child, waiting pateintly for him to speak, unaware that I had Mia's hand in my one tightly,

"She didn't think she was going to get out that she would die. She told me to tell you she loved you both very much, then she told me to tell you she forgives you Jeff, that she is sorry" his voice was shaky,

"Thanks" speaking quietly, then he turned and left. I looking down to Mia stroking her hair,

"Your out princess, I wont let you die, and I love you too. I'm the one who's sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for babe, nothing" I felt bad for Dixie having to do all the hard bits, inserting an IV line, and dressing her head, but I couldn't do it. I just sat there playing with her hair, hoping she would open her eyes, the only medical Procedure I could do is take her pulse. This was only to benifit myself, feeling it getting a little stronger every minute, at least this is what I was telling myself.

I mananged to help Dixie put her on a spinal board, as we loaded her in to the back of them ambulance a boy around mia's age came running over, as I shut the back door,

"Is that Mia"

"Yeah why?"

"And your Jeff arn't you?" How did he know our names?

I nodded interested in hearing what he had to say,

"I am so sorry, I tried to stop her. We went in together at first, we thought we had everyone. But then a man came saying his son was in there, she went back in I tried to stop her but by the time I caught up the building collapsed again, I couldn't get in. Im so sorry.." He was crying,

"It wasent your fault mate, trust me"

"You realise you made her think that nobody would miss her if she died, and its her mothers death anniversary today" I looked to him, had I really made her feel that bad, what sort of a man am I for that? I had no idea it was her mothers death anniversary today, I should have been there for her and be supportive for her, not use her as a channel of my anger for lucy. I looked on at him with tears, while he just stared back then left.

I got in the ambulance drivers side, then starting the engine.

I drove to the e.d as quickly as safely as I could, Mia went in there to help I didn't know how this made me feel, she was so stupid yet so brave, she thought she was going to die. She must have been so scared, and if she did die the last words she heard from me, were that she was a liar and pointless. She was far from both those things, she was a big part of my life, Im not sure what I would do if she didn't make it. Although she said she forgave me, doesnt mean I forgive myself. I made her feel vunerable, scared and alone, how could she forgive me?

Once we were in the e.d we took her into resus, then were both made to leave, so we went into Dixies office for some privacy,

"Jeff it isnt your fault"

"Isnt it?" I snapped looking at the ground

"No, its not you can't go blaming yourself"

"Why not, if it wasent for me this morning we would all be home safe, none of this would have happened Dix I made her feel so bad, so bad that she feel't alone so alone that nobody would miss her if she died. And its her mums death anniversery today, I was meant to be there for her Dix, but I made things worse a lot worse"

"You can't think like that Jeff and she forgave you," she rationalised

"Why, because if she Dies it will be down to me. How can I live knowing that? Just because she has forgiven me doesnt make the matter any better" Shouting whilst crying, burying my head in my hands. She came over putting her arm around me tightly.

"She wouldn't forgive you unless she meant it Jeff, trust me."

"Dix I said the worst thing, then I went closer to her she flinched, she must have thought I was going to hurt her. Thats how scared I made her feel" Tears streaming down my face,

"Dix she can't die, I wont let her go," I would do everything in my power to make sure she was ok, I needed to hear her voice again, see her smile, see her living.

"I know mate" She said sympatheticlly letting me cry into her shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Please review with this chapter, not too sure on it myself been writting and rewritting for ages this is what I have done, hope you dont think it is too fluffy xxx**

* * *

Jeff POV

I sat in Dixie's embrace, I would never be able to forgive myself for what happened, anything that now happened to Mia was down to me. I was an utter idiot saying to her what I did I made her feel like it would be ok if she died, what sort of a person am I. I made a promise to myself to find a way to make it up to her, I wasent sure how but if she survived I had too.

This was when the door opened, revealing Zoe who was looking at us both.

"Zo Please tell me she's ok" I asked hurridly, praying to god she would be ok,

"She has some pretty bad concusion, but we've stiched up the head wound. She is very dehyrated so we have a line for fluids, Overall she is doing well" I listened very carefully to all the pain I have caused her, making my blood run cold.

"Is she awake?" Dixie asked, making me want to know the answer.

"No, not yet but were hopeful she will soon" she smiled at us,

"You can see her, she's in peads resus." part of me despratly wanted to see her, the other didn't, I wasent sure if I wanted to see what I had caused. There was a beeping sound coming from zoe's direction,

"Im sorry Guys I've got to go" with that she ran off, the sound of her heels fading in the distance.

"C'mon mate" Dixie helped me up, taking hold of my hand as we went in the hospital.

"Wait I need to get something" She looked at me a little strange, as I went towards my locker pulling out Mia's cardigan, holding it tight telling myself I had a part of her with me. Her scent still on the peice of clothing, that mde my eyes fill up when I brought it too my face taking in her scent as if I was going to forget it.

Going in her room, seeing her with a long line across the side of her head, the cut that had been sewn up ever so neatly. Her lying there like that reminded me of when she was here a few months ago. It made me feel sick looking at her like this, knowing Im responsible for it. Louie put her in hospital now I have, was I as bad as him?

"Jesus christ Mia" whispering to myself. Dixies face draining from colour just from looking, but somehow she held back the tears, I went over taking her hand, stroking her hair. It was no good I wasent as strong as Dix I couldn't hold back the tears.

"Im so sorry princess, you have no idea of how sorry I am" Still holding her hand tight, I can't believe I've caused this, what have I done?

"Dix look what I've dont to her," whispering again, then looking to Dixie. She came over putting her hands around my waist,

"It wasent you that did this Jeff, please stop blaming yourself"

"Whats she going to think of me when she wakes up?"

"She'll think you should stop blaming yourself, please Jeff"

"But If I didn't shout at her, I made her so scared. I made her feel vunerable and..." she put her hand out for me to stop talking,

"Stop it Jeffrey, she's going to be fine. It wasent your fault she went in the building" she was right It wasent my fault she went in the building, but it was my fault she wasent in school.

"But It's my fault she felt she wouldn't be missed. It was my fault she bunked school, and if she didn't skip school, she wouldn't have gone in there..." She was staring at me with her eyes understanding how I felt, We were inturupted by a man and woman two strangers, I took Mia's hand standing over her protectivly, expecting them to do something bad.

"Hello I'm Simons mum, is she ok?" she asked symatheticlly moving her eyes to Mia,

"She's got concusion, there keeping her in for observation" Dix spoke while I took in what she said.

"Im so greatful to her, if it wasent for her my boy would be dead. I wish her all the best" she smiled at us before leaving.

"Cheers" I replied feeling more relaxed after realising she wasn't a threat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dixie POV

Jeff was an emotional wreck at the moment, I couldn't blame him. He felt so guilty about what happened, about shouting at Mia this morning and now she was lying here after being trapped in a collapsing building. I sighed looking over to him, I needed him to see it wasent his fault for what happened, yes it was his fault for shouting at her she really didn't deserve it, but he was being put through enough and didn't need me having a go as well.

We sat next to each other on the chairs, I leant into his shoulder. It was an hour we were sat like this and it was getting dark, a ringing made us both Jump it was comming from Jeffs pocket. He got out his phone looking at the caller,

"Who is it love?"

"Lucy," I paused she was the one that made Jeff angry, and was the reason why he had a go at Mia. He put it back in his pocket,

"Arent you going to answer it ?"

"No, if it wasent for her..." he was unable to finish the sentence, looking at the floor. I turned my eyes to Mia, was it me or did her eyelids move,

"Jeff"

"What?" immediate worry in his voice,

"Look" I pointed to Mia, he could see it too her eyelids were fluttering.

"Mia, princess can you hear me?" he asked desprately, getting a little mummer in response, then her eyes opening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

I opened my eyes, taking in my surrondings,

"Wha...Where am I?" I looked around puzzled the seeing Jeff and Dixie, both looking like they had been crying.

"Your in hospital darling, it's nothing to worry about." Dixie spoke while Jeff looked to the floor, I now remembered what happened, the building, the argument. I lifted my hand to put it to my head, but Jeff took my arm forcing it down gently while shaking his head. I was guessing I did something pretty bad to it, when he stopped me from feeling it,.

"Mia I'm so sorry, I never meant to say those things to you." I listened to what he had to say, what he said this morning those few sentences hurt more than everything Louie ever said to me over the years. Maybe because it was from somebody so special to me such as Jeff.

"I had no idea you were going to be there Mia, You scared the living day lights out of me. Seeing you on the ground from a distance, we thought you were just another girl but as we got closer. I dunno Who found you, but I don't know what I wpuld have done if it was me."

"Wait found me, I was trapped in the building. How'd I get out?" I remember looking around desprate for an escape but there was nothing, just fallen rubble.

"The fire brocade were there, they were pulling people out. I can never forgive myself for what I said to you...Its because of me that your in here princess" he lifted his head, allowing me to see his tearstained face.

"Jeff its not your fault, its mine for being stupid for falling back, cutting my head"

"No you were stupid for going in in the first place, promise me you won't do something like that again. I wouldn't be able to deal with losing you" admitting this while Dixie rubbed his leg.

"I got everyone out didn't I?"

"Yeah and nearly killed yourself in the process" he stated, which was true

"Mia you have no idea, how much you mean to me and Dix. I don't know what, I would have done if anything happened to you."

"Been able to see, John and Sophia" I said this without thinking, bitting my tongue after, knowing what I just said would lead to more questions.

"What..."

"You were so happy at seeing them Jeff, and I've taken that away from you." I felt so bad, Jeff had been so good to me and I had taken one of the most important things away from him.

"You've been so good to me Jeff, then this morning you were right. If you wern't the paramedics that helped ellie, you would both be getting on with your lifes, knowing nothing about me..."

"Mia listen to me, I meant nothing this morning. I love you so much, you have no idea what is was like seeing you lying there like that. I felt so bad about what I said, then I felt even worse knowing you thought you were going to die. Simon told me you said sorry, what have you got to be sorry for?"

"I wanted you to know I was sorry for going in there, I knew neither of you would have appoved but nobody was doing nothing, there were people screaming everywhere..."

"Too flaming right I wouldn't off approved, I don't want you getting hurt. I felt like a huge part of me was fading away, a part of me that I would never get back" Jeff spoke with emotion and tears, I felt bad for making him feel like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

I couldn't belive what I was hearing, Mia thought she was taking me away from Sophia and John. She had just told us what happened inside the building, she must have been so scared and alone, it was down to me. She really believed she was going to die, this changed something in me. I could never let her be that scared ever again I would do everything in my power for that not to happen.

In a way I was proud of Mia what she did was brave and it took courage, but it nearly meant she was taken away from me, I knew I would never be able to cope with that happening.

"Mia, promise me you wont do something Like that again. Please I can't face the prospect of losing you, not now not ever; please promise me" I moved her chin so she was looking in the eye,

"Promise..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter, If there are any mistakes I am sorry, my ipod likes adding and taking away letters,**

**ENJOY ! xxx**

* * *

Mia was now asleep; it had been a couple hours since her and Jeff's discussion.

"Right Jeff I'm going to go home, and let out little abs, be back in a bit sweetheart"

"No it's fine I'll stay," Jeff looked at her as she stood up, he was still holding Mia's hand.

"You sure darling"

"Yeah go on, I'll bring her back in the morning. Go get some rest babe" He commanded wanting his wife to get some sleep.

Dixie just looked at him, then Kissed him lightly on the cheek

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

Dixie was leaving to let out and feed little abs, I told her to stay at home. Hopefully she would get some rest, but I wasn't going anywhere it was because of me she was in here, there was no way I was leaving her.

I watched Dixie leave then turned back to Mia, she turned herself so she was facing me on her side. Sleeping peacfully, but she shouldn't be in here she, she shouldn't be in hospital, she should be at home tucked up in her own bed.

I sighed while rubbing my forehead, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket again, getting it out looking at the caller it was Lucy again so I rejected the call. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have got angry, I would never have shouted at Mia. Who was now in hospital, I know it could have been a lot worse, and that she got off lightly considering the fact she was trapped in a collapsing building. But it still didn't stop me feeling guilty, I know she told me it wasn't my fault but thats easy for her to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dixie POV

I felt bad for leaving Jeff at the hospital, but I knew no matter what I said, he wasn't going to leave Mia's side. I couldn't blame him, I was still annoyed about what he said to her this morning. He was beating himself up already though, the last thing he needed was me ranting on at him. I took the car, as it was dark and cold. As I got in the car, the first thing I did was put the heating on full blast; I sat there thinking about Jeff. I felt so sorry for him, he really belived he is the reason Mia is in hospital, I understood completly why.

I started the car engine, and started the short drive home. When I pulled up outside the house, I could see a figure sat on the steps outside. I didn't know what I was thinking, I knew I was a little scared but as the figure lifted their head, I could see it was somebody I regognised..John?...

I got out the car walking over, he was 19 now Looking very similar to his farther,

"John, what you doing here?" I asked while locking the car,

"Ah Dixie it's about time somebody came" He stood up, he was taller than Jeff, much taller.

"You should have told us you were here," I let him in the house, as abs came rushing over to greet us both.

"Mum tried calling, but Dad didn't answer, I'm staying down here with a mate for a bit" he sounded like Jeff too

"Oh thats what she wanted then" I bent down, petting abs for a while, then opening the back door so he could do what he had to do.

"Do you want a drink John?_" _I went into the kitchen, pulling out a mug, waiting for his response

"Um yeah, tea cheers. Anyway wheres Dad and Mia then?" He asked, I wondered when he was going to ask.

"There at the hospital, there was an accident" He looked at me a little worried,

"Nothing involving your Dad, Mia just got herself in a bit of trouble but she's going to be fine" I assured, while putting the kettle on,

"Thats good, what happened?"

"There was a building collapse, Mia went in to get people out. She got everyone out, but then got trapped herself"

"Bloody hell, shouldn't she have been at school thought she was 15?"

"Yeah she is, doesn't matter though becuase she's going to be fine" I poured the boiling water in the mugs, then added some milk. I didn't want to tell john, about his dad shouting at Mia thats the reason why she wasn't in school and why she was at the building in the first place.

"I'll call your dad to let him know your here"

"Ok thanks Dixie" he responded, I pulled out my phone, going through to Jeff's name. I knew he would pick up, if it was me, at least I hoped he would.

"Dix whats up?" his worried voice came through the phone,

"No no nothing mate, I know why Lucy was phoning you"

"Wha..why?"

"Johns here, his comming to stay down here with a mate for a bit"

"His there?"

"Yeah"

"Tell him to come back tommorow, or he can stay the night if he wants" he sounded excited he hadn't seen John for ages.

"How's Mia,?" I asked maybe I shouldn't have as it seemed to make his voice fill wih dissapointment.

"She's sleeping still, but there letting her out tommorow. Got to go, tell John I said hi, and that I'm sorry I'm not there. But I can't leave her Dix"

"I know mate, I know Love you and see you both tommorow. Ok"

"Yeah Ok, love you too" with that the phone line went dead. I put it back in my pocket, looking back to John.

"They'll be back tommorow, your Dad says hi, and his sorry he aint here"

"That's fine" he replied taking a long drink,

"You can sleep on the sofa tonight if you want?"

"Yeah alright then cheers Dix"

We spent the rest of the evening catching up on things, there was so much I never knew about him. It was rather late when I went up to bed leaving John downstairs with abs.

It was 10am when the door started knocking, I opened it there was standing Jeff and Mia. I put my arms around Mia,

"Feeling better sweetheart,?"

"Yeah, a lot thanks" she relplied sweetly,Jeff stood there, looking at John who was the other side of the room,

"John..."

"Hi Dad," he said cheerfully while walking toward his farther, Jeff went over giving his son a manly hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

It had been a while since I'd last seen John, he had changed so much. He was rather tall, with a wavy cut. I couldn't believed he changed so much, I wanted to see him last night, but after what happened I couldn't leave Mia. I was glad I didn't, as she woke up at 3am with another nightmare, we had both been awake since; It took half an hour just to calm her down. She didn't tell me what she dream't of, I begged her too but she refused this was strange as she would normally tell me. Was she losing trust in me? If she was I had to find a way of earning that trust back.

"John, this is Mia" I pointed to Mia, Dixie putting one arm round her,

"Hi Mia" He said walking over, offering his hand, which Mia shook

"Hi," her voice a little shaky, she was always shy around new people.

Then Dixie lead her into the kitchen, presumably to get a drink.

"She seems sweet" John said making me smile a little,

"Yeah, she's a good kid" I made myself comftorble on the sofa,

"Dix told me what happened, about the building collapse,"

"Did she, yeah swear to god if she does something like that again.." the thought made me shudder, I never wanted Mia to be put in any danger.

"You really love her don't you" John said sitting next to me,

"Yeah, yeah I do" Mia and Dixie came back in, sitting next to each other on the other sofa, the rest of the day was spent mainly talking, Mia didn't say much which I noticed. Maybe because John's here and she hasn't met him before.

Time soon passed and it was 10pm, it was quiet noticable that Mia was tired so Dixie took her upstairs to bed.

"Right Dad, think I better be going, Tom will be expecting me" John stood up, taking his jacket from the banister putting it on,

"Right ok, Do you want a taxi?"

"I can drive dad,"

"Yeah well be carefull its dark, you going to come round again?" I asked hopefully,

"Yeah how about tommorow at 1?"

"That should be fine, thanks for coming" I smiled at him,

"It's fine Dad, see you later"

"See you mate" I watched him, get in his car that was parked a few cars infront of our own, before he drove off. I shut the door before going to say goodnight to Mia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John POV

I started to drive up the road, My dad was different from the last time I saw him.  
Mia was a pretty little thing, small in height blue eyes with wavy medium length hair. My dad was very protective of her, it angered me in a way he never saw me when I was 15, and yet he his raising somebody elses kid how does that work? My grip on the steering wheel tightened, I hated how he had such a good, sweet relationship with her. When my and sophia moved to London with mum, he didn't make any effort fighting for us, the relationship between us had changed. I was extremly Jelous of the way he was with Mia, then a thought came in my head, I know it was cruel. But I didn't think he deserved having such a trouble free relationship with her, what I was going to do would mean I needed to earn Mia's trust and that was going to be tricky, but once I got that trust I could put my plan into action.

I knew it was going to be tricky, Dad or Dixie never left her side, for what I was going to do would mean I would have to be with Mia alone. I had to build a wall of trust with my dad, so that he would allow me to be with her I wasn't sure how yet, maybe looking after her while they were out shopping or something along those lines. Mia didn't deserve my dad, and I was going to make sure she learn't this, the hard way.


	11. Chapter 11

It was lunchtime the next day in the collier household,

"MIA LUNCH" Dixie called from the kitchen, Jeff got up of the sofa to get his own lunch as Mia came down the stairs, tripping on the last step. Jeff put his arm out stopping her from falling,

"Woah, careful princess. Don't want to go back to the hospital thank you very much" Mia buried herself into his chest, while he put his arms around her tightly.

"Hey, whats the matter princess?" he kissed her lightly on the head,

"Nothing... Just wanted a hug, thats all" She smiled up at him,

"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" He said in a serious manner,

"Yeah, I know Jeff"

"Good" He tapped her on the nose softly, making her chuckle then they went into the kitchen to get some food.

"Here you go kids" Dixie handed them a plate each with sandwiches and some crisps.

Jeff observed carefully how much water Mia drunk, she was in hospital with dehydration as well as the head injury. This made him more aware of how little she drank, so he decided he was going to make her drink at least 8 glasses of water or squash a day, this was her 4th so, so far it was going ok.

"When is John coming Jeff?" Dixie asked inbetween mouthfuls of food

"Ummm like 20 minutes or so"

"Oh ok,"

Tweenty minutes later they were all sat in the living room, when Jeff saw Johns car pull up outside the house, and John walking up the path. Jeff let his son in, anaware of the things John had planned in his mind.

"Hiya Dad"

"You alright John?"

"Yeah I'm alright, how bout you Dix?" he turned to Dixie who had Mia leaning into her,

"Mia?"

"Hmmm.." she looked up, anaware that John was talking to her

"You Ok?"

"Good thanks" she replied politly, then smiling.

"Right John, do you want a drink?"

"Sure, cheers Dad can I just have some water please?" Jeff nodded before leaving, returning a few seconds later with a bottle of water handing it to John, while he sat on the arm chair.

"So what you lot been up to?" he asked in a happy tone

"Not much, what about you?"

"Me and the lads went out last night" He replied chuckling to himself,

"What did you do John?"

"Nothing.." he lied, while taking a few sips out the bottle.

"Yeah.. right" Jeff muttered under his breath.

"Where'd you go anyway?" Jeff asked, intrugued as to what his 19 year old son did for entertainment,

"Went down town clubbing" John said casually

"How much you drink?"

"Dad you don't want to know how much I drunk" he smiled sarcasticlly

"Fair enough," Jeff replied, thinking maybe his son was right and he didn't want to know how much he drunk.

They all continued talking except Mia, who put in her opinion a couple of times other than that stayed silent, while Jeff and Dixie tried to get to know him as much as they could. Within the two hours John spent there, he eventrully got up to leave,

"Bye Dix" He went over to Dixie, who was sat very close to Mia. John gave Dixie a hug then turned to Mia,

"See you later Mia" He then hugged mia, suprisingly she didn't flinch or jump, but hugged him back.

"Bye John" Jeff had a smile growing, while watching his son hug Mia, and Mia hug back. Little did he know what his son really had planned, Jeff wasn't to know John was setting up a act building a fake wall of trust which he could violate and abuse.

"You comming back tommorow John?" He asked hopefully,

"Yeah alright, same time?"

"Um no me and Dix are working, so Mia is going next door"

"I could look after her if you want?"

"Nah your alright mate, me and Dix will be back at 6 though" Jeff was happy he offered, but Mia didn't know him that well, Jeff didn't want her feeling uncomftorble. He already arranged her to go next door with amanda's mum, She couldn't go to school for a day because of her stiches and him and Dix had to keep an eye on her head injury. Amanda would be at school, but Mia got on well with her mum, and Jeff had known her ever since he moved in with Dixie, so he knew she was a good person who wouldn't do anything to harm or offend anyone.

"6 then... later dad" with that he left. John was a little dissapointed he couldn't go there earlier, then Mia would be alone that would make her an easy target.

It was 6 the next day, Mia fell asleep on the sofa after comming back from next door, and Jeff and Dixie were in the kitchen with the door pushed as far as it would go without being closed properly, so they could still hear anything that may happen i,e Mia having a bad dream.

"Jeff please don't tell me you still blame yourself.." Dixie asked sympatheticlly looking at her husband who was staring at the table.

"Well Dix, seriously can you look me in the eye, and tell me it wasn't my fault for her being in the building, can you?" Dixie looked to her hands, she didn't know how to respond.

"See babe, even deep down you think it too" he whispered,

"You want to know what I think Jeffrey" this made Jeff look up interested in what she had to say,

"I think you were an Idiot for saying what you did, but it was her choice to go in there, you didn't play a part in that desicion" she looked him in the eye saying this,

"Dix.." she put her fingers to his mouth as a signal for him to stop talking, which he did

"It really wasn't your fault Jeff" she gave him a weak smile, before he had chance to respond there was a knocking at the door,

"Now go and let your son in before he freezes in this british weather" Jeff followed her instructions, before he let him in, Jeff gave a quick glance to Mia who was still sleeping peacefully. He opened the door letting in his son, putting a finger to his mouth indicating for him to be quiet. John looked over his shoulders, at a sleeping form of Mia on the sofa then nodding to his dad, as a way of saying I know. He followed his farther in the kitchen, where Dixie was still sat like she was before.

"Bless her, is she always like that?" John asked Jeff who sat on his chair next to Dixie,

"Depends, she woke up screaming a few weeks ago" John looked in horror as to what his dad was saying,

"Blimey," John stated, taking a seat and realxing into it. They sat talking for a while, after half an hour or so the door was pushed open a little,

"Hiya sweetheart how you feeling?" Dixie patted the seat next to her, for Mia to sit.

"Good thanks, hey John" she said quietly while sitting next to Dixie rubbing her eyes a little.

"Hey sleepy, somebody was tired today then" John smilling at Mia's direction

"Just a little," she mumbled rubbing her eyes again

"Little, princess you were asleep 3 hours!" Jeff said enthusiasticlly

"Was I.. Oh yeah.." she looked to the clock, Jeff was right,

"Oh leave her alone Dad theres nothing wrong with sleep"

"What is this gang up on Jeff day?"

"Yes!" Mia and John said at the same time, making Jeff and Dixie laugh,

"You heard the Kids Jeff" Dixie stated, earning her a glare from Jeff. They were inturupted by a ringing of a phone it was Johns,

"Thats one of the lads, I've got to go" Jeff looked to the floor in dissapointment, at the fact he couldn't spend more time with him.

"Ok, if you want You can come round tommorow 4ish, Me and dix will be back around 5 but Mia will be here, you'll be alright with John coming round wont you Mia?"

"Yeah sure why not" Mia said, she took the fake trust John offered

"Alright then, see you tommorow then Mia," he hugged her goodbye

"Bye John" she said sweetly, making Jeff smile knowing that they were getting along well. Unaware of what John really had planned for the fore coming day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John POV

I smirked as I left the house, I had built up enough trust for dad to let me in. The hard part was done, I had what I needed to do what I wanted. Dad wasn't going to know what hit him, if he thought he could have a happy relationship with somebody else's kid think again dad.

I knew what I was going to do would test his relationship with Mia deeply, maybe even end it; thats what I was hoping for. I knew what I was going to do would be cruel, the best part is his dad would never know what really happened, and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it no matter how hard he tried, because he would think such bad things of Mia, he wouldn't want to bother anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

After John left the three of them moved to the living room putting on the Tv,

"I feel better, that John will be with you tommorow Mia, at least you wont be on your own. And I know you'll be safe" Jeff didn't know, how not safe she would be.

"What do you mean safe, are you saying I can't take care of myself" Mia saying this defensivly

"You wern't exacly safe running into that building were you, and anyway there are a lot of weirdo's out there" Jeff said sternly, making Mia look to the floor from shame,

"Said I was sorry Jeff" she mumbled quietly.

"I know, you just scared us thats all" Jeff rubbed her arm, causing her to look at him.

"It's only because we love you sweetheart" Dixie added, moving closer too her.

"I know, its just there were people everywhere, they were dying.." Jeff saw a tear fall from her eye.

"It's ok princess, just don't be doing it again" He sat the other side, kissing the top of her head then letting her snuggle into him.

"Promise Jeff"

"Good," Jeff took a deep breath then kissed Mia softly again, she really was sorry and she's promised not to do anything like that again, this satisfied him he didn't need to say anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Jeff POV

Mia felt bad enough about going into the building, I didn't want to add any feelings to this.  
I was glad John was going to be with her tommorow, this was I knew she wouldn't be on her own or in any danger.  
I still felt bad about shouting at her, but I had to try and get over it, stop blaming myself  
"Jeff I'm tired" Mia mumbled her head still resting on my chest,  
"C'mon princess lets get you to bed" I gently moved her head, then helped her stand up. When we went into her room, she fell on her bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows. I smiled, while I Moved her underneath the covers so she stayed warm, before watching her sleep for a while.

I then went down stairs where Dixie was sitting, flicking through the channels on the telly.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah, straight away" I replied sitting next to her, pulling her close to me. It wasn't long before we went up to bed, as we needed to wake up early for our shift. When we went upstairs, I peered in Mia's room she ws still sleeping,

"Come on darling you'll wake her" Dixie whispered, snaking her hands around my waist.

"Um, lets go get some beauty sleep"

"Don't think that will help now Jeffrey" she commented sarcasticlly, earning her a tap on the arm,

"Ouch" she pouted at me, pretending to look in pain

"Shut up that didn't hurt" chucking as she pulled back the covers getting into the bed, I got in next to her. Without knowing it falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Jeff woke from the alarm, beeping loudly at 7am, groaning he pulled back the covers and started to rub his eyes.

"Dix, wake up" He nuged her arm,

"No Jeff 5 more minutes" she mumbled half asleep,

"Come on mrs collier," he yelled enthusiasticlly, earing him a good strong glare,

"Im up you stupid babon" she hit him on the arm playfully. As they both got up getting dressed, then going downstairs. It was half seven so they decided to wake Mia, Jeff went into her room, kneeling himself down so he was opposite her sleeping form,

"Mia come on princess time to wake up" He whispered moving stands of hair away from her eyes, the way he normally woke her. She opened her eyes sleepily,

"Hey" she whispered rubbing her eyes,

"Its half seven princess, me and Dix will drop you too school ok" he continued moving strands off hair from her eyes.

"Yeah, be down in 10 minutes" she sat herself up, pulling up he covers with her in a cute way, making Jeff smile. He went downstairs picking up the coffee Dixie had so kindly made him.

It wasent long before Mia came down the stairs in her uniform, and school bag.

"Do you want a drink Mia?" Jeff asked standing up, making his way to the kitchen.

"No thanks" Jeff looked at her a little uneasy,

"Ok then" she added,

"Good Girl" He went into the kitchen, coming out with two botttles of water.

"Put one in your bag, and I want you to drink it" he instructed watching her put one in her bag, drinking the other,

"Yes I will" still sounding like she was asleep, Dixie put her arm around her

"Me and Jeff, will drive you to school You'll need to walk home, then John will be comming at 4 ok. So you wont be on your own too long, you have a key don't you"

"Yeah" she moved her hand to her neck revealing a chain with the key to the house on the end.

Jeff pulled up outside the school,

"Have a good day princess"

"Its school theres nothing good about it" She grumbled before getting out the car, Jeff knew it was Just the affects of waking up early, they watched her go into the school gates before they drove to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

The bell went indicating it was home time, I got my stuff fom underneath the table and got up to leave. I pulled out my phone to text while I walked home, I was texting Amanda who was in revision club. It didn't take long before I reached the house, I unlocked the door letting myself in. Kneeling down to abs, stroking his back and playing with his ears.

I put my bag on the banister, as Jeff always moaned when I put it on the sofa. I went upstairs to get changed out of my uniform placing it in a messed up pile at the end of my bed. I went downstairs getting a drink, I sat myself on the worktop flicking through my news feed on my mobile. I heard the door click open, I knew it would be John, he didn't knock as Jeff gave him the spare key while he was down here.

"John?" I called out, nobody answered, I tensed up jumping from the worktop to the floor placing my phone on the table, I left the kitchen into the living room, John was standing there looking at me not saying anything. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, hoping he would speak abs sensed the tension and started to bark.

"Put him in the kitchen" he spoke sternly, frightening me. I did as I was told, hushing abs into the kitchen closing the door behind him.

John came closer slowly, I backed myself to the wall getting as much distance as possible I sensed something was wrong, He lifted his hand to my head, pulling a lock of hair and twisting it. I swallowed it didn't seem right, the way he done it sent shivers up my spine casuing me to shake from fear.

"John what are you doing?" I asked in a scared whisper, He didn't say anything Just pushed himself closer, so his skin was touching mine, He took of his jacket throwing it to the floor. He pushed himself against me again,

"No John Please.." I tried to move but it didn't work he grabbed my wrists tightly pushing me against the wall,

"I don't know what my dad see's in you," his voice harsh and cold, his face so close to mine I felt his breath on my cheek.

"Your Just a slag, lets see if he still likes you now" he whispered slowly in my ear, hands still in a tight lock on my wrists,

"John let go" I pleaded, trying to move, he tightened his grip causing me to wince,

"No not yet" He pushed me to the floor, holding my wrists either side of my head, I felt tears streaming down my face, he moved his head to my neck kissing me sending shivers down my spine.

Not again please not again, I thought to myself trying to block it all out holidng my eyes shut. His touch making my skin crawl, it seemed like an eternity until he released me. I got on my jumper and jeans as quickly as I could before running into the kitchen throwing up in the sink.

"And Don't you think of telling Dad, who do you think his going to belive?!" John came was standing behind me, his presense making me throw up even more. But he was right, Jeff would never belive me, why would he? Even if we would how would I tell him, how would I tell him his son raped me? What would he think of me? All these questions causing me to be even more sick.

"When they come back, your going to be completly normal HERE ME?" he shouted coming closer, making me flinch back, crying once more.

"Now your going to go upstairs, put some make-up on, then come back down. You got that?" I nodded hoping he wouldn't come any closer, then ran upstairs going into the bathroom slamming the door shut then locking it. I turned looking at myself in the mirror, splashing my face with cold water to get rid of the tear stains. I put on some foundation it was rather tricky with my hands shaking. Then opened the door slowly, going down the stairs to find him at the bottom,

"Look at me" he put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up I turned my eyes so I wasn't looking at him.

"Good" he let go of my chin, I went sitting on the sofa pulling my legs up resting my chin on my knees,

"If you tell him he'll hate you, he will think your a slag who sleeps around, thats if he belives you. It will be in your best interests to keep this a secret. Who's side do you think he'd take?" He spoke in a harsh way, but was right Jeff would hate me.

I could hear a car pull up outside,

"Thats them, like I said it would help your case if you didn't tell them" he whispered in my ear,

The door opened revealing Jeff and Dixie, I put a weak smile on my face.

"Hiya kids" Dixie said in her usual cheery tone,

"Hey look I have to go, I waited till you were back though" John hugged Dixie then went over to Jeff,

"She was a little upset when I came here, maybe something happened at school" I heard him tell Jeff, How could he lie like that? I heard the door shut, he must have left Jeff sat next to me while Dixie went up the stairs,

"You ok Princess?" he asked I hated the fact he could read me like a book,

"Yeah" I replied, showing him a weak smile,

"You sure Princess, nothings happened has it?" He sounded really concerned, putting his arm around me

"No" I replied, I couldn't let him find out, he would hate me and I couldn't blame him.


	13. Chapter 13

Mia POV

I could tell by Jeff's eyes he knew something was wrong, but I could never let him know what happened. What would he think of me? Would he hate me?, It would be my word against John's he would never believe me. Why would he?

"I don't feel so good, I'm going to go to bed" I whispered, trying to be strong snd not to cry,

"Ok, well let me or Dix know if you start to get any worse" His body language full of concern, I moved my way up the stairs going in my room, unknowingly followed by Dixie,

"You ok sweetheart," her voice made me jump turning around

"Yeah, just don't feel to good" she didn't look to convinced, how was it they could both read me like a book?

"Right well do you want some pain killers?" She put her arm around me, leading me to the bed.

"No I'll be fine, just need some sleep" I muttered slowly

"Well, I will check on you in an hour" her voice soft and calm, she then got up and left closing the door quietly behind her. I waited until her footsteps faded down the stairs, before allowing the tears fall silently. Pulling my legs up, burying my head in my knees again.

I was so thankfull now, that Dixie made me stay on the pill, at least it meant I wouldn't get pregnant.  
My wrists were hurting like hell, I rolled up my jumper seeing why, on each were newly forming bruises in the shape of finger prints. More tears were rolling quickly down my cheeks, I would have to make sure I wore long sleeve tops, and jumpers for a while Jeff or Dixie wouldn't notice as it was winter so this is what I normally wore anyway. I really wanted to tell Jeff, but all the questions running through my mind stopped me. I fell back burying my face in the pillows, not knowing what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Jeff POV

Something was definatly up with Mia, she wasn't as bubbly as she normally was when me and Dix came back. This worried me deeply, I didn't want her going back to how she was.

I didn't get it though, she normally told me everything so how come she wasn't now?  
This just made me wonder more, I was hoping whatever it was she would tell us soon. I know she said she didnt feel well but I was sure it was something more than that, I just needed to find out what.  
I wanted to know why she wouldn't tell me, did I make her lose her trust in me after shouting at her?  
I wanted her to be able to come to me if she was ever in trouble, would she ever be able to do this again?

"Mate you ok?" Dixie sat next to me, laying down a mug of tea on the side

"Yeah, did you notice anything strange about Mia tonight?" I questioned her wanting to know if she felt the same way,

"Well she didn't seem her self if thats what your asking, she said she didn't feel well maybe thats it?" Dixie had a point, people never felt or acted themselves if they were unwell. I would just have to see if she was any better in the morning. It had been an hour, me and Dixie were sat like this,

"Im gonna go up, see if she's alright" I got up, going up the stais quietly incase she was asleep,

I got to the outside of her door, then pushing it open slightly to her lying on the bed, hugged up in a ball seeming to be sleeping. I went over placing the blanket gently over here, when I noticed the wet patch under her where her closed eyes were. Had she been crying? If so why, why wasn't she telling me what was making her upset?

I moved back observing her, from a distance away. After a while I decided to leave, going so I didn't wake her up, Dixie was down stairs playing with abs

"Dix, do you think Mia has lost her trust in me?" I asked looking to the floor from shame,

"No, why an earth would you say that Jeff?" she answered a little confused as to why I was asking the question,

"I just, can't help thinking she's hidding something from me" I sat next to her, as she put her arm around my shoulders,

"Why would she hide something from you?" whispering in my ear, causing great comfort.

"I dunno, but I think she cried herself to sleep..." I spoke guiltly, sad that she hadn't confined in me. Dixe just looked at me with a blank expression on her face, this was the end of our conversation. We didn't speak again until we were in bed,

"Jeff why do you think she cried herself to sleep?" Dixie asked as we layed facing the celling in the dark.

"There was a damp patch on the pillow under her eyes," I spoke slowly, feeling annoyed at myself. I felt her hand, rub up my arm.

"She'll tell us eventrully Jeff" I just hoped this was one of the times Dixie was right, and that Mia did tell me what was bugging her.

We went to sleep, slowly drifting into our own dreams.

I woke up the normal time of 7, due to the alarm buzzing off in my ear. I got up rubbing my eyes, squinting them at the beam of light that entered our room from the curtains. I stood up, reaching for my clothes and putting them on. I left Dixie to sleep for a while, deciding I would be kind to her and let her have a little lie in.

As I walked passed Mia's room, I expected to find her sleeping, but I was wrong. She was sat up in bed hugging her legs, looking not right.

"Mia, princess you ok?" I walked into the room sitting next to her on the bed,

"Yeah , fine Jeff" she replied, staring at me with her eyes that seemed so full of emotion,

"How long you been awake?"

"Couple hours..." she sniffed a little then rubbed her eyes,

"Mia, you should have woke us. You know you can wake us, anytime you need us"

"I know, Just wanted to be on my own for a bit" this made me feel bad, knowing that she wanted to be on her own, rather than wake me or Dix up.

"Wanna come down with me for a bit?" I asked hopefully, hoping she would come down with me,

"Alright then," she stood up, I felt her arms wrap around me unexpectedly, gripping onto me tight,

"Hey come on princess what's the matter, you can tell me" I kissed the top of her head, holding her there with my arms.

"Its nothing Jeff, honestly" she pulled out, then took my hand. I scanned over her features a little uneasy.

We went down the stairs but she stopped half way up, and stared at the floor at the bottom of them. I followed her gaze wanting to know what had grabbed her attention, but there was nothing there.

"Mia whats the matter?"

"Nothing" she replied, turning her head away from the spot that had took away her attention.

We went into the kitchen, when she suddenly ran to the sink and started being sick, I went over holding her hair back,

"Its ok, shhhh" tears were streaming from her face, and her body shaking from the shock of suddenly throwing up. Once I was sure she finished, I handed her a tissue her skin was drained of colour; I took her to the sofa sitting her down before she fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

Jeff put me on the sofa, I think if he didn't I would have passed out.

"You can stay here today, can't go to school like this."

"Jeff it's fine, please"

"Mia whats happened, tell me please" I knew he was begging he despratly wanted to know, but If I told him the truth he'd hate me.

"Jeff Im fine, nothing has happened" my convincing skills were weak he sighed; it was killing me lying to him, but I didn't know what else to do.

The morning dragged on, Dixie came down the stairs

"You alright you two?"

"Yeah.." I replied before Jeff had the chance, I ignored everything else that happened until Jeff and Dixie turned to leave, making sure I had their numbers and that I would call them if I needed them. Neither of them could get the day off, to look after me. I managed to convince them that I would be fine, they reluctantly agreed after I promised to phone them every two hours, or if I got any worse.

It just seemed an hour after they were gone, when the door opened maybe they left something behind I turned it wasn't Jeff or Dixie but John. I looked at him for a while, feeling my heart beat faster what more could he possibly want from me? I hated the fact he had a key, this gave him full access to me.

"Have you told him?" He said sharply

"No..." I whispered, this made him smirk.

"Good he would never belive you. He would chuck you out, for being a liar." I felt my eyes water up, realising the harsh truth. He put a hand to his pocket, pulling out a sharp pocket knife I gulped with fear my past experiences with knifes wasn't very good. He sat next to me, making me shiver I wanted to run but some how I was stuck filled with fear.

"Give me your arm" I looked to him a little confused, why did he want my arm?

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," He raised his voice a little, I reluctantly held out my arm. He rolled up my sleeve, making my skin crawl, I looked the other way. I felt sevreal sharp scratchs across my arm, it wasn't until I looked I knew what he was doing. He ran the knife across my arm, making sevreal scratchs all bleeding some deeper than others.

"Right heres whats going to happen, if dad see's them, your going to say you self harmed." he had really thought this through, he knew exacly where he was taking this. I felt tears fall unable to say or do anything. He got up and left shutting the door behind him, as soon as he left I ran to the door bolting it shut. I went into the kitchen crying turning on the tap putting my arm under it. It stung so much, but I had to clean them out, I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks from the pain. It took a while for them to stop bleeding, when they did I put another top on that was darker, so they wouldn't be able to notice any blood that seeped through.

I spent the rest of my day in my room, starting at the wall until it I got a text from Jeff saying they were on their way home.


	14. Chapter 14

Mia POV

I knew that they were comming home, but I didn't know if to say anything. What would Jeff think?  
After all the person doing this to me was his son, that he so badly wanted to know more about.  
But how far was John willing to take this? It was killing me not telling Jeff, but I was so scared as to what he would think. Would he think I was lying? If he did what would the consequences of that be?  
I didn't want to lose Jeff or Dixie, if I did then I would have nobody where would I be then?  
If I risked telling him, what would he think would he hate me?

I went down stairs unbolting the door, so they didn't get suspicous of anything. I winced when I moved my right arm, this was the one that had been cut. I rolled my sleeve to my jumper up trying not to cry as they stung deeply, counting 8 cuts one still bleeding little this is the one that hurt the most. It seemed like it was all starting again, I wasn't sure how much more I could cope with.

I sat down abs came infront of me, I rolled back down my sleves petting him. I really didn't know what I was going to do. The door opened making me flinch, even though It was just Jeff and Dixie.

"You alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah..." I didn't make my voice strong enough, as they both immediatly turned to me with concern.

"Have you eaten anything?" Dixie asked sitting next to me. I shock my head, making her sigh

"Dixie..." I wasn't sure what I was going to say

"Yeah darling?" she put her arm around me, I thought of all the things that could go wrong if I admitted what had happend, so I gave up in trying to say something.

"Doesn't matter.."

"Mia have you seriously not eaten anything all day?" Jeff sounded really worried, I hated not telling him the truth as to why I was feeling like I was.

"No" I replied slowly, looking to the floor

"Drunk anything?" he added

"No" I replied even slower feeling bad about myself.

"I'll get you some water princess" Jeff left to the kitchen. John had made me feel so bad, I forgot to do the simplest of things. Jeff returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water and what looked like paracetomal,

"Here, come on" he sat next to me, handing me two tablets and the bottle of water, it wasn't until I started drinking how thirsty I realised I was.

"Have you been sick anymore sweeti?" Dixie moving the hair away from my eyes,

"Not since this morning" I knew why I was sick this morning, I had a flash back on the stairs off what happened, Jeff managed to snap me out of it.

I could feel some blood, falling from one of the cuts, I was glad I wore a dark jumper now.

"I'll make you some toast sweetheart," Dixie got up, So I moved closer to Jeff he put his arm around me,

"You do trust me don't you Mia?" He knew something was up, I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want him hateing me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I did trust him, I really did I was just really worried about what he would think.

"Mia I know you, theres something your not telling me. You can tell me anything, please princess" I felt bad about him begging, I thought he would know something was wrong. He knew me better than anyone, even better than Dixie, don't get me wrong I loved Dixie with all my heart but there was something about me and Jeff that just connected. He was the Dad I never had, I felt so bad about what I was doing. But he didn't know I had my reasons for not telling him, and It was a pretty sick reason.

"Please Jeff, Just leave it ok" I whispered

"You see that makes me wonder more princess," He stroked my hair, not the way John did, John made me feel cold and scared, Jeffs touch was warm and comforting. Dixie came in with a plate of toast, handing it too me she entered at just the right time, as it seemed to put an end to the conversation.

"Jeff isn't John comming round later?" I continued eating, trying to hide my face of fear maybe I could escape him going to my room.

"Um yeah around 5ish" Jeff replied to her, I felt my heart racing. He couldn't do anything with Jeff and Dixie here could he? I finished the toast, placing the plate on the table infront. It only seemed 5 minutes before the door opened,

"Hi John, you alright sweetheart?" Dixie went over hugging him, I stayed put on the sofa, not wanting to go near him.

"Right I'm going to leave you three to it, need to pop and get some milk" Dixie grabbed her coat leaving the house

"Yeah Im good bye then Dix, what about you dad?"

"Course Never better mate" Jeff didn't move his arm from around my shoulder,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

I had Mia leaning into me, something definatly wasn't right. She wasn't herself and it was quite obvious to see, it hurt me that she wasn't telling me what was going on. When I asked her questions she became defensive, saying that nothing had happened, I knew this wasn't true I knew Mia this wasn't normal behaviour for her. She forgotten to eat or drink anything all day, what would have happened if me and Dix left her longer? She could have passed out hitting her head as she fell. A shiver was sent down my spine at the thought, at least for now she was safe lying comftorbly in my arms.

I could feel her shaking slightly in my arms, which made me hold her closer. Something was eating away at her, I had to find out what it was, I was determined to. She was like me in a way, she let things eat away at her, other than talking about them.

John came in, sitting down on the arm chair opposite,

"You a'right Mia?" I could have sworn I felt Mia flinch in my arms, and feel her pulse increasing rapidly, when John asked heer this question

"Yeah..." she replied rather quickly

"Jeff can I go" she whispered to me

"What go where?" I asked in a bemused way, what was she on about. Before I could say anything she got up making her way to the door, I got up overtaking her blocking the way out,

"Woah princess where you going?

"Jeff please, I can't do this" I saw her eyes filling up, what was going on?

"Can't do what, Mia tell me what's happened" I was begging her to tell me, the urge for me to know was killing me.

"I can't.. Please Just trust me." She looked so fightened and scared,

"Tell me whats wrong, please babe"

"I can't Jeff, I'm sorry..." She turned, walking away I took her arm stopping her dead in her tracks, I heard her wince in pain. I gulped turning her slowly, trying to find out what was causing her pain. She looked to my hand which was on her arm, I knew it was her arm. I lifted it gently rolling back the sleeves on her jumper not expecting what was there, Lots of cuts some small some big, one that seemed to still be bleeding this must have been the one causing her pain. Then on her wrist was black bruises relativly new, I knew this from being a paramedic, I also knew you only got those kind of bruise's from being pinned down. I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks, was this what she was trying to hide from me.  
I had let her down again, how could this have happened. I was so careful making sure she was safe, what could I have missed?

I spoke as calmly and softly as I could,

"Mia who did this to you?"

"I cut myself ok" I knew she was lying from one fact I picked up on being as a paramedic,

"I know as a fact you didn't, your right handed Mia so why are the cuts on your right arm?" I continued to speak softly, as not to startle or frighten her

"I can't, don't make me say please Jeff" she said inbetween sobs,

"You need to tell me," I insisted,

"You'll hate me Jeff, trust me you will." whispering softly, why would she think I would hate her?

"Aye I would never hate you, now who did this?" I looked into her eyes, watching the tears fall.


	15. Chapter 15

Mia POv,

Jeff was looking down to my arms, specificlly the one with the cuts on. He somebody had done this too me, but little did he know about what really happened and who really hurt me. I had to think of something fast, I couldn't tell him I may have done, if John wasn't sitting opposite but he was.  
He put his hand to my hair, stroking it softly.

"Please, Mia I need to know who did this"

"It happened after school... I don't know who it was..." I felt so bad about lying, but I couldn't tell him with John sat over there, looking so smug to himself knowing he was the one that caused this.

"Come out here with me," He put his hands on my shoulders leading me outside the house shutting the door behind us.

"Look I know your not telling me the truth, Why can't you tell me?" he sounded hurt, hurt that I wasn't telling him there was no secrets between me and Jeff, not until anyway.

"I can't tell you Jeff,"

"Why you haven't given me a good enough reason why," he spoke gently, making me feel even more bad.

"Because of who it is,"

"Who, just tell me Mia"

"It was John OK!" I shouted back, only realising what I just said tears streaming down my face, looking at his shocked expression his body moving backwards away from me, as if I had a gun.

"Mia what you on about, He wouldn't lay a finger on you!" He snapped back, I knew instantly by this that he didn't belive me.

"Wouldn't he, he already has..."

"You know what, I thought you trusted me Mia, obviously not" he looked at me ashamed, before turning back into the house closing the door behind him. I was only too used to being Ignored, called a names but not by Jeff. I sniffed wipping my hand under my eyes, before walking from the house up the path.  
I always went the same place when I was angry or upset, this was Ellie's grave it seemed strange but I felt cleansed after going there.

I started the mile walk to the cemetary, running my hand through my hair a couple times. I crossed the road, going down the firmiliar path, with all its different alley ways and short cuts. I decided to take the long route, I needed time to think.

What was I going to do now? I knew I wouldn't be welcome home for a while, if ever.  
John would never confess, he got rid of me that must have been what he wanted.  
I had nothing without Jeff or Dixie, literaly nothing no home, no family. A tear shed from my eye, as I knew my outcome was going to be bleak. It was starting to get dark, as I came outside the cemetry. Making my way to were Ellie had been layed to rest, I sat opposite the grey polished stone crossing my legs.

" I've really mucked things up Ellie, I thought everything was going to be ok. But it isnt is it?" I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer, but it felt good talking to her all the same.

"I didn't know what made me think he'd belive me. It was quite obvious who he was going to side with, there is me, a messed up care kid, or his son" I must have looked like a right weirdo talking to myself, but I was so much out of it I didn't care what people thought. It was near enough pitch black now, the only light was the ones of the laterns people had placed for their loved ones. It must have been a couple hours I was sat here, continuing to talk to ellie about what happened, feeling comforted that she couldn't answer back in a harsh way, but I still missed her.

"Ellie what do I do?" whispering with my tears. I heard crunching behind me, footsteps In the tree's I could see a figure moving slowly lifting their head, looking my way. My heart punding against my chest, staying as silent as I could, hoping they didn't spot me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

I left Mia outside, shutting the door behind me. Did she really expect me to belive that John hurt her?  
I was angry, this is why I shut the door back into the warm house with my son.

"She alright dad? John standing up looking out the window,

"Yeah, she's fine" I replied trying not to show my anger towards her, How could she blame my son? Was she jelous or something?

"Shouldn't you go after her?" He stated still looking out the window,

"No, she'll come back" I sat on the chair, burying my head in my hands. When I felt my phone ringing, I expected it to be Mia, but it was Dixie,

"Dix where are you?" She was only supposed to be getting milk, what was taking her so long?

"Sorry mate, bumped into Zoey on the way back. Going to the pub for a few drinks, give you guys time to bond" Before I could reply the phone was cut off so I placed it on the table. Dixie going to the pub with zoey, this was going to be a long night, she wouldn't be back before 12 so I would have to wait up for her.

I know it's bad, but I didn't feel anything towards Mia at the moment, how could she lie like that? After all I done for her, she goes and says that. She must have felt jelous towards John or something like that.

"So John, what you into then?"

This started a long conversation, I found out all his hobbies and interests, and that the highest score he got on his gcse was a B in music. He had to retake his driving test 4 times until he got his licence, we were talking for hours I didn't notice it getting dark, still no Mia I felt a little anxsious but nothing more she got herself into this for lying, any trouble she got in now, she would have to deal with it herself.

"So did Mia say anything?"

"Not that you want to know," I replied to John, knowing he would be hurt at her silly acusation,

"No, go on," he insisted, taking a drink of the water that had been placed on the table,

"She said it was you..." I looked to the floor a little ashamed, and annoyed.

"Don't bother with her dad, she's Just a slag anyway. You don't need her," I raised my head looking at him, had he really just said that?

"What do you mean John?" I was rather intruged in what he had to say, even more when he laughed to himself,

"You heard me, she's a slag. I made sure of it, she doesn't deserve you" He spat back,

"I wasn't doing anything to her, she hadn't had done before" Smirking to himself,

"John, what Did you do?" Was Mia right did he hurt her?

" I told her, not to say you'd hate her, throw her out, and I was right" He smiled to himself, but I wasn't smiling.

"What did you do?" I demanded

"Well I wouldn't call it rape exacly, she was to scared to tell me to stop" He said sarcasticlly, standing up my blood ran cold, I imagianed Mia being there alone and frightend because of my son, this made me feel sick to the stomach. I had let her down big time, I thought she would have been safe with John, little did I know what really happened, something that I was determined wasn't going to happen again but it did and by my son.

"YOU FUCKING BETTER NOT HAVE!" Roaring back at him, I stood up he was taller than me, but I was stronger.

"I did she is a little slut, anyway It wasn't me who didn't belive her, She's been out there 3 hours alone in the dark now. Anything could have happened." My anger was out of control, but even after what he done I couldn't touch him, he was my son.

"YOU GET OUT, AND STAY OUT. YOUR NO BLOODY SON OF MINE" Ranting at the top of my voice, watching him leave. Then reality hit, Mia had been out on her own for 3 hours in the dark and Cold.

She told me I would hate her, that I wouldn't believe her if she told me. I promised I wouldn't, but I did then I left her outside. Acussing her of lying, when she was trying to tell me the truth, I had to find her and fast, before somebody else did.


	16. Chapter 16

Mia POV

I sat staring at the spot where the person was standing, a little light was reflected letting me see a glimpse of his face. I didn't regognise him, why was he watching me?  
I got up from my sitting position, feeling the cold air brush against my skin. I started to walk briskly from where I was sitting, frustratingly hearing footsteps behind me. Was he following me?

I exited the grave yard, not sure where I was going just trying to lose him. I thought about going back home, but after Jeff's reaction of me telling him, would he really want me home?  
Me being stupid I found myself down a long enclosed alley way, I didn't have a clue where I was going, I just wanted to get away from who ever was following me.

I could not explain how petrified I was, I came out the alley way next to a long strech of path. I turned looking behind me, he was still following. Adreniline rushing through my body, what had I got myself into? Jesus christ I wished I just went back home, Jeff couldn't still be angry with me surely? Even if he was, he wouldn't want this happening I knew I was in danger, but I didn't know how I could get out of it. It was dark, freezing I had no clue where I was, and there was a stranger following me.

"Your a pretty little thing, what you doing out here alone?" His voice was more mature, he must have been at least 30.

"You look cold, why don't you come with me?" There was no way that was happening, I was frightened and scared not desperate. Before I knew it I broke out into a run, knowing this man was no good. Why did everything bad always happen to me? Thank god I was a good runner, but I could hear footsteps after me, getting closer and closer. I knew I was potentially running for my life, I didn't know what was going on in that mans mind, but I was sure it wasn't good. Before I knew it I was in the middle of a long lane of shops, I knew where I was, it was the shops we walk to if we need milk or fancy a treat. There wasn't many people about, maybe tenish but I didn't waste my time counting.

I was only a few minutes run, from the house. I was breathing hard from all the running, I don't think I had ever ran that fast in my life, I wasn't sure if I could last another few minutes. But where was I going to go now? I looked around, before I could think of something I was grabbed from behind,

"You Really should have come with me" He growled in my ear, I started screaming for help while wriggling in his grasp, but he tightly took hold of my neck forcing me to the wall. I started choking, coughing he was suffocating me, I couldn't breathe. Everything was getting darker...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

I went to the grave yard, knowing I had upset Mia deeply so the chances are this was where she would be. I looked around she wasn't there,

"Shit.. Oh god no.." muttering looking around, hoping she would be sat somewhere or standing behind me she wasn't.

"Jeff you utter idiot" Still muttering to myself, where would she go now, she always came here if she was upset or angry, I knew for a fact she would be both of those things. If anything happened to her, Dixie would kill me but I wasn't worried about Dixie, my only concern was going to Mia.

Where would she be now, I felt physiclly sick. If it wasn't for me, saying I didn't belive her then shutting the door on her, she would still be at home safe. I should have handled it better, I shouldn't have let her go off on her own, espeically at night when it was dark, cold and dangerous. I thought Mia was the one to blame, and it turned out to be John, thats why she didn't want to tell me. I now understood completly why she was trying to hide it not because she didn't trust me, but because of who John is to me, well was.

I would never love him like I did before, after what he had done. He tried to ruin my relationship with Mia, by breaking away at our trust, by doing the most hateful thing to her. As long as I found Mia, he was not going to do that.

Where would I look now? It was definatly my fault she was gone now, I should have known she wouldn't lie to me. I felt my eyes watering up, I had to find her I couldn't bare the thought of her running away, or something else horrific happening. I don't blame her for running of, I was out of order doing what I did. But I left her out there without giving a second though for three hours, a lot can happen in three hours. You can travel a long distance in three hours even on foot.

If I couldn't find her how was I going to explain this to Dixie, she would be absoulutly devestated. She would also give me a good telling off making sure I knew I was 100% responsible. Not that I needed it right now, I felt guilty enough.

I ran not sure where, I just ran calling out her name,

"MIA?!" No response, I rubbed my eyes getting rid of the tears, so I could see properly. I couldn't Belive John did that to her, if it wasn't for him confessing I would have always disbelieved her. I turned a corner, I was at the corner shops, noticing something in the corner of my eye. I felt physically sick at what I saw, But I had no time to think I had to get there now.

"GET OFF HER" Shouting running towards, a man had Mia pinned up by her neck. She looked like she passed out, under his grasp. He let go of Mia's neck, letting her fall I got there just in time. Catching her head as she fell, holding her frezzing body in my arms. The man ran off, I didn't blame him, if he stuck around it would be him lying on the floor unconscious, not my Mia.

"No, no please..." I felt her neck for a pulse, it was a little weak. The most worrying thing was her lips were nearly blue. Suddenly her eyes opened and she started coughing, struggling for breath. I could not describe the relief I felt, but what would have happened if I arrived any later.

"It's ok, It's ok Mia, I'm here" Her body was shaking, while she struggled for breath. I held her tight, resting her back on my knee. A tear falling from each eye,

"Jeff.." she asked breathlessly, looking to me with hurt in her eyes,

"Im here, Im so sorry I didn't belive you" I whispered, still holding her shaking body tight,

"He... He followed me... tried to get away" even more breathless than before,

"Shhh shh shh, It's ok Im here" I stopped her talking as she struggled for breath again, her lips slowly returning to there normal colour.

"Lets go home, get you warm" I said lifting her up, supporting her for the long walk home,

"You sure... You sure you don't hate me?" She whispered, while shivering even after my attempts of warming her, but It was Just to cold outside this is why I was trying to get home fast.

"Princess no, I don't"

"Jeff, you don't know what he did" she wimpered, unaware that he told me,

"I do babe, and it wasn't your fault."

"How do you know?" asking I felt her getting colder by the second, so hearing her voice was a good thing.

"It doesn't matter how, but I do" I replied, he last thing she needed to hear was what John said about her.

Thankfully we came to the house not long after, but there was somebody sitting on the steps outside the door,

"And where an earth where you two?!" Dixie stood up, looking at us both. How I was going to explain it to her I didn't know.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff POV

Mia was getting extremly cold, shivering uncontrolably. I didn't want to confront Dixie now, I had to get Mia in get her warm and calm, until I even thought about telling her.

I took Mia in, ignoring Dixie's questions. It was only until Mia was sleeping on the sofa, wrapped in a douvet I replied to Dixie,

"So what were you doing out there Jeff?" Dixie spoke sternly, wanting to know what was going on, I didn't reply causing her to ask another question,

"Alright, where did John go?"

"Don't even say his name Dix," I didn't want to hear his name, it sent shivers along my body, making me feel ill after what he did to Mia.

"Whats he done,?" she asked bemused as to why I suddenly dispised him, I couldn't say what he done out loud, but I gave her a pretty big clue.

"Mia's right arm" She looked at me, before going over to Mia kneeling opposite her, taking her right arm gently then rolling up the sleeves being careful as to not wake her. Her face immdiatly paling when she saw the cuts then bruises,

"He did this?" She stood up pointing at Mia's arm, I nodded weakly.

"Thats not the worst," I spoke quietly, moving my head down filling extremely guilty for letting this happen,

"You what?!"

"He raped her Dix" I wasn't sure how I managed to say this but I did, If Dixie was cross now what was she going to be like when I told her; I basiclly threw mia out for three hours, resulting in her nearly being strangled to death in the street. This was something that would have to wait for the morning, for now I told her enough.

"Please tell me this is one cruel Joke Jeff?!" she asked hopefully,

"Do I look like I'm joking?" I spat back making Mia stir a little,

"Tell you the rest in the morning..." Lowering my voice, She glared at me expecting me to tell her now, no matter how much she glared I wasen't going to she would just have to wait. I went over picking Mia up, I could have sworn she was still shivering this was the effects of being out until eleven in the british winter season. While putting her in the bed, I could see bruising beginning to form on her neck.

After I covered her in the douvet and a few blankets I turned seeing Dixie in the doorway, staring at me. As we entered our own room she started to speak,

"Don't think this is over Jeffrey, I want the full story first thing"

That ended our conversation for the night, at least it gave me time to think of how to tell her.

_The next morning _

"YOU DID WHAT?" Dixie was fuming, I just told her about me not beliving Mia, not going looking for her for three hours,

"Dix.."

"No Jeffrey, you left her out there for three hours, before deciding to look for her. Do you have any idea what could have happpened!" she slammed the draw shut, before walking past me. I hadn't even told her how I found her yet, I was hoping I didn't have to.

"Where was she then?" she asked sternly, making sure she was on the sofa without me,

"The corner shops,"

"With anyone?" Why did she always want to know the full details of things? I went silent remembering how I found her, the fact that if I got there as little as a minute later she would have died.

"Jeffrey I asked you a question, was she with anyone?" She was in her fiesty mood I didn't blame her, I knew I deserved it.

"Yes There was a man strangling her, while she was passed out against the wall" I replied back with a little hint of un intetional sarcasum, only making her more angry, but she was extremely upset knowing now that Mia was nearly killed last night, and it was down to me. I saw her eyes fill up, I opened my mouth to speak, but she did before I had the chance,

"Save it Jeffrey," she got up going up the stairs,

"Let me explain..." I wasn't sure what there was too explain, but I could try.

"Explain what, EXPLAIN TO ME THEN HOW IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT SHE WAS NEARLY KILLED?"

"I can understand that you didn't belive her Jeffrey, but that isnt an excuse to shut her out the house leaving her to fend for herself for 3 hours. IS IT JEFFREY?" Her face was red with rage, I didn't reply knowing it was best for her to get it out her system.

"Didn't one thought come across your mind, when you were sat here safe and warm. How she was, or if she was ok? CAN YOU REALLY BE THAT THICK, NOT KNOWING A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL WOULD BE IN DANGER ALONE AT NIGHT?" She was half way up the stairs, giving me a cold icy glare

"THIS WASN'T ANY 15 YEAR OLD GIRL THOUGH JEFF, SHES OUR FOSTER DAUGHTER WHO WE ARE MEANT TO LOOK AFTER, DIDN'T YOU THINK SHE WAS VUNERABLE ENOUGH?"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT DIX,?!" She had no idea how bad I felt Knowing Mia told the truth, and I left her out there.

"AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT, NO I DON'T. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH THAT GIRL MEANS TO ME?" Tears falling from her eyes, Mia mean't an awful lot to her. She was the daughter she never had, and loved her with all her heart, and I had just put her life at risk. I wasn't going to be in Dixie's good books for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dixie POV

I was the the most cross I had ever been at Jeff, He left Mia out on her own for 3 hours how was I mean't to feel? Then finding out he found her pushed against a wall by her neck, if he was any later she would have been dead. We have come too close to that reality to many times, but this time I blamed Jeff 100%. He didn't even give a second thought if she was safe, or in trouble which she was.

I understood him not beliving her at first, but he should have dealt with it differently then it wouldn't have ended up with her being suffocated until she passed out. I said all I wanted to say to him, all I wanted to do now was have a hug from Mia. I was glad Jeff got there when he did, but if he didn't shut her out in the first place it wouldn't have happened.

I went in Mia's room finding her sat up in bed hugging her knees,

"How you doing kiddo?" My voice croaking a little from shouting at Jeff, but bloody hell he needed it.

"Are you cross with me Dix?" She asked inncently, This made me want to sit with her I put my arm around her shoulders feeling her warmth, this was one thing that wasn't there last night,

"No I'm not cross with you, Im cross with Jeff" reasurring her, I was livid with Jeff he let me and Mia down big time, I wasn't letting him off the hook yet,

"But it was me that got into trouble, Don't stay mad at him," why was it she was so strong and forgiving, this was one strong, selfless girl.

"Mia he nearly got you killed"

"But..." I put my finger to her mouth to stop her talking, I wasn't going to have her blame herself for this, it was in no way her fault.

"Shhhh it was him that did this, not you so your not to go blaming yourself. But he wont be doing it again trust me"


	18. Chapter 18

Dixie POV

I didn't understand how Jeff could leave her out there for 3 hours, I knew he could be stupid sometimes but this defiantly crossed the line, especially when I found out he found her being strangled.

"Do you want a drink sweetheart?" I asked, knowing she must have been thirsty; she hadn't drunk anything since god only knew when.

"Yeah, ok" Replying in her sweet voice, that was music to my ears.

"C'mon lets go downstairs," I got off the bed waiting for her to do the same, when she did I saw her neck, near enough completely black.

"Let's have a look sweetheart" I moved my hand under her chin, looking at the bruising it was a little swollen too. This only made me angrier at Jeff,

"Does it hurt too much?" I didn't want her in pain,

"It's not too bad, I've had worse" She replied trying to brush away my concern, but I could see in her eyes it hurt as she winced a little when I moved my hand there.

"It hurts doesn't it?" I asked again,

"Like I said I've had worse, come on then" She took my hand away from her neck, holding it tight. Why was she so bloody strong, in all honesty it scared me how emotionally strong she was. We went down the stairs hand in hand; I noticed Jeff wasn't in the living room any more. He must have been in the kitchen,

"Sit in there, and I will bring you a drink in darling" I instructed watching her sit on the chair, followed by little abs. I went into the kitchen seeing Jeff in there already, sat at the table with his head in his hands. I felt no sympathy for him right now, it was because if him one of the most precious things in my life was almost taken away. He raised his head seeing I had come in,

"Dix please let me try and explain…"

"Go on then, explain to me, because I don't understand Jeff" I spat back, getting a cup out the cupboard,

"How was I too believe my own son would do that, I was angry"

"That gave you the right to shut her out. Did it?" I spoke not even looking at him,

"You know what Jeffrey; she was sticking up for you upstairs. After all you've done, she still loves you" I glanced back to him, him looking at me in disbelieve as what I said,

"She did what?"

"She stuck up for you, yeah; she wanted me not to go too hard on you. You're just lucky your foster daughter is so forgiving" Mia may have been forgiving, but at the moment I was not even close to forgiving him for what he did.

"You don't know how bad I feel Dix,"

"You are going to be late," I muttered looking at the clock,

"For what?" He looked a little confused; I didn't want him at home. I needed time to cool off, at the moment seeing Jeff made me angry again.

"Work, don't think you are staying here" Giving him one of my icy glares, letting him know I was boss,

"Dix you can't be serious?"

"Can't I? I've put you with Tamzin" I could have put him with Norman, so he should have considered himself lucky that I hadn't changed my mind already.

"Well what we going to do about Mia?" He asked looking to me,

"You mean what am I going to do about Mia" Correcting him, if he thought he had a say in things at the moment, he thought wrong. His face expression changed to one of hurt, but he had only brought this on himself.

"Dix, I'm sorry"

"What makes you think it's me you need to be apologising to me? You go in there and take one long look at her neck, take one long look at what you did" I knew this seemed harsh but it was true, I wasn't asking for an apology for myself, but for Mia he needed to make it a bloody good one. It was also true about her neck, I wanted him to look at what he caused although it wasn't directly his fault, he started the chain of events that unfolded last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

Dix had no idea of how I felt; didn't she think I felt bad enough for what happened?  
After everything that happened she still wanted me to go to work, I decided it would be best not to argue.

I knew she was going to be like this for a while, nobody could blame her, and she was only doing what any caring mother would. I sighed burying my head once more, she was right about me apologising to Mia, she was normally right. How I was going to say sorry I didn't know?

I got up off the chair, as I went up the stairs I could see Dixie cradling Mia on the sofa in front of the telly, I wasn't going to be allowed to do that for quite some time. I knew Dixie wouldn't leave me alone with her for ages, if ever. This upset me, as I would never hurt her, but I already had. I let have let her down too many times, and I had no clue how to make it up to her. I would have to think of that while at work, I got on my clothes, I had no idea why Dixie wanted me to go in I suppose she could have been worse pairing me with Norman, swear to god he was born with no personality.

I went back down the stairs; I could see from half way down Dixie was still cradling Mia, while watching the morning news. I thought it would be best not to say anything, so I left the house without saying a word. I hoped Dixie would be calmer when I got home, as I would be giving her time to cool off.

I couldn't say I wasn't expecting it, but not this bad. I really did feel terrible for what happened, I even gave John a key to the house that must have been how he got in. How could he, Mia is just a kid she didn't do anything to him, and he let me sit there knowing Mia was telling the truth waiting 3 hours before admitting what he did. I think he thought I was going to take his side or something, I couldn't believe how my son turned out, I remebered him as a child I was always proud of him. How could I be proud of him now?

I walked into the ambulance bay Tamzin was already there,

"Jeff, whats up with Dixie, she sounded like she could kill," Tamzin called from a few metres away,

"Long story"

"Well we got a long shift, come on" She beckoned, During that shift I told her everything, I hoped she would have an idea of how I could say sorry, but she was just as lost for words as I was. The six hours of work dragged on, soon it was finnaly end of our shift.

I entered the house Dixie still in her pjamas Mia nowhere to be seen,

"Wheres Mia?" I asked, hoping she still wasn't angry,

"Why do you care?" She replied hatefully, this answered my question of her still being angry,

"Of course I care" she stood up going into the kitchen, I followed her,

"Do you, I find that hard to believe," she started the washing up, talking without looking at me

"Will you stop this" I thought I had enough hatred put towards me by now,

"NO SHE CONFINED IN YOU JEFF, AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She turned, face red with rage again,

"DONT YOU THINK I FEEL BAD ENOUGH KATHLEEN?" I used her real name, this was something I had rarely done,

"YOU SHOULD FEEL BAD, IT WAS DOWN TO YOU SHE WAS NEARLY MURDERED"

"I BLOODY DO, I DONT NEED YOU MAKING ME FEEL ANY WORSE! AND I KNOW IT WAS MY FAULT SHE WAS NEARLY KILLED, YOU DONT NEED TO KEEP TELLING ME"

"IM GLAD YOU KNOW THAT JEFFREY, DOESN'T MEAN I CANT REMIND YOU"

"STOP IT," we both turned, seeing where this added voice came from, Mia was standing in the doorway,

"Just stop it, both of you..."


	19. Chapter 19

Mia POV

I was in my room reading, when I noticed Jeff comming in, I could hear the shouting from upstairs. They had never argued like this before, and they were arguing over me, I was spoiling there relationship. This made me feel bad enough, in a way it was my fault I shouldn't have got lost, I could have easilly ran from the grave yard to here, but I found myself lost and getting strangled to death. I was fed up slamming my book shut, going to where the shouting was, I stood there watching them, I had enough they were both acting like children, they were supose to be the adults.

"STOP IT" I shouted to them both, making them turn to me. I had rarely shouted, my voice was demanding and may have seemed frightening,

"Both of you, just stop.." whispering, a tear falling from my eye, I hated seeing them be like this to each other, they were meant to be best friends, collueges, Husband and wife.

"Mia how long were you listening?" Dixie asking, looking shocked that I was standing there, while Jeff was gobsmacked, I don't think I had ever made my voice that loud

"Since it started, you both finished yet?" I asked setting my eyes from one to the other, They both looked to the floor ashamed or too scared to look at me. I was being quite fiesty.

"You going to make up?" I asked sternly,

"Mia I can't, not after what he did" she looked up, admitting she couldn't make up with Jeff,

"Then Im sorry," I apologised in advance, because what I was going to do would annoy them both, but they needed to make up. I pulled the door shut, turning the lock, locking them in there together.

"Mia let us out" Dixie calling desperatly,

"C'mon princess," The door started banging, they were both calling to be let out.

"Not until you both make up" I shouted through the door, getting silence in return. I went upstairs to get my book, bringing it down stairs laying on the sofa, continuing to read waiting until they had finished arguing.  
Then and only then I would let them out, I smiled to myself feeling cunning after what I had done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dixie POV

Mia was one smart kid, too smart for her own good. I glared at Jeff, we didn't speak for a while. Just an akward tension filling the room. I was still livid with Jeff, how Mia could forgive him so easilly I would never know, I knew I could be a stubborn cow but I had a right to feel how I did.  
Jeff started pacing the room, I sat on the work top fiddling with my nails. Hoping Mia would let us out.

"Babe..."

"Don't you say anything Jeffrey, HAVE YOU SEEN HER NECK, HAVE YOU?" I snapped causing him to move back,

"NO I HAVENT, BECAUSE YOU WONT LET ME NEAR HER" Jeff looked up

"WELL WHAT DO YOU EXPECT, YOU SHUT HER OUT THE HOUSE, WHY AM I GOING TO WANT YOU NEAR HER. When you see her buised neck I hope you feel bloody guilty!" Maybe I was being harsh, but I still didn't see how he could shut her out like that.

"Why Jeff, I don't get it?" questioning him, if he could tell me why he did it, mabye I would understand, but I did have doubts,

"I DONT KNOW AND YES I FEEL FUCKING GUILTY, I HAVE DONE ALL ALONG!" He sunk to the floor, tears from his eyes part of me wanted to hug him, but the other told me to leave him there, hear what he had to say,

"When John spoke to her, she went frigid she wanted to go...  
I took hold of her arm, stopping her from going, this is when I knew something was wrong she looked in pain." Tears were rolling down his cheeks, I stayed put wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Her wrists were bruised, She had cuts on her arm. I asked her who did it to her, she said she couldn't tell me, that I wouldn't believe her. I took her outside, so it was just me and her she said it was John. I didn't know what I was thinking, I thought she was jelous of him so I went in the house shutting the door behind me."

"Did you say anything to her?" I asked unable to keep my voice strong,

"I called her a liar, Jelous of John. I had no idea he was capable of something like that Dix."

"Shows us how people change," I responded keeping my voice calm,

"Then I told John what she said, he called her a slag that she didn't deserve me, that he made sure she knew this. I asked him what he done, he admitted raping her. It's the way he said it, like he was proud and wanted me to take his side."

I was glad he was telling me, but I couldn't stop myself sitting next to him pulling him towards me,

"As soon as I found out, I went looking. He had her by her throat, she was against the wall, not moving. I thought I was too late. Her lips were blue, she was so cold..."

"Im sorry Jeff" Tears falling at a rapid pace, as I put my arms around him. I didn't put myself in his shoes, he was blaming himself so badly, and all I was worried about was making him feel even worse.

"Dix I nearly got her killed,"

"Yeah but she isn't is she" I was still annoyed and he was right, but thats the last thing he needed to hear,

"She isn't going to trust me again, is she?" I didn't know the answer to this question, but I was sure she would,

"Jeffrey Collier, Mia loves you if she didn't, why is she making such a big deal about us making up?" I was positive Mia still loved him, she had been sticking up for him all day while he was at work. Defending him while I sat there making stupid remarks.

"Jeff what are we even doing, neither of us have been there for her, we have just been picking at each other, when we should have been there for her," I admited we were meant to be the adults, Mia was acting more adult then both of us and she was the one going through all the pain, she was supporting us when we were supose to be supporting her.

"Supose your right, what were we thinking?" Jeff sounded as ashamed as I was,

"Tell you what she's one bloody smart kid" he added, he was right though

"What at locking us in here until we made up" I said sarcasticlly still hugging him,

"C'mon lets see if she will let us out. Tell you what though Im definatly taking the lock of this door" He stood up helping me up after, while we rested our heads on the door,

"Mia you can let us out now," Jeff called out to her, we both prayed she hadn't fell asleep, or had her earphones in, we didn't want to be trapped in the kitchen forever.

"Depends, you finished arguing yet?

"Yeah princess we have," We waited for a minute or two, then the door clicked open. Mia was standing there crossing her arms, showing rather openly she was cross with us both.

"Im sorry Babe, were going to be here for you now" I let Jeff stroke her hair, I decided it would be best for him to say what he had to. I saw his eyes move to her neck the bruising and swelling still there, he moved his hand to trace around it, but she brushed it away, taking a tight grip of his hand.

"Don't Jeff, it wasn't your fault. I don't like you and Dixie arguing. I hate it, your not meant to argue, you both love each other" She started to cry, I wanted to hug her and hold her tight, but it was Jeffs turn to wrap his arms around her.

"I know princess, I gathered that when you locked us in the kitchen, not letting us out until we apologised to each other" This made her chuckle a little,

"Seemed a good plan for you to make up," I stood back allowing them to interact, my god they both needed it. Mia had been a wreck all day crying, It took forever to convice her Jeff still loved and cared for her.

"I know thank you, you made me and Dix see what we were doing. Please don't cry..." He added wipping away her tears.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thought it was about time Jeff and Dixie made up, please let me know what you thought by reviewing xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bit of a long chapter, hope you like it all the same :) xxx**

* * *

Jeff POV

I was so glad me and Dix made up, I knew it was hard for her, I really mucked things up. I felt even worse by arguing with Dixie, it was evident Mia hated us arguing. This was the first time me and Dix argued in front of her, this was something I deeply regret. The only thing me and Dixie were worried about was playing the blame game, when we should have put aside our differences and been there for Mia she was going through so much, you would have never thought she was raped just 3 days ago.

This was one strong kid, but I didn't want her to be strong anymore, I wanted to comfort and cradle her in my arms. It scared me how she could hold herself together, shut everything out and focus on one thing, this thing was me and Dixie making up, I was so grateful to her. If it wasn't for Mia locking us in the kitchen we would have never made up. It shouldn't have been down to Mia to make us see what we were doing to each other; me and Dixie should have been adults.

I looked at Mia's neck, Dixie was right it was bruised and swollen, what did Mia do to that man to make him lash out at her? She was just in the wrong place, at the wrong time and I could never forgive myself for allowing that to happen.

"Mia I…" I had no clue what to say to her,

"It's fine Jeff, it was my fault I was stupid finding myself down that alley," Hang on wait she said alley I found her by the shops, did he hurt her?

"Alley, god Mia he didn't…"

"No he didn't do anything, he wanted me to go with him, I just ran after that but he followed" her words making my stomach churn, thank god she was a smart kid and ran, what would have happened if she didn't? What would have happened if he took her?

I was brought out my thoughts by feeling someone wrap their arms around me, I held Mia in a tight embrace never wanting to let her go, wrapping her in cotton wool forever.

"I love you Mia" whispering while holding her close,

"I love you too," she mummbled leaning on my chest, I couldn't belive she had forgiven me yet again, I couldn't let her down again this would be my final chance.

The next few weeks were hard on us all, John was nowhere to be found I changed the front door lock, so the key he had wouldn't work. Dixie had become very protective of Mia, and was very reluctant at leaving her alone with me, when she did it would never be for longer than an hour. I had to find a way to show her I wasn't going to do anything like that again, it was going to be hard but I had to try. Mia was refusing to see a couciller after what happened, but she seemed to be coping a lot better than before, so me and Dixie came to an argreement that if she got worse we were just going to force her, it may be cruel but we only wanted her to be ok, physically and emotionally. She was strong and managed to keep everything in, it didn't stop her jumping when the door went, and she refused to sit with strangers without me or Dixie present, but so far this didn't seem to be an issue. Her refusel to tell me what happened between her and John annoyed me a little, but she did tell Dixie so at least she told her, I tried to get it from Dixie but she just kept saying it wasn't her infomation to share, that I wouldn't want to know anyway. It was now the end of mine and Dixie's two weeks compasionate leave, I was so glad we took it out we needed a break from work, and Mia from school. Today was the day we all went back, and I really wasn't looking forward to the twelve hour shift that was to come.

Looking at the clock it was 7am, too early to be awake in my opinion looking next to me, there was an empty space Dixie was gone.

"Dix?!" I called wondering where she went,

"Shut it, or you'll wake Mia," she hissed coming out the bathroom

"ALREADY AWAKE!" Hearing Mia call making me jump, I looked over to Dixie smilling sarcasticlly because she was wrong,

"Dont say anything Jeff" She scowled getting dressed, she never liked being wrong. I got out of bed, getting dressed then going to Mia's room. She was sat cross legged on the bed, fully dressed in her school clothes on her phone,

"Are you trying delibratly to run up a massive phone bill princess?!" Commenting, making her flinch.

"No not delibratly, I said sorry didn't I ?"

"Yeah my credit card was sorry as well, £50 you went over Mia" I didn't really care at the time or even now, she was calling me and Dixie, sometimes Tamzin. It was just a little unexpected after the large amount of texts and minutes her contract already gave her.

"I did say to get it capped" Defending herself with smart remarks,

"How was I to know, you could get through 7000 texts and 500 minutes in three weeks?" I sat next to her kissing her head lightly as she moved it on my shoulder.

"Are you still going on about the phone bill Jeff?!" Dixie in the doorway now approaching in,

"Yes" Mia exclaimed lifting her head. Dixie looked at me raising her eye brows as if to say, stop it already Jeffrey.

I did feel bad, taking Mia to school leaving her to her own devices, unitl 10 tonight when we came home but she convinced us she was ready. Me and Dix watched her enter the school, before driving off to the twelve hour shift that I was dreading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

I was glad to be back to school, it may have sounded strange but after everything that happened, I just wanted to be with people my own age in a different enviroment. I didn't mind my lessons today, I had dance I loved dance my specialty was tap not that Jeff or Dixie knew, I was supose to be getting an A* in dance so that was good. Pe was after, geography then double food tech would complete my day.

Dance went quick, so did Pe although it was far too cold to be playing netball outside. Geography was tense, we had a supply so this made me nervy, I just sat and talked to Amanda. Next was food tech, I loved food tech although I couldn't cook.

Waiting to be let in the classroom, I found a firmiliar face,

"Mia?" I looked to Aaron who came over to me,

"Where have you been, you haven't been at school in weeks"

"Doesn't matter, what we cooking today?" I asked changing the subject so I didn't have to talk about what happened.

"Victoria sandwich, something like that anyway," He looked a little concerned at me.

When we went in he turned out to be right, we were making victoria sponge, strangly enough we were partnered together, but I prefered being with him than with some other kid I didn't know.

"Looks like were going to fail then,"

"Hey, I aint that bad"

"So it wasn't you that exploded the pie last year,"

"That wasn't my fault" I remembered last year, I didn't poke holes in the pastry or something so it exploded in the oven everywhere. I was glad Aaron changed the subject from why I hadn't been to school in two weeks. The first hour passed quick, me and Aaron mainly talked so were no where near finished the baking.

"Mia, what do you think about having a new hair style?" He remarked, I was confused as what he said, until he poured flour all over my head, I opened my mouth unable to speak from the shock he just caused me.

"You'll pay for that" I snapped back throwing sugar at him, before we knew it had broke out into a massive food fight between me and him, envolving mainly flour and sugar.

"AARON AND MIA, HERE NOW" A loud voice belowed, our food tech teacher was red in the face shouting at us both. He was really old, must have been at least 70 he had grey hair, and a stubby mostache. We went over to him the whole class watching, he was trying to lecure us on the fact we were being to childish. I was unable to contain myself, sniggering Aaron did the same,

"Oh you think this is funny do you? I will be phoning your parents Aaron, and as for you Mia your foster parents will be informed immdiatly. Its always the kids in care that cause trouble"

"You can't say that" Aaron spoke up, I was glad he was sticking up for me I didn't have the guts to do it myself.

"Go up into my office until I come for you" He spoke sharply, me and Aaron left breaking out into laughter as soon as we exited the classroom.

We went upstairs to his office that smelt of tea, and had a horrible fluffy cat as a door stop. I made my way sitting myself on the desk, running my hand through my hair getting as much of the flour out as I could, leaving it on the carpet.

"Can't belive you did that" I said still running my hand through my hair, he sniggered before answering,

"Well in fairness, you poured a whole bag of sugar on my head" he exclaimed trying to get it out of his hair to,

"Im suprised that you could even reach" He added making me glare at him,

"Are you saying Im short?" before he could answer the door shut, I jumped not expecting the loud bang that it caused from shutting. Aaron went over to it, trying to open the door, but it remand shut.

"Mia I think were locked in" He admitted, I now knew what Jeff and Dixie felt like when I locked them in.

"Great..." I said sarcasticlly laying down on the desk.

"Its going to be ages, until he comes up" He remarked, I knew he was right.

"Do you think he will even remember were up here" I said looking at the celling, he was rather old and tend to forget things, I would have used my phone, but it was in my bag in the classroom downstairs

"Better not" He stated sitting next to me,

"Why did you stick up for me down there" I questioned, wondering why he bothered not many people did

"He had no right to say what he did, he doesnt know what you've been through" He looked down to me and I smiled at him. It was very rare that people bothered with me, this is why I cherished Jeff and Dixie so much.

"So why haven't you been in then?" He questioned, seeing as we had nothing better to do I told him, watching his shocked expression at some of the things I said. It was getting dark outside our teacher still hadn't come, giving me more time to explain to Aaron about my life, I even told him about louie and Ellie how I came to meet Jeff and Dixie.

"Bloody hell, I'm so sorry" he looked a little upset,

"Wasn't your fault" I said still looking at the celling,

"That man wanted you to go with him? Louie sounds like a right nasty peice of work, its good your with Jeff and Dixie they sound like they really care" I nodded to his question,

"Yeah they do care," I replied feeling happy of being with Jeff and Dixie, rather than louie

"Glad you ran, sounds like a creep" Before He answered the lights went out, I sat bolt right absolutly petrified,

"Aaron I can't be in the dark, where are you?" I questioned, feeling a hand grip in my own, this made me scream like hell,

"Shhh its only me, its ok Im gonna get us out. Do you have a hair grip?" He spoke calmy, while I reached to my hair with my shaking hand, I hated being in the dark, you couldn't see what was lurking in corners of rooms or infront of you. I had Aarons hand in a tight grip, we went over to were the door was it clicked and we were out.

"See I told you, I would get us out"


	21. Chapter 21

Mia POV

I was breathing heavilly, being in there with the lights off petrified me.

"Why did they go off like that?" I asked still out of breath,

"Dunno, but at least were out. You ok?" He looked to me a little concerned I still had a tight grip of his hand.

"Yeah just don't like the dark" I said trying to ease my breathing I really didn't want to have a panic attack.

"Lets go, get our bags" He said calmly, I completly forgot about our bags being in the classroom downstairs. I couldn't believe he forgot about us being upstairs.

"Where'd you learn to do the picking lock thing with hair clips anyway?" I asked taking my mind off being in school with all its narrow corridors in nearly pitch black.

"I didn't I just sort of guessed" He replied keeping hold of my hand as we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah well thanks" I was so greatful to him getting us out, I don't know how I would have coped, at least now all we had to do was get our bags then we could leave.

"Thats alright, do you think Jeff and Dixie will be worried?" When he asked I didn't consider this, but they didn't finish work until 10 it couldn't be that time already surely?

"Maybe dunno, they are still at work. What about your parents?" I asked in return

"Nah they wont be back until eleven" We came outside the door to the food tech class room, luckilly it was still open. Aaron went in first but I still had his hand, he put the light on making me feel more comftorble,

"Better?" He asked,

"Yeah, sorry I just don't like not being able to see whats infront of me" I replied feeling a little stupid, but it was the truth I couldn't even sleep without a light on anymore, making Jeff complain about the electricity bill.

"Its fine Mia, I understand" He led the way over to the back table where both of our bags were, I pulled out my phone checking the time,

"Its 8:40" I was shocked at the amount of time, we were upstairs for, I only thought it had been a couple hours, no wonder I was hungry, there was only 1 text from Jeff moaning about Dixie driving recklessly again.

"Jesus christ really ?!" He leant over my shoulder looking at my phone screen showing the time was indeed 8:42, I put it in my pocket then my bag over my shoulder,

"Come on lets get out of here"

"Yeah this place gives me the creeps" I admitted, being at school at night in the dark was terrifying me.

"You do realise you still have flour in your hair Mia" he sniggered putting his hand to my hair,

"And yours still has sugar in it" I added sarcasticlly, as we left the room. My hand finding itself in his again,

"You really don't like the dark do you" He sounded rather sympathetic while I was gripping onto his hand, not wanting to lose him as a consequence being on my own.

"No I don't scares the hell out of me"

"I've gathered that, you determined to break my hand or something?"

"Sorry" I losened my grip a little,

"Don't worry Im not left handed anyway" He spoke kindly, as we left the building feeling the instant cold,

"God its cold" I took out my hoodie from my bag, putting it on making me a little warmer.

"Yeah come on, lets get you home" He didn't let go of my hand as we left the building,

"What I can walk myself" I didn't want him going out his way for me,

"Mia you being serious, if Jeff found out I let you walk home alone in the dark, he would have me by my neck" This was a quite true statment, something that Jeff would probobly do.

"But you live nowhere near where I do" he was at least a few miles from where I lived with Jeff and Dixie,

"Im not worried about me, come on" He continued insisting

"You sure?" I was suprised he was willing to do something like that,

"Yes, I don't want you running in any collapsing buildings" He stated as we left the school gates,

"I got out didn't I?" I spoke ashamed looking at my feet as we walked

"Yes unconscious and bleeding, I'm only just getting to know you, I don't want anything happening. Which is why I'm making sure you get home safe" He said sternly but kindly at the same time.

"Thanks," I replied feeling happy I wasn't walking home alone,

"Do you want to come in, call a taxi?" I asked, feeling guilty that I had led him miles away from his own home,

"Would you mind?" he sounded suprised at what I was offering,

"No its the least I can do," At leaast this way I knew he wasn't walking, he smiled down too me.

"You are really short" he sniggered at my small height,

"Shut up," I hit him playfully on the arm, making him laugh harder,

"Calm it shortie Im only playing," He didn't hit me back, just poked my nose lightly

"Can't help my height, ok" We came to my house, I opened the door letting us both in.

"Phone book and phone is over there" I pointed to the table next to the door, while kneeling down to make a fuss of abs. He flicked through the book, then picked up the phone I heard him saying my address then his, saying thank you then hanging up.

"Going to be here in 15 minutes" He commented, giving abs a scratch behind the ear.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" I knew I was really thirsty myself so offered a drink to Aaron,

"Yeah alright then" We both made our way to the kitchen, I showed him the offer of drinks. He took out a bottle of cola, while I took one of lemonade then sitting myself on the usual place of the work top.

"Your really pretty, you know that don't you?" This comment took me by suprise,

"Pffft as if" I neve thought of myself as pretty or beautiful in anyway.

"You are, you really don't see it do you?" He put his hand to my cheek which I moved away with my hand, just holding it. I then shock my head I really didn't see myself as pretty in anyway.

"Trust me you are, do you want to go out sometime?"

"Nothing serious, as friends?" He added making me feel a little better about it,

"Yeah I'd like that..." I replied a smile growing on my face,

"Have you got my number?" He asked I shock my head, he took the pen from the side, taking my hand writting a number on it.

"Call me, seriously any time you need me, I'll be there ok"

"Yeah, thanks" The door then knocked making me Jump,

"Thats my que to leave, and promise me if a building over there falls down you'll stay put" He pointed to where I was sat,

"Promise"

"Good, like I said call me anytime you need me" He took his bag from the corner of the room then leaving, I sat smiling to myself, writting in the number in my contacts list. I got off the work top, getting an apple from the fruit bowl going into my room to read.

"MIA WERE BACK" Dixie's voice echoed through the house,

"UPSTAIRS" I called back, putting down my book as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Dixie came in my room,

"Hiya kid, how's your day been?"

"Good yours?" I replied smiling at her

"Yeah, whats happened why you smiling at me like that?" she asked sitting opposite me,

"Nothing," I said still looking at her eyes scaning me over suspicously.

"Who's number is that's on your hand?" She questioned moving her eyes to my hand

"Nobody's, you brought any food back" I said standing up, Dixie still looking at me in a strange way rolling in her lips,

"What?" I asked defensivly

"Nothing..." Dixie replied grinning at me, god she knew me too well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to rachelH, who gave me the idea to this chapter :) hope you all like it and don't find it to boring xxx**

* * *

"So what's his name?" She continued, still sitting on my bed while I was standing by the door.

"Who's name?" I responded quickly, only causing more questions being asked.

"That boys who's number is on your hand" Dixie replied, It was extremely annoying at how well she knew me, I couldn't lie to her now.

"Aaron," I mumbled a little quietly, but she still heard me,

"That's a nice name, so do you like him?" I did like him, but I wasn't sure if he liked me, yes he was kind, but he was only trying to be nice. Anyway I didn't feel worthy of somebody like him, I would never be in his league.

"Yeah, it's just…"

"Just what?" She asked sympathetically, as I sat on the bed next to her.

"Since what happened with Louie, I don't feel worthy, pretty, or anything like that" I admitted feeling bad about myself,

"That wasn't your fault Mia and you are very worthy, and a beautiful girl" she moved the hair away from my eyes as I looked down,

"But I can't see it…" I replied frustrated that I couldn't feel good about myself anymore.

"Aaron obviously seems to,"

"Doubt it, his just trying to be nice, and was trying to calm me down"

"Why is he being nice if he doesn't want it to go anywhere; what happened to make you scared"

"Long story," I replied moving myself, to put my legs in a more comfortable position,

"Well Jeff has the football on, good we have a lot of time then isn't it" I looked up to her face into her eyes before starting to tell her what happened.

"It started in food tech, we were paired together" She nodded, letting me know she was listening to what I was saying.

"For the first hour we mucked around a bit, then he put flour in my hair"

"So that's that white stuff in your hair then" Dixie commenting, obviously my hair must have still had flour in it, it didn't surprise me after the amount he put in my hair,

"Yep, then I put sugar in his, before we knew it we were having a massive food fight with the flour and sugar," I couldn't stop myself sniggering remembering the look on my teachers face.

"The teacher called us over, so you and Jeff will be expecting a phone call anytime soon.  
He told us to go wait upstairs in his office, then made a stupid remark about children in care are always the ones that caused trouble, then Aaron stuck up for me"

"I'll make sure I get to the phone before Jeff then. That was nice of him to stick up for you" It was nice, and I was glad he did the teacher made me feel so small, how could he judge me when he had no idea what I had been through?

"It was, so we went upstairs to his office, but the door shut locking us in"

"Well now you know how me and Jeff felt" She added, making me laugh.

"We just sat and talked, didn't notice it getting dark. He asked why I hadn't been in, so I told him. I told him everything, about meeting you and Jeff, about Louie and Ellie,"

"You obviously trust him" she responded calmly, rubbing circles in my palm.

"Suppose," I guessed I did sort of trust him, I wouldn't have let him in the house if I didn't.

"What do you mean suppose Mia, you told him the thing that has made you hurt most, you only tell people things like that if you trust them" She still spoke calmly, playing with my hand still. I smiled at her, in a way to say; yes I know your right.

"We didn't realise it was getting dark, but then the lights went out. He managed to get us out by picking the lock though, and then we went to get our bags."

"The teacher forgot about you, stupid sod remind me to tell the school about him next week" She said, sounding annoyed that me and Aaron were left in the classroom for hours until we found our own way out. It was parents evening next week, and Jeff and Dixie had been made to go because of my grades dropping.

"Did you walk home alone?" She added panic in her voice,

"What, no Aaron walked with me, said that if Jeff found out he let me walk alone he would have him by the neck" Reassuring her that I didn't walk alone,

"Sounds like something Jeff would do, that was nice does he live round here then?"

"No, so I offered him in to call a taxi, he lives a couple of miles from here"

"That's alright then, he sounds like he really cares" I didn't know if Dixie was right, I didn't know if he was just trying to be nice or if he really cared.

"Why would anybody want to care about me" I muttered annoyed I felt this way about myself, but I couldn't help it after what happened, I always felt worthless I even told Jeff he should have let me be strangled to death. This really upset him, but this made him and Dixie realise how I seemed strong on the outside but it was all just an act to hide the true me.

"Me and Jeff do sweetheart, seems like somebody else does now too." She pulled me into a hug, sensing that I felt bad about myself.

"When we came in, he asked if I wanted to go out sometime, as friends" I added but we both really knew if I went the chances were, it would become more than friendship.

"What did you say?" she asked still holding me, twirling my hair.

"I said that would be nice" I replied, thinking of going out with Aaron as friends, secretly hoping it would become something more.

"I'm proud of you Mia" Why was she proud of me, what had I done?

"What have I done?" I replied not knowing what I had done to make her proud of me,

"After what happened, you still have the guts to talk to boys. But this Aaron seems really nice, not like some of the kids you get around here" She stated, Aaron was nice, nicer than any other boys around this area who smoked or did drugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dixie POV

I didn't know what to think of Mia and Aaron, but from what she described he seemed to really care. He walked her home, making sure she got back safe, and looked after her when she was scared from being in the dark, which from my own experinces I knew this was a hard Job. Mia detested the dark, Me and Jeff had to go to Ikea to buy a bed side lamp she could leave on while she was asleep.

I was glad she told me about Aaron, I enjoyed talking to her about it. I didn't want her feeling that she couldn't come to me, like the way I felt with my own mother. I was so pleased she still had the confidence to talk to Aaron, after what happened with John I thought that would have finished her but I had been proved wrong. I did want to meet this Aaron though, to make sure he wasn't taking advantage of her but if he was he would have used her when they were locked in the classroom, or when she invited him in to call a taxi, but he didn't much to my relief. Mabey this was going to work, I hoped so Mia deserved someone who wasn't going to take advantage or hurt her. I hated the way she felt about herself, I hoped if she did go out with him, Aaron could try and make her see how gorgous and beautiful she really was. Mabey this would be one thing he could do, that me and Jeff couldn't.

"Dixie?" Mia asked still in my arms

"Yes sweetheart" I stroked her hair a little, running my hands through it finding the odd bit of flour here and there, I was glad she got him back with the sugar though, mine and Jeffs actions had been seen to rub off on her.

"Jeffs going to kill me isn't he?" she asked a little worried, wondering what Jeff would think, I hadn't thought this far myself,

"Let me worry about Jeff" I replied trying to think of how to explain this to him.


	23. Chapter 23

Dixie POV

"Jeff, what age were you when you had your first girlfriend" I brought in the topic as casually as I could, we were both laying in bed on our backs, the room lit with the bedside lamp which we brought from Ikea when we picked up Mias. The door left open a little, so we could hear if Mia had a nightmare but recently they had seemed to die down, which was a good thing it meant me and Jeff had a full nights sleep at least.

"Dunno think 13,"

"Right" I thought to myself, this would be something I could use against him as Mia was 15,

"Wheres this leading princess?"

"Nothing, don't worry" I replied trying to give myself time to think

"Now I am worried, what's going on?" He turned facing me, I bit my lip unsure of how to tell him, I didn't want him to react badly.

"Its Mia" I said slowly,

"Whats happened?" He asked immediate panic in his voice,

"Nothings happened mate" Reasuring him that she was safe and tucked up in bed asleep.

"Well why you looking at me like that? Blimey am I thick, I'm gonna kill him" I didn't even have to tell him, but he sort of guessed from my body language, Jeff always knew what I was thinking even when I didn't want him to, this was due to us being with each other 24/7, but I didn't want it any other way.

"He really cares Jeff, anyway you can't go around killing people" I added,

"Pffttt, come on Dix bet you his only saying what he wants her to hear. Why not?"

"Jeff you can't say that, you've never even meet the lad. He was decent enough to walk her home in the dark, after getting locked in the teachers office"

"Locked in the teachers office?" he questioned,

"Yeah the sodding teacher sent them up, then forgot about them. I swear i'm going to give him a piece of my mind next week" I was livid, how can a teacher send their pupils up into the office and forget about them, lets face it Mia isn't somebody people forget easilly. I was glad she wasn't alone, she would have been a complete emotional wreck

"That is my point Dixie we have never met him. She isn't having a boyfriend and thats final" He said sternly, making me sigh this wasn't going to be easy.

"Jeff its part of growing up," He knew it and I knew it, he just didn't want to accept it

"He will only take advantage, thats what boys that age do" He muttered, perhaps this wasn't a good time to mention Aaron was in fact 16, although he was in the same year as Mia, his birthday was before hers making him older.

"So you were taking advantage of the girl you went out with at 13 were you?" I asked, making him go quiet.

"That was different,"

"How?"

"It just was, anyway she's vunerable at the moment"

"Jeff she is tougher than me and you put together," He knew this but was just thinking of excuses why she couldn't go out with Aaron.

"No boy is going to break her strength Dix, another reason to why Im saying no"

"What makes you think a boy is going to break her strength?" I asked with a little disgust that was the most stupidest response, even for Jeff.

"Jeffrey you are the most stupidest person sometimes, if Mia was going to break down don't you think that would have happened already?" He knew I had a point, after everything Mia had been through the abuse, nearly being killed too many times, and then John. If she didn't have the emotional strength she would have broken down already, but she hadn't; thank god, nothing was ever going to break the emotional wall that she had built over the years.

"I just don't want her getting hurt Dix" He admitted

"What makes you think she is going to get hurt?" I asked sympatheticlly starting to understand a little why he was reluctant about the situation,

"Seriously I swear she's a magnet to getting in danger. I'm going to go talk about it with her" When he said this he got out of the bed towards the door, I hutled infront of him blocking his exit.

"Jeffrey don't you dare ruin this for her" I said sternly, he already said far too much to her, I didn't want it turning out badly,

"I only want to talk to her"

"Jeffrey Collier you are not waking Mia at 1am to talk about her possible boyfriend" Speaking sternly, giving him my icy glare that made him return to the bed.

"I don't know why you seem cool about this Dix," He responded laying on his back again,

"Would you rather she tells us where she is going, and with who, or sneaking out at god fore saken hours at night? Coz thats what she will do if you don't learn to trust her"

"What do you mean? Its not her I don't trust, its all the other sods out there" he sounded a little confused, so I further explained to him what I meant

"What like John, do you even know where he is?"

"Yes like him, and no but he won't be coming here anytime soon" He spat back hatefully, It annoyed me John was still out there but even if we knew where he was, there was no evidence for the rape except Mias word against his. I sat on the bed, not lying down incase he made another attempt at the door.

"I mean Jeff, if you say she can't see him, and she's determined to see him. She will, but just wont tell us, do you want that?"

"I don't care she can be determined all she likes, she isn't having a boyfriend."

"Jeff if you are like this with Mia, it isn't going to help the situation"

"I said no Dixie and thats final"

This evening was going to be long, but I wasn't giving up I could tell Mia really liked him and it sounded like Aaron liked her to, I wasn't going to let Jeff spoil things for them both.

"Jeffrey you should be happy she still has the confidence to talk to boys after what happened" I spoke softly and calm, getting cross at each other wouldn't help the situation either. He didn't answer,

"Why don't you give it a chance Jeff, meet the lad before you start judging" I was hoping he would accept the offer,

"Please Jeffrey, then you can Judge him all you like, but meet him first at least" I made him look at me giving him my puppy dog eyes,

"Dixie if I meet that kid I will not be held responsibe for my actions,"

"You wouldn't hurt him,"

"Why, give me one reason why,"

"Because he might be the person who makes Mia happy, and after all she's been through don't you think she deserves to be happy?"

"You are one stubborn cow" He pulled me down, so I was lying facing him

"Does that mean you agree to meet him?" I asked hoepfully,

"Fine whatever I will meet him, but it isn't going to change my mind on the matter," He said this then turned looking towards the celling once more, while I put out the little bedside lamp that sent our room into blackness.

"Oh we will just see about that" I muttered quietly underneath my breath, knowing he couldn't hear what I was saying.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks again to rachelH for all your help :) And thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing, please review and leave your comments :) xxxx**

* * *

Jeff POV

It had been two days since Dixie had the conversation with me in our room, and today we were going to meet Aaron, I wasn't sure what to think, all I knew is I didn't like the thought of Mia having a boyfriend. I had no idea how Dixie talked me around seeing him, I wasn't sure if I would be able to contain myself but for some strange reason this is something my wife thought I would be able to do. I didn't take to kindly to the idea of Mia being taken advantage of or used in any way, after all she had been through something like that would probobly destroy her, she had come too far for it all to be taken away by a boy. Mia said she would bring him here after school, after a lot of encouragement and me promising not to do anything I might regret. Although I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep this promise, but I would have to try. Me and Dixie had both noticed a difference in Mia recently, she was happier, another difference being she actrully woke up in the morning without me or Dix having to wake her. I wasn't sure if this was because of Aaron, dixie said it was but I wasn't sure, if it was I must admit I did feel a little jelousy towards him, that he could bring the good out in her, which is something me and Dixie have been trying to do for months. I really thought of her as my daughter, I knew she wasn't but I couldn't help feeling about her this way. Of course this made me protective, I didn't want her to have a boyfriend because this would mean she was growing up getting ready to move on. When she did would she still want me and Dix in her life?

I wasn't sure how I felt about getting to know him, I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, but I did want to have a man to man chat with him, Dixie didn't think it was a good idea but I don't care what she thinks. I need to know he isn't going to mess her about, and that he understood if he did anything to her I would quiet happily find something unplesant to do to him. I had a long talk with Mia, she seemed to trust him and became annoyed when I said I wanted a man to man chat with him, this is when she made me promise not to do anything I would regret. She made me promise before she arranged to bring him round, although I didn't expect it to be so soon.

"Jeff, I want you on your best behaviour this afternoon," Dixie started plumping the pillows on the sofa, putting mugs in there rightful place in the kitchen.

"I will be." I remarked back sitting on the sofa,

"You better be, I don't want you ruining this for her," speaking sternly while pointing her finger at me, raising her eyebrows.

"I only want a chat with him,"

"Yes, and you and I both know what that means Jeffrey," She exclaimed, dropping all the magazines and newspapers under the table. It didn't seem long before the door opened, with Mia and Aaron behind her who shut the door behind him. I regognised him as being the boy that was in the building, the one that went in with her. I moved my eyes to his features, dark brown hair with the same colour eyes, taller than Mia but then again Mia was rather short, much to her annoyance. He seemed to notice me looking at him,

"Hello you must be Jeff," He held out his hand, I could see from the corner of my eye Dixie giving me the death glare, as if to say stand up and shake his hand. Which I did, I shock it rather tightly not for any reason, just for my own personal benifit, but he didn't seem to mind which annoyed me a little.

"Yes I am, and you Aaron"

"Yep,Mia said you wanted to talk to me," He said suprisingly calmly,

"Yeah follow me," I already had a list of questions and things I was going to say to him.

"Sure" He responded calmly again sounding rather relaxed about the situation. While I led the way into the kitchen, despite Dixies icy stare in my direction. Once we were in the kitchen I shut the door, behind us as to start.

"Look I know what your going to say," I didn't expect him to start but he did.

"Do you, and what is that?" I questioned back, feeling in a serious state of mind.

"Your going to say, how your not sure if you feel comftorble about this. Then start threatening me, that if I ever do anything to Mia you will hunt me down," he spoke calmly still, not boasting or raising his voice so far so good. I just stood there, not sure of what to say next.

"I would never do anything to hurt her, not after what she's been through,"

"Do you know what shes been through?" I questioned, Dixie said he knew but I was only making sure.

"She told me, but im not saying it out loud, its makes me sick," at least this is one thing me and him had in common, I couldn't say what happened to her out loud either. It made me feel sick as well as guilty, knowing I could have done something to stop it from happening.

"If I find out you have done anything to hurt her..." he cut me off before I could say a long list of painful things I would be willing to do to him of he ever hurt Mia.

"I wont, I would never even think of it." He looked me directly into the eye when speaking, suprisingly not getting angry or snapping at me, despite all my interigating that I had been practicing all day.

"If she was in the road, and there was a car coming towards her, what would you do?" I was interested in hearing his answer, I knew what I would do, but would he do the same?

"Push her out the way obviously," He replied quickly, no hesitation used.

"Even if it meant being hit yourself?" I continued questioning, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Yes, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't" He was still looking in my eyes, either he was amazing at lying, or telling the truth I hoped it was him telling the truth, mabey he did care.

"You do realise if I agree to this, I expect you to look out for her. She is one of the most precious things to me."

"I understand, and I do look out for her now" his voice was the same during the whole conversation, this was good as he didn't intimidate me.

"And you would never hurt her?" I knew I asked this a lot of times, but I needed to be sure I was really protective of her after what John did, I never let her out the house alone, only to walk to school and that was only when me and Dix worked until early hours in the morning, or started early.

"Never, just give me a chance and I'll show you" he looked in my eyes hopefully.


	25. Chapter 25

Mia POV

It had been a month since me and Aaron started going out, I was so pleased I had Jeff's approval well sort of approval anyway. Although he did say if my grades didn't start improving, I couldn't go out until I finished my work. They both found out that my grades had dropped a considerable amount they were told this on parents evening, mainly from getting B to now getting a D. Except in dance, my teacher for dance said how it was may be because in dance, you can express your feelings without using words. So at least there was on subject I was going to pass, but I could not explain the embarrassment of having Jeff and Dixie know I was good at dance. They seemed happy that I was good at something though, that I seemed to be trying in dance which I was; I think the worst one was food tech, but Dixie was having none of his chat back. Me and Jeff sat there sniggering, while Dixie was in full rant with him saying how he was lucky he hadn't been sacked.

But today was my 16th birthday, my first birthday without being abused or shouted at. I was excited as well as scared; because I was a little worried once I turned 16 Jeff and Dixie would want nothing to do with me. This idea was brought to me from one of my dreams, well nightmares. I hadn't had a nightmare in two weeks, which was good for me I just hoped it would stay that way.

I sat up from my bed rubbing my eyes, groaning to myself nobody should have to wake up at 7am especially on their 16th. I stood up, holding my arm across my chest to stretch. I opened my wardrobe before putting on my uniform, which I detested so much. I took my bag from the corner of the room before going down stairs.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Mia happy birthday to you" Dixie and Jeff standing, by the sofa already dressed, I gathered they had an early start to work. Jeff came over wrapping his arms around me,

"One year older princess, is that a grey hair?" He smirked to himself, knowing this would wind me up but he wasnt smiling when I hit him on the back.

"What was that for?" he exclaimed rubbing his back, while Dixie was in the corner of the room laughing,

"At least I have hair" I stated raising my eyebrows,

"Yeah, and whose fault is that, that I don't have hair?"

"I thought you were bald before you meet me?"

"I'm not bald, I just don't have that much hair. Anyway princess, if you're going to be like that, I will personally take your present back, get a refund and spend it all down the pub." He showed a box sort shape, wrapped in brightly coloured paper.

"I'm sorry, you're not bald, you just don't have hair" I sniggered before going passed him to Dixie.

"Ignore him sweetheart, everybody else does" She gave me a long hug, before Jeff reluctantly handed over the box. A large smile grew on my face, as I unwrapped it, it was a new iPhone 5.

"Thank you Jeff" I wrapped my arms around him once more,

"Yes you should be, that's more than what I got when I was 16" He muttered in my ear,

"And it's capped this time" He said sternly making me laugh.

"I told you I got through texts and calls quickly, anyway when you were 16 that was a very long time ago"

"In fairness I have known nobody other than you, that use more than 7000 texts and 500 minutes in 3 weeks, and I will have you know princess, it wasn't that long ago. Anyway it's all charged, and after two hours out of my time last night, I managed to put mine and Dixie's number in"

"It took you two hours, to put in two numbers" I asked in disbelieve, how can it take someone two hours?

"Well it's a very complicated phone" He explained, rather defensively.

"Thank you Dixie" I wasn't sure what to say to Jeff, so I turned back to Dixie saying thank you.

"That's alright darling, glad you like it" She kissed me on the head, before going into the kitchen putting the kettle on.

That morning was good, I was so happy with my new phone. My old one was nice, it was a Samsung but the contract ran out on it, which Jeff was extremely pleased about, after having lots of bills from me going over. It wasn't long before it was 8:20 and I had to start my journey to school, I left after saying goodbye to them both. Then starting my journey to school, while exploring my new phone. I still couldn't figure out how it took Jeff two hours to put in two numbers.

"Happy birthday baby girl" I felt arms locking in place around my waist from behind, I knew it was Aaron I was surprised he didn't make me jump though,

"Thank you" I replied turning myself around to look at him.

"Here you go," He pulled out a box from his pocket, obviously a Jellerwery box.

"You didn't have too"

"Of course I did, I'm not going to give you nothing for your 16th am I?" I smiled taking the box from him; it was a blue charm bracelet that I recognised I remembered admiring it in the Jellerwery shop last weekend, after we went to the cinema.

"It's beautiful, thanks" I put it on, then hugged him. It was rare that we kissed, it really annoyed me it wasn't him, it was me. It just brought back memories; this is when he refused to do anything that made me uncomftorble. He said he didn't mind, but I did I hated the fact I couldn't just forget, that those memories kept coming back to haunt me. We walked to school, hand in hand.

"Aaron, Do you think now that I'm 16, Jeff and Dix will want nothing to do with me?"

"Babe what an earth made you think that?" He stopped me dead in my tracks, moving my chin gently so I was looking at him.

"I don't know, it's just now that I'm 16. I thought they wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore"

"Mia, they both love you so much. No matter how old you are" I moved my eyes so they were looking into his, he moved his hand to stoke my hair. Soon our lips were touching, his arms around my waist so his hands were on my back, and mine around his neck. This time it didn't bring back memories, I was focusing on the person I was kissing being Aaron nobody else, this seemed to do the trick.

"Come beautiful, let's get to school don't want to miss the year 11 assembly" He said enthusiastically,

"That's today?" I moaned, I hated the year 11 assembly, always talking about pointless things like attendance it was on once every two months, and this one on my birthday, out of all the days to pick.

I swear that school day was extra-long; all my worst lessons were today. Making the day drag like anything, the best part was lunch. Where me and Aaron kissed again, and still no memories I was so pleased. Aaron walked me home again, I offered him in knowing that Jeff and Dixie would still be at work. They didn't mind Aaron coming in the house, it was funny that him and Jeff seemed to have a lot in common, at least this made Jeff relax a little.

I opened the door letting us both in, I noticed a pink envelope on the table with my name on, I opened it, it was a beautiful card, written inside was,

**_To Mia_****_  
_****Hope you had a lovely day at school**  
**And a great 16th Birthday, Could you make sure abs**  
**has his food and water like always.**  
**All our love **

**_Dixie Jeff_****_  
_****xxx xxx **

I smiled at the card, re reading it a lot of times, then moving my head to abs food and water bowls. Both still had a considerable amount in them, I put the card open on the table so I could see it. When I felt hands locking around my waist again, and soft kisses being placed on my neck, then him whispering sweetly in my ear.

"See babe, they love you and they are always going to be a part of your life... _Always_"


	26. Chapter 26

Mia POV

Aaron stayed with me until Jeff and Dixie got back from work, I must say it really surprised me when Jeff didn't seem to bothered about me and Aaron being in the house alone. Him and Dixie walked in on us cuddling on the sofa, nothing more after they got back Aaron didn't stay much longer. He left so it was still light when he walked home. But before he did, he spoke to Jeff alone in the kitchen this surprised me as well, because Jeff didn't want to speak to Aaron, Aaron wanted to speak to Jeff. I watched as they went into the kitchen Aaron closing the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

I didn't know what to think when Aaron said he wanted to talk to me alone,

"Jeff I think I should tell you something"

"Right, what?" I asked getting rather intrigued as what he had to say,

"Its Mia, earlier she said something"

"What?..."

"She thinks that now she's 16, you and Dix will want nothing to do with her. I told her she was just being stupid, I just thought if I told you, you and Dixie could talk to her," He remained calm as before, I was glad he told me this, we would never leave Mia no matter her age.

"Thanks Aaron" I smiled at him, glad he didn't keep this information from me

"That's alright, just thought you should know that's all" He turned to leave but I stopped him, I needed to know something.

"Yeah, can you promise me something?"

"What?" he asked, wondering what I was about to say.

"If anything happens to Mia, and me and Dixie aren't there for any reason. Promise me you'll look after her," I said seriously,

"Of course, I promise" He replied again, without hesitation looking at me again directly in the eye. I don't know what made me think of this, but I needed to know if me and Dixie weren't around for any reason, he would look after her. My trust with him being with Mia was growing by the day, even more after he told me what he did, he could have kept it from me but he didn't.

He turned and left the kitchen, giving Mia a hug goodbye before leaving. When he did, I sat next to Mia wanting to know why she thought that me and Dixie would leave her now she was 16.

"Mia?"

"Yeah...?" Her innocent voice filling the room.

"Why do you think me and Dix will leave you?" I asked sympathetically hugging her,

"I don't know, I just thought now that I'm sixteen, you wouldn't want anything to do with me"

"Well you can be a daft nana sometimes princess, I can promise you that were never going to leave you" I lifted her chin so she was looking at me,

"Never, no matter what" I needed her to understand this, I didn't want her to ever feel alone or afraid, in any situation she may find herself in, because I would always be there for her, I desperately needed her to understand this.

That night was relaxing, we ordered a take away, and just sat in front of the TV. Dixie fell asleep first followed by Mia; I looked on at them both sleeping. Both of them meaning so much to me, and I couldn't live without either of them. I smiled before picking Mia up, placing her in the bed gently, not forgetting to turn the bedside lamp on. I've forgotten to do that before never again, I could still remember her screaming, she couldn't be in the dark anymore, she was too scared someone was hiding; she hated not being able to see what was in front of her.

At first I was annoyed, the bloody electricity bill costing a lot more than I expected. But at the same time I wanted her to feel safe, so I gave in letting her keep the light on. I crept out the room, back downstairs where Dixie was awake on the sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

"MIA GET OUT OF BED!" A loud voice echoing from downstairs, making me jump nearly falling out of the bed. I dragged myself out of my room, and down the stairs to see what was so important.

"Mia its 8:30!" Dixie exclaimed, pointing to the clock she was right, I looked with my jaw dropping before running upstairs to put on my uniform, this took me a couple of minutes. I then brushed my hair, then went down the stairs I would have ran, but Jeff and Dixie forbade me from running on the stairs, they said they had been to too many accidents where people have injured themselves from falling down the stairs. When I got down Dixie gave me my lunch, then handed my breakfast to me which I ate gratefully.

"Where's Jeff?"

"Still in bed, we are working the nightshift tonight so you will have to walk to school tomorrow. Because we will still be doing paper work, is that ok?" She asked sipping her own tea, waiting for me to finish so she could drive me to school.

"Yeah that's fine" I replied, then putting the plate in the washing up bowl, and taking some water from the fridge.

"Right come on let's get going kiddo" We got in the two front seats of the car, it wasn't long before she pulled up outside the school gates.

"Have a good day sweetheart; call us if you need us."

"And try to wake up in the morning!" she shouted through the window, in attempts to embarrass me. I smiled back to her and shouted back sarcastically,

"Yes Dixie!" we smiled at each other before she drove off.

"Hey Mia," Aaron was by the gate waiting presumably for me,

"Yeah good you?" we greeted by kissing, Still no memories coming back to me I just focused on Aaron, the person I love and who loves me.

"Im fine, what lessons you got today then babe"

"Double P.E, science, maths, and English. Anyway you should know you're in my classes" I stated looking to him with confusion,

"Oh yeah, looking forward to P.E." he asked as we started to swing our arms, that were joined together at the hand.

"Yes I like P.E, were doing athletics, why?"

"Nothing, the girls class is being joined with the boys class to do running today" he put his arm around me,

"Oh so your worried about being beaten by a girl, and not just any girl, your worried about being beaten by me" I said playfully, staring at him.

"Are you being serious Mia, how can someone as short as you run fast?"

"Bet you a fiver I beat you" I knew he was going to lose his money, running was one of the things I could do.

"Alright then, person with the fastest time wins"

"You on" I took his hand that he was offering and shook it, I had just gained £5 no effort required.

Sure enough in P.E, the girls group was put with the boys group to do the 400m,

"Right Get into groups of 4, at least 1 boy and 1 girl in each group please!" the teacher commanded, I grabbed Amanda and went over to Aaron, who grabbed Elliot; me and Aaron were trying our hardest to get Elliot and Amanda to go out, it was obvious they liked each other.

"Right Aaron, hope you have that £5 you promised me" I said getting into the starting position getting ready to run,

"Pfffftt, other way around more like"

"3…2…1 GO!" As soon as the teacher shouted go I was off, Aaron was fast I give him that, on my tail through the whole race, but I was faster not by much, but I was. We got to the end, and of course I won, Aaron second then Elliot followed by Amanda. All of us clutching out stiches,

"That's £5 you owe me" I gasped, looking to Aaron who was staring at me in disbelieve.

The rest of the day was boring, consisting of pointless lessons that I hated. I was so glad when the bell went in English, signalling that we could all go home. I immediately got out my phone, to see what Jeff and Dixie were up too; Jeff replied they were Just going into work.

"Mia Wait up" I turned around to see Aaron running up the path,

"You can't even catch up with me walking" I laughed, walking a little faster as to annoy him.

"Shut up, it was morning that's the only reason why I didn't beat you"

"Of course" I spoke sarcastically, raising my eyebrows at his excuse. He put his arm around me, as we walked back to mine.

"So when is Jeff and Dixie back then?" he asked as I got my key out to unlock the door.

"Tomorrow, they are working through the night" I got in, and started to pet abs he went rushing between me and Aaron, he had got used to Aaron and really liked him.

"You want drink?" I asked as I stood up, placing my bag on the sofa.

"Yeah sure" he replied, following me into the kitchen hugging me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. I gave him a drink and we then went in the living room sitting on the sofa watching TV, neither of us noticed it getting dark outside.

"I'm going to go get my warm socks on" I stated getting up of the chair, and making my way up the stairs,

"Warm socks?!"

"Yes, why am I not allowed warm socks?" I asked continuing my way up the stairs, I opened my draw, I didn't notice Aaron in the doorway.

"So they are your warm socks?" he laughed at me holding my socks

"Yes problem?!"

"No, no not a problem" He continued to snigger. I went over opposite him, we looked into each other's eyes, and soon our lips had met. His arms around my waist and mine around his, holding each other in an embrace. It all felt so right, not like before. We were on my bed kissing him on top of me, it didn't hurt like before. He held me in his arms so my head was resting on his bare chest, we were both soon asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning, he woke me up by kissing and cuddling, we both got ready then left for school. Hand in hand on the way there, we spent the day together talking about what had happened that night neither of us meant it to happen but neither of us regreted it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Another update :) hope you all like, not too sure myself so if you could please review and let me know what you think xxx**

* * *

Mia POV

It had been two months, since Aaron stayed over. Me and him were in a steady relationship, we did everything together. Today was the date of my English exam, which I was dreading. It didn't help that I felt unwell, I thought I could maybe be pregnant, this was until last week my periods had always been irregular but something about last week made me think it wasn't period, but I just brushed it aside and didn't worry too much about it.

I just really wanted to do well in this exam if I failed English I would be so annoyed, I had been trying so hard to get my grade to a C. I was so glad I only had to go in to do the exam it was only an hour then I could come home and sleep. I was glad we didn't have to wear uniform to the exam, I wore my jeans and a lose top as I felt boiling. I went down the stairs; I really didn't feel right everything started to get a little blurry as I was half way down the stairs.

"Mia?" I could make out Jeff at the bottom of the stairs; suddenly he was opposite me holding me up.

"Mia you ok?" Everything was coming into focus,

"mmmmm" I looked to Jeff's worried expression.

"Jeff I'm fine, just went dizzy." He didn't look convinced, and kept hold of me, then helped me to the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok, well let's get you some breakfast" He made sure I was sat on the sofa,

"I'm not hungry," I admitted resting my head in my hands.

"Mia you've got to eat," He was being rather stern, like he normally was when I was being stubborn. He left going into the kitchen, just as he did I felt a sharp stabbing pain in the left side of my stomach, causing me to clutch hold of it with both hands, until the pain subsided. Jeff came back in with a bottle of water and a single slice of toast nothing on it.

"Please just try and eat some princess, you can't go to the exam in this state" I knew he was begging, even though I felt like I would throw up if I put anything near my mouth, I gave in knowing he wasn't letting me go nowhere until I ate the piece of toast that was in front of me.

"Good girl," He put one arm around me as I started eating, I really don't know how I managed to stop myself throwing up, but I did.

"Where's Dixie?" I asked noticing she wasn't in the house,

"She's gone on a course today, won't be back till tommorow night," He said while his eyes were still scanning over me in a worried way

"Oh yeah, I thought you were going too?"

"I'm going on a different one, mine doesn't start till ten. But I'm going to be back early tommorow morning" It was strange, his course starting the same time as my exam.

"Right" I drank some water, trying to get rid of the taste of toast.

"You sure you'll be ok princess, because I don't have to go" He took the plate putting it on the table, and then pulling me closer to him.

"I'll be fine Jeff, probably just a virus going around or something. I want you to go anyway" He nodded in agreement but still looked a little worried. I didn't want him missing his course because I felt a little under the weather.

"If you feel unwell during the exam, put your hand up and tell them" he kissed the top of my head lightly

"Ok," I mumbled, knowing this is something I would probably do, But I had worked so hard to get my grade up in English I just hoped I could get through the exam without throwing up. This is when the door knocked, Jeff got up answering it, and I gathered it was Aaron because I could hear them talking but only faintly. I got up, walking towards the door; Aaron looked over to me sympathetically.

"Bye Jeff, have fun on your course" I chuckled knowing he really wasn't looking forward to it, I guessed this because he had been moaning all week about the paramedic refresher day course, him and Dixie had been placed on different ones, this annoyed him even more having to spend the day with complete strangers.

"Thanks for that princess, and don't strain yourself ok" I knew what he meant by this, I could be extremely stubborn, by ignoring the fact I was ill and continuing going around like normal, resulting in me feeling worse because I hadn't been resting. This made Jeff very cautious when I didn't act right, because I was very good about hiding my symptoms. I gave Jeff a hug goodbye, then left the house with Aaron.

"You alright babe?" He looked at me a little worried as we went up the path, making our way to the school.

"Just don't feel to good that's all" I murmured leaning into him,

"If you feel worse, tell me ok. You don't think you could be well you know"

"Yeah I will, and no" he put his arm around me supporting me as I walked

"You Promise you'll tell me? But seriously Mia if you are we would be able to do it you know"

"I promise, come on were going to be late. What do you mean, yes I want to be a mum but..." I said this as I hint to walk faster; I just wanted to get there and sit down. I could feel his eyes on me for the whole journey to school. I was right in what I said one day I did want to be a mum, but I didn't have to worry about that now because I wasn't pregnant...

"Babe you're so pale, do you just want to skip this?"

"Only because I'm not wearing make-up, and no I've worked to hard for it" I said sternly, determined not to let my poor health ruin my education.

"Mia I have seen you without make-up, and you were never this pale" I didn't have to think of an answer, as we came insight with the school. Everybody getting in an orderly line that was based on your second name. I felt the sharp stabbing pain in the same place; I moved my hand to that spot clutching it tight, it took longer to subside this time. As we were all lead in the hall, I scanned the room Aaron was a while away from me, I just concentrated on breathing as I was starting to panic. We were handed our papers and told to start, all was good until the end of the exam. I started to feel really hot, I could feel myself shaking and everything was beginning to go blurry once more. I didn't notice the woman taking the papers, or hear us say we could leave, it wasn't until everybody stood up and started leaving I did the same.

Aaron immediately found me, leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Come on let's get you home, and you can sleep" He put his arm around my waist supporting me, we hadn't even been walking ten minutes, when the urge to be sick was too much. I was violently sick on the grass; Aaron held my hair back with one hand and with the other held me up.

"Mia that's it, I'm taking you to the E.D you need to be looked at" He waited until I was finished being sick, then supported me walking once more. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, I felt physically drained. It wasn't long before we came to the hospital, but the sharp pain hit me again this time it was too much. I cried out in agony clutching my stomach, this time the pain didn't subside it got worse. I wasn't able to stand, I just fell into Aarons arms, crying out in agony I couldn't move without the feeling of my stomach being torn apart. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks; I had never been in so much pain. It was eventually too much and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia was lying in Aaron's arms lifeless, her chest moving up and down fast. She just fell into his arms, clutching her stomach crying out in pain. He called out for help, Zoey was standing against the wall smoking, but she put it out and came running as soon as she saw Mia lying in Aarons arms.

"Shit, come on Mia wake up" Aaron moved strands of hair from her eyes, looking at her tear stained face as Zoey came over.

"It's ok I'm a doctor; can you tell me what happened?" Zoey took Mia's wrist feeling for a pulse

"She just held her stomach and collapsed," He replied shakily, looking to Mia who was even paler than ever. Aaron couldn't even look at her without a new tear falling

"Mia? Ok Mia can you hear me?" she asked, no response

"You know her?" Aaron asked, not understanding how the doctor knew her name

"Yeah she lives with Jeff and Dixie, speaking of them somebody is going to need to call them. She's extremely tacky cardiac"

"Wha...What does that mean?" he asked hastily what was happening?

"I'm not sure yet. TOM, OVER HERE" Tom was in scrubs, he saw Zoey over Mia then came rushing over.

"Mia? Zoey what happened?" Tom sat next to Zoey, putting his hand to Mia's head feeling a hot temperature

"Collapse with abdominal pains, extremely tacky. Is there anything else?" She explained to Tom quickly, She looked to Aaron, wanting to know if she had any other symptoms

"I know she nearly passed out this morning with Jeff, and she was being really sick that's why I brought her here"

"Its a good Job you did," Tom replied, taking her from Aarons arms. When they went in the hospital she was immediately taken into resus

"NOEL, CALL JEFF OR DIXIE NOW" Zoey shouted to Noel who was at the information desk, then following Tom and Mia into resus.

"Tom she is going to need fluids ASAP" Tom nodded his head, before inserting a line pushing in fluids

"What you thinking?" He asked,

"Her blood pressure is dropping rapidly" Zoey looked to the screen, showing her blood pressure was becoming dangerously low.

"Internal bleeding?" Tom asked a little shocked, placing an oxygen mask on her face, easing her breathing

"I'm not sure, but we will need an ultrasound especially as she was complaining from abdominal pains" She put on an apron

"You think that caused the collapse?" He questioned more, as between them they tried to figure out what was wrong.

"I don't know" They were interrupted by Noel walking in,

"I can't get through; they are both on different courses. What do I do?" He asked, zoey and Tom exchanged glances

"Just keep trying Noel!" Zoey shouted, while preparing an ultra sound, then placing it on her stomach. Tom looked at her shocked but yet scared expression.

"Zoey what is it?" He asked, noticing her expression of fear while looking at the screen she held in her hands

"Tom look, please tell me that isn't what I think it is" She passed it to Tom, who ran the Ultra sound across her stomach again, his eyes looking carefully at the screen, then sympathetically to Mia, sadly Zoey was right.

"Tom we need Jeff or Dixie here now" Zoey knew from the look on Toms face she was right in what she had diagnosed.


	28. Chapter 28

"Zoey she hasn't got that long, if she doesn't go the theatre now she will bleed to death" Tom went over to the phone calling Darwin, but Zoey cut him off.

"I am fully aware of that Tom, but there are risks. We need to get consent from her legal guardians, Jeff and Dixie." Zoey said sternly,

"Zoey I think I know what they would say!" Tom spat back bitterly

"So do I but we can't risk it" They were both in a debate, a debate on giving Mia a lifesaving operation

"What's the other option, we let her bleed to death from a ruptured fallopian tube, Zoey she is dying if we don't get her up to surgery now, she will die do you think Jeff and Dix would want that?"

"What about the risks, I mean we don't even know if that's what it is!"

"I don't think the risks outweigh the benefits Zoey, and I am pretty sure" Tom didn't understand why Zoey wasn't fighting for Mia to go up to theatre; instead she was letting her lie there in pain rapidly bleeding to death.

"Tom we have to play this by the book" Zoey insisted, she would get into big trouble allowing a teen to undergo major surgery without parental in Mias case legal guardian consent.

"Screw the book, do you think Jeff or Dixie would forgive us if there was something we could have done" He rang the number again but Zoey cut him off once again, tom knew if anything happend to Mia and they could have prevented it, Jeff and Dixie would never forgive them and tom could understand why.

"Wait, just wait I'll go and see if Noel has got hold of them" Zoey rushed out of resus, towards the information desk.

"Noel, do you have anything?" she gasped, realising he was still on the phone

"No sorry Zoey, neither of them are answering" Noel continued ringing the number, but nothing

"Well do you know when they will be back at least?"

"I think Dixie said she was coming back tomorrow evening, and Jeff tomorrow morning"

"Great" Zoey muttered sarcastically to herself, Mia didn't have that long

"Do you want me to keep trying?" Noel asked, picking up the phone again

"Yes, page me if you get hold of them" Zoey went back into resus but was stopped by Aaron,

"Is she ok?" She could hear the worry in his voice,

"I need you to answer me honestly Aaron, I'm not here to judge, but is there a chance Mia could be pregnant?"  
Aaron nodded,

"Do you know how long gone she may be?"

"Two months maybe, something like that. Is she ok?" He asked again

"If what you just told me is true, we thing the pregnancy may be ectopic" Zoey said sadly, watching his face expression changed to horror.

"But they are going to be ok ?" Aaron asked desperately, wanting to know about his girlfriend and unborn child. Zoey didn't know how to reply,

"She needs an operation, we think the fallopian tube has ruptured causing her to haemorrhage badly, this is why she collapsed" Zoey tried explaining to him, the urgency of Mia's treatment but with no consent what could she do?

"Fallopian tube,?" Zoey realised that he was a sixteen year old who wasn't going to have a clue about all the medical terms that had become a second nature to her.

"An ectopic pregnancy is where the baby doesn't develop in the womb, in Mias case we think the baby has started to develop in a fallopian tube, but the baby has got to the stage where it is too big to fit in the tube, so the tube has ruptured causing a huge amount of eternal bleeding"

"But they're going to be alright?" Zoey looked to the ground unable to answer his question for a while,

"It is very unlikely that the baby survived the rupture" Zoey admitted, watching more tears fall from his face.

"What about Mia?" Aaron asked, he knew Mia would feel bad about losing the baby feel guilty, but he would feel even worse if he lost Mia, how would he be able to explain to Jeff and Dixie? How would he be able to live with himself?

"If we can't get hold of Jeff or Dixie for consent for the operation, then..." She stopped mid-sentence, noticing his tears falling at a rapid pace.

"Wha...why can't you just do it?" He asked, not understanding why they were wasting time

"It's a very serious procedure, it carries its risks"

"What could be more serious than her dying?" Aaron said bitterly, not wanting anything bad to happen to her.

"There is a chance she could become infertile, or bleed out during the operation" Zoey continued explaining, but unable to look at him while she did.

"What if I consent, after all she is my girlfriend" Zoey looked up to him, maybe she would be able to swing it, after all Aaron was the baby's farther.

"Please, Jeff told me to look after her and that's what I'm trying to do, save her please" Aaron was begging, after all he promised Jeff he would look after her. He knew Mia desperately wanted to be a mother, but he would rather she was alive there were other ways to be a mother, adoption for instance. This morning Jeff told him to watch out for Mia, as she didn't feel well he gave him instructions if she got worse to take her to the E.D and look after her, but Jeff wouldn't be expecting this.

"Zoey, they have a spot open in theatre" Tom came rushing out the doors, Zoey glanced to Noel who looked over shaking his head he still hadn't managed to get through.

"Ok..." she reluctantly gave in,

"But I'm not explaining this one to Jeff and Dixie" She said before going back into resus, checking over Mia's vitals all dropping, the eternal bleeding haemorrhaging badly, if she had a chance she should already be in theatre, her chances of surviving were getting slimmer by the second for every second she lost more blood, and became more weak. Aaron came in holding Mias hand then stroked her hair,

"I'm so sorry baby girl, but you need to stay strong. You need to fight this ok" Zoey watched on feeling sorry for him, as he leant over Mia talking to her.

They watched as she was wheeled into the lift, all they could do now was wait.

"It's my fault..." Aaron muttered to himself, watching as the lift doors closed.

"Aaron there is nothing you could have done." Zoey not wanting the lad to feel guilty,

"I could have not made her pregnant, I'll explain this to Jeff and Dixie, and if anything goes wrong in surgery you blame me" He said sternly making Zoey look at him.

"Aaron I can't let you take the blame for something that wasn't your fault"

"You can, and you will" he repeated, Aaron didn't want anyone else getting into trouble, he wanted to be the one to explain this to Jeff and Dixie. Anything they threw at him he would deserve, he felt guilty seeing her in so much pain and knowing it was his fault. This was going to be a long hour while Mia was in surgery; Aaron went and sat in the relative's room which is where Zoey told him to go. She tried to get him to eat or drink something, but how could he eat or drink, when he didn't know if his girlfriend was going to be ok.

"Noel, got anything yet?" She sighed running her hand through her hair,

"No sorry" He replied, calling the number again,

"You can leave it now, wait until she is out of surgery"

"Ok.." Noel hung up, understanding why she wanted to wait. She walked into the relatives room, finding Aaron sat crying, and she had no idea on how to comfort him. Although she was sure the only thing that would comfort him was Mia being ok, but all they could do was wait.


	29. Chapter 29

Zoey was standing there looking at Aaron, she didn't know what to say or do. She decided to sit next to him, seeing if he would start the conversation so she didn't have to,

"Was there anything that could have been done, to save the baby...?"

She shook her head, watching him cry a little more.

"Was there anything that could have been done, to stop Mia being in pain?" He looked up so he was facing Zoey, feeling bad that Mia had been put through all that.

"If it was caught early maybe, but like I said we would have had to start treatment immediately" Zoey said sympathetically, as Aaron drew deep breaths.

"Did she know she was pregnant?" Zoey asked, he shook his head in response.

"How do you explain to someone they've lost their baby, when she didn't even know she was pregnant?" He asked Zoey, Aaron had no idea how to explain this to Mia, she was sure that she wasn't pregnant.

"I don't know, why don't you wait, maybe Dixie or Jeff could help they have been through a lot with her" Zoey suggested,

"No this is something I need to do," This earned him a weak smile from Zoey,

"You don't have to tell her on your own,"

"I want to," Zoey rubbed his arm a little, before her pager went off. She was needed in rhesus after a major accident.

"Listen I have to go, but as soon as I know about Mia I will let you know ok" Aaron nodded as she left, she put on another clean apron, but got a death stare from Tom.

"Tom what is it, I have to play things by the book"

"What are you on about, she's basically one of our own and you were worried about getting consent, when you knew what Jeff and Dixie would both say" Tom spat back, still annoyed at her for making things take a lot longer than it should have been.

"Tom please, she is in surgery now isn't she?"

"They have just called, there have been major complications that could have been avoided, and she is going to be left infertile because there was too much damage from the rupture" Zoey jaw dropped a little, she knew how it felt to be infertile and how it felt to never be able to have children.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"They don't know…" With that Tom walked off to another patient, leaving Zoey with a young woman, who had started to haemorrhage from and open wound across the abdomen.

She left the patient, before going outside of rhesus to breathe in some fresh air. This is when Tom came to her once more,

"She is out of surgery; they say she's going to be ok. But she will never be able to have children" He said sadly, as a tear was brought to her eye.

"Has Noel got in touch with Jeff or Dixie at all?"

"Nope, still no answer" With that Tom left Zoey again, he didn't want to be near her for long, if she left it any later the outcome could have been more different. But if she let him call surgery when he wanted to, she wouldn't have been left infertile and there wouldn't have been the complications there were. This now meant she had to spend more time in hospital, than what was necessary. Zoey sighed before going into the relative's room, Aaron still in the same spot as before, looking like he hadn't moved a single inch.

"Aaron she is going to be ok, but…"

"But what?" He asked, worried that something else had happened

"She will never be able to have any children." Zoey said, watching new tears beginning to fall.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she is still under a lot of pain meds so she may still be unconscious,"

"That's ok, I just need to see her"

"Come on then" Zoey lead the way to the Private room Mia was in, her arms covered in needles pushing in blood and fluids.

"Can she hear me?" Aaron asked walking over and stroking her hair gently.

"I don't know, you've got nothing to lose by trying" Zoey encouraged him to talk to her before leaving the room.

"Mia I'm so sorry," he continued talking to her for half an hour, watching different nurses come and go. He heard a soft groan, making him look in Mia's direction.

"Mia come on open your eyes," He encouraged by whispering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mia POV

I woke up, looking around I didn't recognise where I was.

"Aaron, wha…What happened?" I tried to sit up, but I felt like there was a heavy weight on my stomach stopping me, making me wince. I turned to Aaron who had a sad expression on his face,

"Aaron what happened?" I asked again, wanting to know why my stomach felt so heavy, and why I was in a hospital bed being pumped with drugs. The door opened revealing Zoey, who also had a sad expression on her face,

"How you feeling Mia?"

"My stomach hurts, and I feel tired. But what's happened, why am I in here?" I asked again hoping for answers to my questions.

"Mia did you know you were pregnant?" Zoey asked sympathetically, but she said were.

"Pregnant, what you said were" What was going on, why was nobody telling me anything.

"You had what we call an ectopic pregnancy,"

"Ectopic…" I asked having tears in my eyes, I had read about them in science before so I knew what I meant, my heart froze at what she told me.

"You had to have an operation, as you fallopian tube ruptured, this is where the baby was."

"But the baby's alright isn't it?" I asked looking between them both, the lack of reassurance I was getting lead me to realise I had lost my baby, the baby I didn't even know I had.

"I can still have children right?" Neither of them answered this question either, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Where's Jeff and Dixie?" I asked will silent tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"We haven't been able to contact them yet" That sounded about right, both of them were on their courses. I bit my lip, everything what Zoey just told me sinking in. Right now I didn't care what Jeff or Dixie would think of me, if they would hate me for what happened. But I needed them here, I couldn't face it without them.


	30. Chapter 30

Mia POV

"We will continue trying though Mia" Zoey added, after seeing my expression of utter hopelessness.

"Was there anything I could have done...?" I asked, was there a way I could have saved my baby?

She shook her head sadly, I'm not sure if this made me feel better or worse. My child had died inside me, and there was nothing I could have done to stop it.

"I'm going to see if Noel has managed to get in touch with Dixie or Jeff. Are you two ok in here?" Aaron nodded, I felt his hand move into my own, then Zoey left I watched the door closing slowly, not even making a noise as it shut.

"Mia there was nothing you could have done..." Aaron said, making me turn from looking at the door to looking at him.

"That's my point Aaron, our baby died and there was nothing I could do about it" I whispered, everything coming into realisation.

"Mia it wasn't your fault."

"I didn't even know I was pregnant. If I did I could have done something," Surely there would have been something I could have done?

"Babe it wouldn't have made a difference" He tried convincing me, but it would never work. I felt 100% guilty for losing our baby, and there was nothing I could do I felt so hopeless

"You don't know that" If I would have known I was pregnant I would have gone to Dixie, no doubt about it. At least then there would have been something, I could have tried to do to stop this happening.

"Yes I do, the doctors would have made you get rid of the baby as soon as they found out it was an ectopic"

"I can't even get pregnant right" Everything I did always failed, even pregnancy I had lost my child that I didn't even know I had.

"You're not the only one who this has happened to Mia"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? "I didn't care that my stomach was killing me, I deserved it for letting my baby die.

"You're not the only person who is going through this. There are people who can help."

"What happened?" I asked wanting to know what happened after I passed out.

"One of your tubes ruptured, you had massive amounts of internal bleeding and needed an operation. Zoey wanted permission from Jeff and Dixie, but you didn't have that long"

"You should have let me die Aaron." Whispering slowly.

"Are you being serious? I was never going to let that happen" He sounded angry that I was thinking like this, but I couldn't stop myself.

"How can I live with myself after this. You should have let me die" I let my baby die; I should have died with him or her.

"You're going to get through this,"

"Am I?" I asked, I really doubted this it had finished me. I had tried to stay strong but this was the last straw, I had no idea how I would cope. I had no idea what I was crying from, was it the pain that my stomach was in or the realisation of me losing my baby, and never being able to have children.

"I will never be able to have my own kids, Aaron that's the one thing I have been clinging onto, having a family one day. Now what have I got?" I hung my head in shame, and then fell into the pillows staring at the celling.

"You have Jeff and Dixie for a start, then me"

"Dixie and Jeff aren't going to want me now, and do you knowing I can never make you a dad?" Jeff would kill me I knew this as a fact, I didn't know what Dixie would think. Me and Aaron had talked about both wanting to be parents, I couldn't hold him back.

"Yes they will Mia. There are other ways of having a family"

"Jeff will be disappointed in me, then he will get angry, trust me Aaron they will want nothing to do with me. You have already told me you wouldn't want to raise someone else's child, don't change your mind because of this" A tear shed from my eye saying this, I had lost everything all in the space of a couple hours, I lost Jeff and Dixie, Aaron and to make things worse I lost my baby.

"No babe, Jeff will be cross at me and fair play to him. He would never be cross at you. If raising another couple's child meant we could have a family, I would do it." He made me look to him, although I really didn't want to, I was the reason he couldn't be a farther. Him reassuring me didn't make me feel any better, I knew Jeff would call me stupid and a liar, if I told him I didn't know I was pregnant. Then Dixie would be annoyed that I didn't confide in her, which I would have done if I had known.

"Come on Mia this is taking it out of you, you need to rest" He instructed, ending the conversation I closed my eyes into sleep, hoping I would never wake up, this way I could be with my baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron sat watching Mia sleep, as Zoey came in around an hour later.

"Is she asleep?" Zoey asked while entering the room.

"Yeah, anything on Jeff or Dixie?" He asked, he knew she needed them.

"No, Noel has been trying but still can't get through. How is she taking things?"

"Not good," He replied not taking his eyes of Mia

"I'll wait until Jeff or Dixie get here, then contact a specialist" Zoey knew she would need help coming to terms with what happened. Before she could help them anymore her pager went off and she was needed once more.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I will be back after I deal with this" She rushed out of the room, going back to her department. She was needed in resus once again; a teenage girl had been shot.

She went into resus, treating the patient she forgot to put on an apron so got herself covered in blood changing the colour of her blue shirt to a crimson red, as she started to bleed out.

The teenager crashed and Zoey started CPR, but after half an hour it was obvious the young teen wasn't coming back.

"Time of death 11:32" Zoey said sadly, then leaving resus to call her parents. But came in for a shock, when she saw Jeff at the reception desk. As soon as he saw her, he came rushing over giving her no time to think of how she was going to tell him.

"Zoey, wha… whats happened. Oh god no please tell me that isn't," She noticed him staring at her blood stained top, while draining to a shade of pale white, he obviously thought it was Mia's.

"Jeff this isn't hers" She quickly reassured him, but it didn't ease his expression of worry.

"Where is she, why have I got over 50 missed calls from Noel?" he asked her hastily, Zoey had to think what she was going to say and fast.

"Jeff I need to tell you something."


	31. Chapter 31

Jeff POV

I looked to Zoey's shirt, covered in blood I jumped to conclusions automatically assuming it was Mia's, making me feel sick. Noel had called me over 50 times over the last couple of hours, what could have been so serious? I came from my course looking at my mobile finding lots of missed calls from near enough everyone from the E.D, I didn't know what to think but I knew it was something bad. I should have never gone on that course, I knew something was wrong with Mia but I really thought she was just coming down with a bug or something, nothing as serious as coming to the E.D

"Jeff I need to tell you something" I saw the sympathy in her eyes,

"Zoey what happened. Is she? Oh please god no, she can't..." I wasn't sure what I was thinking at this point, all the worst accidents I had been to as a paramedic, all of them coming back to me at once, seeing Mia in them.

"Jeff she is ok, but I assure you we did everything in our power."

"Then why...Everything in you power what happened?" If Mia was ok why did she look so sad and sympathetic, what could have happened in the space of 3 hours? And why was she apologising, I wanted to know what happened. She wasn't that bad when I left her, yes she nearly passed out on the stairs but nothing else.

"Jeff I need you to remain calm, and understand Mia is 16 and has done nothing wrong. And I honestly believe she had no idea"

"Zoey please just tell me" I was begging to know what was going on; Mia had no idea of what? What was making zoey so reluctant to tell me? She hesitated before talking

"Mia...Mia, had an ectopic pregnancy" My blood ran cold, the words ectopic pregnancy racing through my mind. I was speechless not sure what to say, I know understood why she was reluctant to tell me. I didn't even know Mia was pregnant, I wondered if Dixie knew, Mia would surly tell her.

"What, where is she?" I didn't know what to think, should I be sympathetic or angry, the feeling that overwhelmed me firstly was fear but from then on I didn't know. I think I was disappointed, first of all she didn't tell me she was pregnant, but she could have told Dixie but then surely Dixie would have told me?

"She is upstairs she has her own room, she is recovering from surgery. We tried calling, but neither of you answered if we would have left it any later, well you know..."

"Surgery, but that would mean one of her tubes ruptured" Being a paramedic I knew what ectopic meant but If Mia went to surgery she seemed to have the worst of it. It also meant this had been developing for at least two months; she must have been in a lot of pain during all that time, why didn't I spot it, after all I was a paramedic, I couldn't even spot that Mia was life threateningly ill.

"It caused severe internal bleeding she had to have a blood transfusion, they had to remove the tube but the damage has made her infertile" Zoey said slowly, it all hit me at once.

"Does she know?" I asked, if she didn't I wasn't sure if I had the heart to break the news to her.

"Yes she didn't take it too well, I think it would benefit if we called a specialist" I felt bad when she said this, that Mia already knew this and I wasn't there.

"Can I see her?"

"Only if you remain calm Jeff, I can't have you kicking off in there" Zoey said sternly, I knew I would have to hold myself together. I nodded so she started to lead the way, from outside the room I could see Mia lying there sleeping. Zoey opened the door, Aaron was also sat there, I bit my lip to stop me verbally abusing him there and then. I knew if I did Zoey would throw me out, and only let me see Mia if she was there over seeing things.

I took a deep breath before walking to Mia taking her hand, Zoey left after a couple minutes back to her work.

"Was it yours?" I whispered hatefully towards Aaron.

"I never knew this was going to happen" He replied slowly,

"So that made it alright did it?!" I spat back bitterly.

"No and I'm sorry"

"It's not me you should be apologising to, she has been left unable to have kids, do you know how much that meant to her?!" I questioned him, hating him more by the second. She had had one of her dreams torn away from her in the most horrific way possible

"Tell you what I'm giving you ten seconds to leave, after that I won't be held responsible for my actions" I added, giving him a glare this made him take the hint, that I didn't want him in here with her. He took his jacket and left making me feel a little easier, I really didn't know how I stopped myself throwing him across the room.

I stood there stroking Mia's hair,

"What is it with you and hospitals Mia" I said running my hand through her hair, until I heard her wincing then opening her eyes,

"Jeff?" She asked a little frightened, her eyes were red it was obvious she had recently been crying.

"Yeah I'm here princess" I replied softly, as she looked around taking in her surroundings, before tears started forming.

"You have something to tell me?" I acted like I hadn't been told, to see if she would tell me, if she trusted me.

"I didn't know, please don't be angry I promise I didn't know"

"Know what...?" My eyes were watering, but I thought back the urge of letting them fall.

"That I was pregnant...But I lost it and there was nothing I could do...And now I can't have children" She broke down in tears, I knew she was telling the truth. I sat on the bed next to her, pulling her into a tight hug that she so desperately needed, while being cautious of avoiding her stomach as to not hurt her, knowing it would be very painful for her for a couple of months.

"It's ok, shhhh shhhh, did he force you?" If Aaron influenced her into doing this, I didn't know what I would do

"No he didn't, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me Jeff" She whimpered into my arms,

"I don't hate you, I'm just disappointed that's all, you should have said. We could have stopped it getting this far" I was disappointed she didn't say, I wouldn't have been cross, It would have also meant the ectopic would have been detected early she would have had to have an abortion, but she wouldn't have been in the pain she was now.

"It's going to be ok though" I assured holding her close,

"It's not ok Jeff, I let my baby die"

"No Mia that's not what happened" I moved the hair from her eyes,

"It was, I didn't even know, If I did..."

"Shh, there wouldn't have been anything they would have been able to do"

"You don't know that." She insisted, but there really would have been nothing anybody could have done to save the baby.

"Im a paramedic Mia I know that ectopic pregnancies can't go full term" I rubbed her eyes, realising she thought she was responsible for this. I was thankful she was brought to the hospital though, if she wasn't she would have bleed out internally.

"I should have died Jeff, I should have died with my baby" It hit me hard what she said making me understand how low she felt.

"No and Im glad you didn't. Please don't think like that"

"Why I let my child die," she continued to sob,

"There was nothing that could have been done Mia, please believe me" I knew Zoey was right and we would have to get Mia in touch with a councillor as much as it pained me to say it. My hatred towards Aaron was too much for words to explain, he should have known not too, he could have at least used protection.

"We're going to get you help ok, and you're going to be fine" I kissed her lightly on the head, knowing this was going to be a long emotionally recovery for her.


	32. Chapter 32

Mia POV

I was shaking but it was being controlled by Jeff hugging me, I felt another sharp pain in my stomach causing me to wince and put my hand there.

"Do you want some more pain killers?" Jeff asked, looking concerned but I didn't want to avoid the pain I wanted to feel what I had done.

"No, I'm fine" I lied scrunching up my face as another wave of pain hit me.

"No you're not your in pain"

"I should be in pain, it's my punishment" I felt so annoyed at myself, how could I not know I was pregnant?

"Mia please stop thinking like this, you don't deserve to be in pain or be punished" He put his arm around me comfortingly, while I just ignored the pain radiating through my lower abdomen. The door burst open making me jump, it revealed Dixie looking in a rather worried state.

"Mia, what happened? Why you in here sweetheart"

"Jeff help me please, I can't say it again" I whimpered, I couldn't say what happened again it hurt me to much.

"She had an ectopic pregnancy, the tube ruptured" Jeff explained while tightening his grip,

"Mia why didn't you tell me? I could have helped" Dixie sat the other side of me, but I couldn't look at either of their faces. She did sound upset that I didn't confined in her, but I would have if I knew I was pregnant.

"I didn't know... If I did I would have I promise" I replied feeling worse, I should have realised something was wrong and told one of them preferably Dixie but I wouldn't have kept it a secret from Jeff either, but I didn't and this is why my baby was dead.

"It's ok sweetheart, I thought you were on the pill" I sniffed a little, I felt better with the two of them here but I still felt responsible.

"I was, I think I missed a couple." I admitted feeling annoyed If I would have remembered to take the pill this wouldn't have been happening. The door opened again, before they could ask any more questions, it was Zoey with another woman very formally dressed slightly intimidating me.

"Mia this is Laura she is the hospital councillor," Councillor I really didn't feel like talking, it wasn't going to do much good now was it.

"Hello Mia" I didn't reply to her fake cheery voice, or look up to the fake smile.

"We will be outside princess" Jeff kissed my head before getting off the bed, My eyes following him, then Dixie did the same.

"What… Where you going?" I asked scared, why were they leaving me?

"It's ok sweetheart we will only be outside, but you will benefit more by talking to her alone" Dixie said calmly, but I didn't believe her I didn't want to talk to the councillor or benefit in anyway. They left the room; my eyes darted to the stranger opposite. Why did I have to talk anyway it wasn't much good now was it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

I shut the door behind me and Dixie before talking,

"Please tell me you knew Dix?"

"Jeff I know less than you, what were you on about in there ectopic pregnancy? Jeff I didn't even know she was pregnant!" Dixie hissed back to me that would mean Mia was telling the truth that she really didn't know she was pregnant. This was only going to make things worse, then I noticed Aaron sat on the chair that was down the hall, I don't know what was going through my mind but I just went to him standing over him.

"Did you know?" I asked, if he knew surely he would have told one of us?

"If I would have known, don't you think I would have made her get checked out?" He answered looking up to me, not looking afraid or frightened, but he did look like he had been crying.

"I dunno, would you?"

"Of course, what type of person do you think I am?"

"I dunno, what type of person are you?"

"Look can you just stop trying to make me feel bad, if you're going to hit me or hurt me in any way just get it over and done with," He stood up holding his arms down showing he was ready and wasn't going to retaliate. But Dixie came in front of him like a bolt,

"Jeffrey don't you dare touch him, he has just lost his child too you know" She didn't raise her voice, but just spoke in a way that made me step back. Not that I would have hit Aaron, I would have if he would have backed away, but he didn't he was willing to take it, that was more than what I would have done for my girlfriend at 16.

"You brought her here didn't you?" I asked him, Mia wouldn't have ever come to the E.D by choice she hated hospitals, even though she always seemed to be in them for one way or another.

"Well I wasn't going to take her home the state she was in"

"What happened?"

"She was sick really sick, she didn't argue with me about coming here, she couldn't even walk. Then we came just outside the hospital, she clutched her stomach and fell into me she couldn't stand up. Then she passed out. They weren't going to operate, they needed either of your two's permission, but I said because I was the dad of the baby could I give permission. I told them to blame me if anything went wrong in surgery, so they reluctantly agreed" Aaron said a tear falling from his eye as he sat back down in the seat, Dixie sat next to him.

"It's alright, she is going to be fine, I can't thank you enough for bringing her here" She put her arm around him, while I was thinking things through, if it wasn't for him Mia would be dead. He was the one that gave permission for the life-saving operation to go ahead. I gulped feeling so small, he done what I had made him promise to do look after Mia if me or Dix weren't there. Although I didn't expect it to happen this way.

"Thanks" I said bluntly, I was grateful but I still wasn't sure what to think, but I was sure Mia wouldn't be able to get through this without his support.

"You don't need to thank me, I was only doing what I thought was right. If you want me to go I'll understand" He looked up directly looking me in the eye, I shook my head

"Nah you can stay, Mia will need you" I looked back to the door wondering what was going on with Mia and the councillor, I knew she wouldn't be happy about talking but it really was for the best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

I was extremely annoyed at Jeff and Dixie leaving me, I moved my glance to the celling to avoid looking at the woman,

"Mia do you know what has happened?"

"What you mean that I have lost my baby that I didn't know I had, and there was nothing I could do to stop it" I replied sarcastically, wanting her to leave.

"How do you feel?"

"Why do you care what I feel?" I asked spitefully, I was never normally like this but I didn't want to talk not now.

"It's important to talk about your feelings"

"Why is it going to bring my baby back?"

"No but you…"

"Exactly, I don't feel like talking can you just go"

"Is that because you don't know how your feeling?" I knew how I felt I just wasn't going to say this to her, I felt anger, shame, guilt, sad, depressed.

"No its because I don't want to talk" What part of I don't want to talk wasn't she getting?

"You need to let out your emotions, you can't bottle them up" she sounded so fake it annoyed me, covering up her true feelings towards me.

"Why not?"

"Because It will make you ill" she persisted again.

"Maybe I want to be ill" I replied getting frustrated that she couldn't just leave me alone.

"You want to feel in pain" Why was she asking all these questions, I got annoyed and answered them without thinking as to what I was saying.

"I don't want to be ill, or be in pain, I want to die and be with my baby" I admitted looking at her shocked expression I only just realised what I said.


	33. Chapter 33

Mia POV

I was shocked at what I just told her, I swallowed before falling back to the pillows.

"Why do you want to die?" She asked I knew why I had let my baby die so why should I live? I answered her question in my head,

"Would you consider going on anti-depressants…?" she continued, coming closer making me eye her, she took the hint and backed away again.

"No, I'm not taking anything you give me" I snapped back, I didn't want anti-depressants or any other type of drug that would make me better. Didn't anybody get it; I didn't want to get better.

"It will help you come to terms with what has happened" I didn't want to come to terms with what has happened, I didn't want to know what I had let happen to my baby, I just wanted it all to be over all the pain and the emotions it was too much for me. I didn't even want to try.

"For the last time, I'm not taking anti-depressants, and I don't want to talk!" I said as sternly as I could, I just wanted her to go. The door opened it was Jeff,

"Princess what's the matter?" He came closer to the bed taking my hand.

"Please just get her to go…" I whispered, I didn't want to talk to a total stranger about how I felt. She knew how I felt and it scared me a little, I didn't want anybody to know how I felt.

"Can you just give her some space" The woman nodded at Jeff and left, Dixie and Aaron walking passed her into the room.

"Sweetheart she's only trying to help"

"I don't want her help, I don't need help" I muttered back, making them all exchange looks.

"You do princess, trust me you do…" He put his hands either side of my face, I just cried knowing I couldn't get them to understand, I really didn't want help.

"Mia you can't go on like this" Aaron intervened, I couldn't look at him. I was surprised at Jeff not throwing him out, when Jeff was here and Aaron wasn't I didn't know what to think.

"What makes you think I want to go on" I whimpered I really didn't care about anything anymore.

"You need to stop thinking like this, you are going to go on, and you are going to get help. I will personally drag you myself" Aaron spoke in a stern but comforting way, I didn't see how he could still care after I lost his baby. I didn't reply knowing annoyingly none of them would let me avoid getting what they thought was 'help'.

"And you're sure there was nothing I could have done, to save…" I turned to Dixie who looked to the floor shaking her head. The door opened again it was Zoey,

"I'm sorry; I'm going to have you ask two of you to leave. Now that Mia is 16 visiting hours will apply, but I have convinced the Doctor to let one of you stay"

"Zoey you can't be serious" Jeff asked putting his hand in my own.

"I'm sorry, I have already convinced the doctor that owns the ward to let you stay an extra hour. He now says two of you have to go" Jeff's grip on my hand tightened.

"See you tomorrow princess," Jeff kissed me lightly on the head, while I laid there unable to say anything. Zoey still in the doorway, waiting for two of them to leave.

"Bye Mia," I looked to Aaron, feeling terrible for what I had done.

"C'mon Aaron I'll drop you home" The two of them left, leaving me with Dixie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

I left the room making sure Aaron was behind me then, being bombarded with Zoey and the councillor.

"Hello I'm Laura I need to discuss something with you"

"What…?"

"I think Mia would be best suited to a course of anti-depressants."

"Are you sure, what makes you think she is depressed?" I asked I knew Mia felt bad and guilty about what had happened, but anti-depressants seemed a bit much.

"She said she…" I knew how this sentence was going to end, she was going to say Mia said she wanted to die, I heard her say it from outside the room, we all did. Her words stuck in my mind  
'I don't want to be ill or be in pain, I want to die and be with my baby' I could understand why she said this, but it was just words I knew Mia I was sure she didn't have it in her too actually attempt to do something that would hurt her, I hoped to god I was right.

"Well she was only saying it, doesn't mean she is going to do anything" I snapped back aggravated, I knew Mia said she wanted to die, but surly she didn't have it in her to actually…

"Jeff she is only trying to help, maybe she is right"

"She will be fine, just give her a little time and space." I was annoyed they automatically assumed she was depressed, she had only known she had lost her baby for a couple hours, the least they could do was give her time to allow things to sink in.

"Jeff, she needs help" I knew she needed help, but giving her pills wouldn't help it would hide up the true problem. They may seem to work at first, but as soon as she stopped taking them the guilt would still be there.

"I know, but giving her tablets won't make everything better. C'mon Aaron," I moved myself around them Aaron following

"Jeff, will you even consider?" Zoey's voice echoing of the walls, I turned looking back, maybe the tablets would help, but this wasn't going to be a long term solution.

"Fine, whatever but she isn't just going to get better on anti-depressants"

"Would you like me to arrange some more sessions, while she is in hospital" The councillor, I knew Mia would absolutely kill me for agreeing, but she needed it. She was like me in the sense she didn't think talking about things would make them better, but we had both been proved wrong. I told her about the shootings and what a mess I was in, but after Dixie forced me to go counselling I realised it wasn't my fault for the girl dying, and there was no way I could have stopped the gunman. This is when she agreed to go to the sessions after Louie had been put away, even though she hated it we did see an improvement from the sessions, I was hoping we would get the same improvements this time around, but something inside me told me this wasn't going to be the case.

"Yeah, thanks" I replied watching sympathy on both of their face. I just didn't want the problem being hidden with a course of anti-depressants, it seemed like they were going to make sure this wasn't the case. I smiled to both of them, then turned heading towards the car park with Aaron. I wasn't going to let him walk home in the cold and dark, even if this did mean sharing a car with him. If anything happened to Aaron, Mia would be beside herself she needed him to help her recover. I unlocked the car, getting into the driver's seat while Aaron got into the passengers side.

"Look Jeff I really am sorry, if I would have known, I really would have told you and made her get checked out" I saw truth in his eyes,

"I know," I admitted, knowing I was wrong to blame him, but I was so angry at the time if there was anything I could have done to stop this from happening to Mia, I would have done it within a heartbeat.

"Could it have been my fault?"

"It was no one's fault mate; it's just one of those things that happen for no reason. There was nobody to blame" I started the engine, as much as it annoyed me there was nothing nobody would have been able to do to save Mia's baby.

"You are sure there was nothing nobody would have been able to do, even if Mia knew she was pregnant at an earlier stage?"

"No they would have aborted it," I said to Aaron as softly as I could, realising myself there was no way this baby could have been born.

"It could have been a lot worse if you didn't take her to the E.D when you did though" I assured, knowing he had saved Mia's life. I pulled up outside his house,

"I only did what you said" He stated making me remember the conversation we had, I told him about Mia nearly passing out on the stairs, and gave him instructions to take her to the E.D if she got any worse, then to look after her, this is what he had done.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for chucking you out of the room, I shouldn't have acted like that"

"It's fine, I understand. Tell you what you have got a good glare on you though" This made me chuckle a little, as I remembered giving him what Dixie called my death glare, although she was a lot better at it than me.

"Yeah well… you can come back to the hospital tomorrow if you want?"

"That's ok, but I'm not sure if I can get there"

"Well I can pick you up 10ish?" I offered, knowing Mia would want to see him.

"I'll be waiting, thanks Jeff" His eyes lit up from my offer,

"That's alright," I watched go up the path to the door then him enter his house, I did trust him he had proved I could trust him by standing by Mia, and taking her to the E.D.

My thoughts went back to Mia and what was happening with her and Dixie. I knew Dixie would be the best one to stay, helping her with what has happened. I started the drive back to our house, I went in greeted by little abs who was looking behind me expecting Dixie and Mia.

"They'll be back soon abs"


	34. Chapter 34

Dixie POV

After Jeff and Aaron left I turned to Mia, I felt really bad for what had happened. I should have noticed she wasn't herself after all I was a paramedic I should have seen she was ill. She must have been in pain for quite some time, I felt like I had failed her.

"Dixie I really would have told you, please believe me I would have…" She was crying once again, looking to me. I knew she would have told me, but it seemed like she really didn't know.

"I know sweetheart I know. You said you forgot to take the pill," I sat on the bed next to her putting my arms around her. I should have made sure she took it, I normally reminded her so why didn't I remind her on those days she forgot to take it.

"Once or twice," She whispered while leaning into me.

"I have to let Aaron go don't I?" she whispered again I held her tighter.

"Mia what makes you think that?" I replied, I had a feeling I knew what the answer would be.

"I lost his baby, and I can never have kids. He wont want to be with me anymore" She felt so bad about not being able to have children, and felt worse about losing the baby even though it wasn't her fault.

"If he didn't want to be with you he would have gone already, but he hasn't has he?" I explained, getting her to see that Aaron cared about her, Jeff even noticed this much to his dismay.

"No but…" I interrupted her; she was only making herself worse

"Well there you go, he was going to let Jeff hit him you know" I held her close knowing she was hurting; she chuckled a little at the last part.

"Jeff didn't do anything though?"

"No he didn't, I think it hit him hard that Aaron was willing to take it." She snuggled back into me, I knew if Aaron was willing to take whatever Jeff was thinking of doing he really cared about Mia and didn't plan on leaving her any time soon.

"Am I a bad person?"

"Of course you're not a bad person sweetheart,"

"But I couldn't do anything to save my baby; I didn't even know I was pregnant what sort of a person does that make me?"

"You're a beautiful, intelligent girl. It's just one of those things, nobody was to blame not you, not Aaron nobody. You had no way of knowing you were pregnant," I explained softly,

"I should have died too, I shouldn't get to live after what I've done. I've let my child down, I have let Aaron down"

"No, no Mia you did nothing wrong, and you shouldn't have died and I am so glad you didn't. You have let nobody down." I tried my best convincing her, I didn't know what I would have done if she had died. I knew now though me and Jeff would have to be careful with her, I would become immediately suspicious for instance if she wore long sleeve tops. I didn't want her falling into the trap of self-harm, she has had enough damage caused to her she didn't need to be putting herself through anymore.

"I can't help thinking like that though; maybe it would be better if I was dead. All the pain would stop, I wouldn't have to be scared or frightened anymore. It's just too much" she admitted while still thankfully snuggled into me, I was glad she was telling me this getting it off her chest but sad at the same time, she really thought she was worth dying.

"It wouldn't be better Mia; the pain will go in time. Why do you feel frightened and scared?" I asked unsure of why she felt this way.

"Scared of Louie, that has got out. When he does he'll come for me, I know he will"

"He is coming nowhere near you, his in prison somewhere hopefully rotting," Even the mention of his name sent shivers up my spine, I didn't know she was still scared of him even though he was locked away in prison, she still felt like he was coming for her.

"I have something to tell you," She said shakily.

"What is it darling?" I moved my head so I could see her eyes properly.

"The man that followed me, I think I recognise him" This made my blood run cold, did she know him if she did who was he and why did he try and kill her?

"Who was he?" I knew what man she was on about, the one that tried to kill her in the streets by slowly suffocating her.

"He was a friend of Louie's; I can remember him coming round the house a couple times. He was a prison guard"

"Why didn't you say this before sweetheart?" I asked, if she was true and he was a prison guard, I just prayed he didn't work at the one Louie was in.

"Because I wasn't sure, I'm still not sure. If it is…" Immediate fright apparent in her face, I just hoped she was wrong after all it was dark.

"Well we will just have to be more careful ok and if you see him again tell me"

"Yeah I will,"

"Good girl, we will just make sure you won't be in the house alone, or walk home from school alone. That sort of thing," After all she had been through I was determined to keep her safe, if this was who she thought it was, Louie must have been in on it. Why couldn't he just leave her alone, she never did anything to him.

"Would my baby have felt pain?" She asked bringing me out of my thoughts. And back to what had happened.

"No sweetheart, they would have felt nothing" I replied softly while rubbing the tears from under her eyes.

"My mum always said I was useless, we were happy until she met him" She smiled at her old memories of her mother, I was intrigued to hear what she had to say, she never talked about her mother, or mentioned how she died. Me or Jeff never questioned her about this, as we didn't know how she would react.

"The last thing she said to me was you find somebody decent in life, have a family and live life to the full. Louie had shouted at her, he hit her in front of me. Then he left, she came to me saying those words then left the house, Ellie looked after me we both expected her to come back. But she went to the railway station walked right in front of an on-coming train, they said she died instantly" Tears dropped from her face, showing sadness as she was taken back to her past.

"Ow Mia," I held her close allowing her to cry into me, I was so glad she told me this. I knew it was hard for her, but it made me realise the extent of what had happened in her life.

I was going to have to tell Jeff about what she told me, about possible knowing the man that tried to kill her. We never talked about it much, we knew it would be near enough impossible to find out who did it, and Mia didn't need all the police interfering again it would only make things worse. But if she was right and he did work as a prison guard there was no way we could find out if Louie was still trying to get at her, I just hoped to god he wasn't. Me and Jeff would just have to be extra cautious, Mia might not like it but we would know she was safe. I didn't notice her falling asleep in my arms, I didn't move as I didn't want to wake her knowing that if I did she may not go to sleep again, and this was something she desperately needed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading and reviewing :)  
If anybody has any ideas, please PM me as I am struggling for Ideas At the moment,  
Please let me know what you think by reviewing :) xxx**

* * *

Jeff POV

That evening was long, I knew Dixie would be the best person to stay with Mia though, I hope Dixie could help her see that it wasn't her fault, so the blame wouldn't be there but something told me it would remain for the rest of her life. I sat on the sofa stroking abs, I had the TV on but only for background I wasn't paying attention as to what was on the screen. I was tempted to phone up the hospital see if Mia was ok, but if she was with Dix I knew she would be fine. I left to my room to try and get as little sleep as I could, before picking Aaron up in the morning.

I picked Aaron up from his house and now we were in the hospital, going towards Mia's room. As we were outside we could see Mia and Dixie talking, I went in the room first and Aaron followed.

"Hey princess, how you feeling?" I hugged her, but avoided her stomach knowing it would be painful.

"Better, Hate all these needles though" She mummered, still looking sleepy she must have woken recently. This could only have meant two things she didn't sleep during the night, or had a really good sleep and didn't wake up till late.

"Jeff, can I speak to you?" Dixie said on a serious note, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"Yeah sure," I replied as she came over dragging me outside the room by my arm, making me wince as her grip was rather tight. She didn't let go until the door was shut.

"Ouch, Dix what was that for?" I rubbed my sore arm that she had grabbed hold off.

"Mia might know who strangled her,"

"She said she didn't recognise him" I bit my lip waiting for her to explain,

"She said if she was right then his one of Louie's mates" she explained as calmly as she could, but hearing this made us both angry.

"That sicko has mates?" I asked baffled that people would actually want to be friends with somebody like him.

"That's not the worst Jeff, his a prison guard" I glanced through the glass looking at Mia who was being comforted by Aaron. I didn't know what to say back to Dixie if Mia was right and he was still a prison guard, what prison did he work in? And was it the one with Louie in, all I knew is after all this I would become massively protective of Mia I wasn't going to let her get hurt again. Why couldn't she just be able to get on with her life, what did Louie want from her?

"She also told me about how her mum died" Dixie said softly,

"How ?" Mia never spoke about her mother; we didn't want to bring the topic up as we knew nothing about her and didn't want to upset her.

"She killed herself…Walked out on the railway tracks" I gulped, knowing Mia had been hidding this but I was glad we knew know, this made me think would Mia really have the courage too...?

"She told you?" I asked, Maybe Dixie found this out. Mia was always upset when the word mother or mum was even mentioned even on telly this would be why.

"Yeah,"

"Right well that's good, when is she allowed out?" I asked, hoping it would be soon.

"A week or so, They need to make sure there isn't going to be another bleed, but as long as she takes things easy she will be ok" I frowned knowing that Mia was not going to rest or take it easy, she would have been gone already if it wasn't for me and Dix making her stay.

"Well at least she is getting better" I said, knowing she was getting better physically but emotionally she was in a state, this is why I agreed to the sessions. Dixie made me go after the shootings; I made her go after the farm mead incident, now we were both making Mia go.

"Hello, I'm here to talk to Mia" A formal voice coming from behind us interrupting our conversation. I darted myself around looking to the familiar woman who was going to give Mia counselling, or at least attempt to.

"Um yeah, she's in there" I directed her into the room, where Mia was being hugged by Aaron. Me and Dixie entered after the woman.

"Hello Mia we met yesterday, I'm Laura remember"

"Yeah, so…" From the tone of Mia's voice I gathered she wasn't to happy.

"I'm here to do some sessions, see if we can get you back on track"

"I don't want to do any sessions" She said bluntly, I felt bad for agreeing to them but it was for the best, although she didn't think it would, it was going to help her.

"Maybe it would be best if you and your wife went outside" I nodded at the woman, but then noticed Mia giving me a glare, knowing I had agreed to the sessions. But it was for her own good, I only wanted her back to normal and to get better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Mia POV

I could tell from Jeff's expression of guilt, he was the one that arranged the sessions. I stared at him; he looked at me apologetically then left with Dixie. I was glad she didn't ask Aaron to leave; he stayed next to me on the bed.

"So let's start, How are you today Mia?" She asked with yet another fake voice and smile.

"Fine" I replied back with a hint of sarcasm, I could not describe at how much I felt intimidated.

"Have you thought anymore about the depressants?"

"No, I'm not depressed"

"It's only to stop you falling into depression"

"So are you saying I'm going to get depressed?" I asked rhetorically, how could she think I was going to get depressed?

"It is just something common after what has happened to you"

"You mean what has happened to me as in I have let my baby die, and now I can't have kids" I felt annoyed she couldn't say it as it was.

"Mia it wasn't your fault, why do you think like this?" I answered her question knowing she wouldn't shut up until I did.

"Because I couldn't do anything to stop it" A little tear escaped from my eye, as I remembered what had happened.

"But you couldn't have done anything to cause it" I had never thought of this before, but I still felt bad about not being able to do something to stop it.

"Yeah but…"

"You do know that there is still a chance you can have children" Her saying this made me turn to her, I wanted to know why she had just said that, I had been told I was infertile that meant not being able to have children.

"What, I have been told I'm infertile now" I asked confused

"I have looked at your medical, there is still a 1 in 1,000 chance of you being able to carry a child full term" I looked to Aaron, both of us with hope in our eyes. Suddenly I had something to live for, it was a very small chance, but it was still a chance all the same, it gave us a little hope to cling onto.

"But I have been told I'm infertile" I repeated,

"You would be told that as the chances of you getting pregnant are so small, but there is still a chance"


	36. Chapter 36

Mia POV

After hearing this something changed in me, I still had a chance, a chance to be a mother. Yes it was small but I was determined to cling onto this opportunity of hope. I desperately wanted to be a mother, and to Aaron's baby nobody else's he had helped me through everything and stayed with me in the hospital while Dixie and Jeff worked. I knew he wanted to be a dad too and I really wanted to give this to him, I didn't tell Dixie about what the councillor told me, If it happened I would without a doubt, but me and Aaron were going to keep it low key as we didn't want to tell people when it was such a low chance.

I was let out of hospital after two weeks, I hated it in there I didn't like all the needles in my arms. I had been home for two weeks making this a month since what happened, I was dreading going to school today, but the school were having a massive go at my attendance, I couldn't be bothered with them moaning anymore so decided it would be best to go in, much to Jeff's disapproval.  
Jeff had become massively protective like earlier when we were in Asda, he wouldn't let me out of his sight. I wasn't allowed to leave the isle, I had to stay on the same one as him or Dix, it was a little annoying but I knew I would just have to get used to it. I knew he was getting paranoid, Dixie must have told him about what I said to her. I wasn't sure if I recognised the man that followed me, but he reminded me of one of Louies friends that visited the house a lot, I remember him saying he was a prison guard. I hoped I was wrong after all It was dark and I was cold and tired.

I sat on the sofa thinking while flicking my necklace in between my fingers; Aaron had brought us both necklaces with little footprints of them, so our baby would be with us wherever we went. I hadn't taken the necklace off since he brought it a week ago. I loved the idea, I had come to terms with what had happened, but I still secretly felt some guilt. The counselling help, although Aaron or Jeff have had to literally drag me there on several occasions. I didn't like talking about it, but it did help but I was in no position to admit this, knowing it would only encourage Jeff and this was something you never wanted to do.

"Mia you want some breakfast?" Dixie called from the kitchen,

"Yeah please!" She came in with a plate of toast which I took gratefully. I refused to eat for a day or two after coming back, but Dixie practically force feed me so I gave up knowing the more I refused the more she would make me eat.

"Thanks."

"That's alright sweetheart. You got your necklace on?"

"Yeah" I pulled the necklace from under my tie, looking once more at the tiny footprints on the silver heart.

"That was a good idea of Aaron's" She commented, looking at it closely a smile growing at what she saw.

"I know," I replied smiling, I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of something like this myself but I didn't have too as Aaron did it for me. I finished my breakfast, getting up and putting it in the kitchen.

"I best be going or I will be late," I looked at the time noticing I was already late.

"Suppose your right darling, I will be at work with Jeff so call either of us if you need us ok"

"Course, see you later" I wrapped my arms around her, saying goodbye then leaving the house knocking on next door waiting for Amanda. It didn't take her long to answer,

"Hi Mia" I noticed something was wrong, as she didn't sound as bubbly as she normally did,

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing just Georgia and that lot" she said briskly, Georgia was a girl in our year a determined bully who made everyone's life hell. She had never had anything to do with Amanda though, so why was she obviously picking on her?

"What happened?" I had no clue what had happened after all I had been off for a month so how was I meant to know? She explained to me on the way to school, they had taken the mick out of her then started rumours, about her sleeping around which everyone knew was utter lies. Aaron met us half way, holding my hand as he listened to Amanda explaining what had happened, during the month we were both off. It surprised me how Aaron's parents were totally cool with him being off for a month helping to look after me, he spent most of his time round my house, at one point Jeff said he might make him start paying rent. Once Amanda had finished, we arrived at school she asked us why we had both been off, I froze thankfully Aaron answered saying we both had the flu, she didn't look convinced but I wasn't ready to tell people what had happened. Me and Aaron went to science, we had a substitute so that meant all hell would break lose, I wasn't expecting what the lesson was on though.

"RIGHT BE QUIET!" The teacher screamed blushing; making everybody giggle a little, me and Aaron sniggered to ourselves.

"So today we will be doing biology, and ectopic pregnancies" I felt a lump forming in my throat, out of all the things they could do a lesson on they had to choose this subject.

"First of all I have been shown to show you some pictures," The interactive whiteboard went on,

"Mia come on, let's get out of here" Aaron whispered in my ear noticing me starting to cry, before I even noticed myself.

"How we are in the middle of a lesson" I said back ignoring all the pictures on the board, and then an idea came to me. I raised my hand gaining the teachers attention; she came over as to not interrupt the sickening picture slid show that was playing over on the board.

"Miss I don't feel too well can I go to the toilets?" I pleaded, hoping she would let me go.

"Yes you do look a little pale, hurry back though" she ushered, thank god she let me go I avoided the board like the plauge.

"Thanks" With that I grabbed my bag and left the room without hesitation. I didn't notice Aaron behind me,

"Hey, come here" He pulled me on for a hug, as I continued to cry.

"Let's go outside," He continued, as we walked out the building. We sat on the back field waiting until science was over.

That was a long day, a lot of girls were staring at me but Aaron told me to ignore it. It was mainly Georgia and her gang, maybe it was because Amanda was sitting with us I didn't know. I knew she was talking about me though, loads of people came up to me and Aaron saying they were sorry for what happened and warning us that Georgia was spreading rumours about us. The three of us started the walk home when Amanda got a text, she started to cry as she read it so me and Aaron battled the phone of her, it was a death threat saying she was a worthless cow and somebody was going to set fire to her house. I stared at the phone in disbelieve, and then heard laughing behind us we all turned to see Georgia and two of her friends. I had enough what did Amanda too them; she wouldn't harm anything she even refused to kill spiders that found themselves in the bathtub.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shouted, making them move back a little I went closer to them.

"Mia leave it" Aaron tried pulling me back, but I ignored him.

"Come on you were quite happy to bitch about me behind my back, but you don't have the guts to say it to my face. And you can stop sending those texts to Amanda!" With each word I got closer, Aaron was behind me as I could feel his presence

"That baby was better off dead than with you as a mum" she spat, making me angrier,

"Is that the best you can say well come on then!" I challenged them, dropping my bag on the floor. They all backed away a little, I knew they were all mouth no trousers.

"Thought so, like I said stop sending Amanda texts, and stop spreading rumours. Because I have information on you too, you wouldn't want the word getting out that you are cheating on Brian now would you?" She looked at me amazed that I knew about her cheating, but then she backed away even more.

"Fine I'll go" She turned but I wasn't finished yet,

"No you won't, say sorry to Amanda" She looked between Me and Aaron knowing she was going to get nowhere near any of us not unless she wanted to end up in a hospital bed.

"I'm sorry Amanda" She said quietly, while showing her eyes to Amanda.

"Good, you can go now" With that they all ran off, and Aaron put his arm around me.

"Bloody hell babe, remind me not to get on the wrong side of you" He commented kissing my head, I chuckled a little before looking up to Amanda.

"You ok Amanda, I don't think she will be messing with you anytime soon" I felt proud about what I had done, I couldn't say I wasn't scared but I wasn't going to let her bully Amanda.

"Yes thanks Mia" She replied smiling, knowing that she wasn't going to get bothered at school for a while.

"You will make a great mum Mia, trust me take no notice of what she said" Aaron fiddled with my hair,

"I didn't take no notice anyway" I replied feeling stronger than ever,

"That's my girl" He kissed me again, we all walked home, Amanda left in her house. Me and Aaron going in mine, where Dixie and Jeff were already on the sofa. I smiled at them both,

"You alright guys?" I sat on the side of the sofa next to Jeff

"Yeah…What have you done?"

"Nothing…"

"Mia" Jeff said raising his eyebrows,

"Jeff she didn't do anything wrong, these girls were being mean to Amanda and spread some rumours about what happened. Mia put them straight, she didn't hurt them just sort of questioned them as why they were doing it" Aaron answered immediately in my defence,

"Aw well done sweetheart," Dixie praised, while Jeff sat there a little gobsmacked,

"Not surprised you have a big enough gob" Him saying this earned him a playful slap from me, making him wince even though it was as light as a tap. I didn't want to tell them about the science lesson, me and Aaron dealt with it. I moved my hand playing with my necklace again, imagining what my baby would have been like.


	37. Chapter 37

**Shorter chapter than normal, to everyone who is continuing to read and review thank you!  
And thank you to everyone who has given me ideas of where to take this, Please review and enjoy! xxxx**

* * *

Dixie POV

I was glad Mia stood up to them, I was glad she had the courage to do that. Kids could be so nasty, when they have nothing better to do than torment over people. Mia had been through so much and didn't need anybody getting to her at school. It seemed now that she put them straight they wouldn't be doing anything if they knew what was good for them.

Aaron left after an hour of being here, then I remembered it was Tuesday this was the day Mia went to counselling. She stayed with the same one at the hospital, the woman said it would do her no good to change as she had formed a bond with her. This didn't stop Mia kicking off every time she had to go. Seven 'o clock, was slowly approaching it was obvious at Mia becoming more tense and aggravated.

"Right come on the princess" It was Jeff's turn to take her, I did it last week now it was his turn.

"Jeff please…" She begged, her eyes already starting to water with tears.

"No you are going and that's that, get your coat on because it is cold outside" This was the only time Jeff was firm with her, he hated being like this but I convinced him it was for the best. If we let Mia skive she would only get worse, bottling her emotions up. Mia got up off the chair dragging her feet to the banister.

"Bye Dixie" She rested her chin on my shoulder while frowning.

"Bye sweetheart, we are only making you go because we want you to get better"

"Yeah, yeah" She muttered to herself but loud enough for me to hear as she left the house. Leaving me to chuckle, with abs.

We only wanted the best for her, and allowing her to bottle her emotions up was doing no good.  
She was really beating herself up about what happened, but after each session we noticed a small improvement. This gave me and Jeff the motivation to continue dragging her to them, I know she gets annoyed with us when we make her go, but she didn't know how much of a state she would have been in if she hadn't gone to any.

I decided to tell Jeff about what she told me, about the man who strangled her. It was because of this he had become really protective, I couldn't blame him really the both of us only wanted her safe that shouldn't be so much to ask for.

I was left alone for an hour before they both came home.

"Sorry Jeff" I heard a weak mumble from the doorway.

"That's alright, just go and get your pyjamas on" I heard Jeff instruct, while Mia went off up the stairs.

"What was all that about mate?" I asked bemused as to why Mia said sorry,

"Nothing, don't worry" He reassured in his usual cheery tone.

I didn't seem too convinced, but I wasn't much worried either. After another hour I went to Mia's room to see if she was ok. She had fallen asleep lying on the bed looking peaceful.  
I put the duvet over her, smiling as she looked so calm. I hissed down the stairs to Jeff that I was going to bed, I went in our room and started to think.

I knew how Mia wanted to be a mum; chances of that happening know were next to nothing. I understood how she felt as I myself wanted to be a mother. I guess I sort of am, I loved Mia like she was my own, but…

No there was no way of saying anything to Jeff; I was a lesbian after all this was my identity. Yes me and Jeff were married, but our marriage is based on friendship and trust not a love of the romantic type. I convinced myself it was a stupid idea; me and Jeff already had a teenager to look after adding a baby to the mix would be far too much. Jeff wouldn't be too happy with the idea would he?  
I sighed, knowing I longed to have my own children but it was too late now. There was no way I could have children myself was there? Medically yes, but I was a lesbian it could never work between me and Jeff in that sense. I loved him as a partner, best friend but we didn't have the love that Mia and Aaron shared for each other.

"You ok Dix?" I turned around Jeff was in the doorway,

"Yeah I'm fine mate, come on let's get some sleep or we will never wake up in the morning" I got in the bed, avoiding Jeff's questions. I felt him getting in the bed beside me, and then the light was being flicked off. I could never tell him about my desire to be a mother, although he knew about my wish he had no idea of how desperate I was. Maybe I was being selfish I had Mia, she was near enough my daughter. I wasn't sure if she felt like I was a mum to her, I hoped she did I was trying so hard. I let my eyes close, so I could get some sleep before our early shift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mia POV

My eyes opened, sunlight was streaming in. There was a note on the bedside table; I had to rub my eyes before I could read clearly what It said,

**Hey Mia, me and Jeff have left. I don't know if you woke up in time, if not don't worry just get to school when you are up. And that doesn't mean you can go back to sleep!  
We will be on our mobiles if you need us, have a good day. We will be back before you come home, love Dixie xxx**

I put the note back on the table, before looking at the clock. I still had half an hour before I had to leave, I got dressed and went into the kitchen getting my breakfast. I heard the post falling to the floor. I picked up the letters, scanning each one as I put them on the table away from abs reach. I noticed one addressed to me, my heart stopped as it saw the stamp in the corner. It was from a prison, I took the letter from the pile slowly. I opened it even slower feeling instantly drained holding the envelope in one hand the letter in the other. I put the envelope in the bin, making sure it was covered so Jeff or Dixie wouldn't notice it. I read the letter in my head, breathing faster as I continued to read what was in front of me, not sure what to make of all this.


	38. Chapter 38

Mia POV

I had to read the letter several times for it to all sink in. Louie had applied for visiting rights, he refused to eat or sleep unless he saw me, now I was being requested by the prison guard to visit him. I looked at the date realising it was today's date they wanted me to go at 4pm, this would be after I came home from school. Why did he want to see me? Hadn't he ruined my life enough yet?

I got out my phone running through my list of contacts stopping at Jeff's name; I stopped then returned back to the home menu. I stuffed the letter in my pocket then left the house, going to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After waking up at the ridiculous time of 5am, Dixie and Jeff had already had two RTC's a domestic and three hoax calls. Hoax calls really annoyed Dixie, it meant they were wasting valuable time for some kids entertainment when they could be really helping somebody. It was because of Hoax calls some poor person didn't get an ambulance in time. She also thought of all the £500 that was paid in tax's for one call out, tax's that her and Jeff were paying. She tried to think of all the good things the money was going on, but all she could think of was Hoax calls, then paying for people to be kept in prison. So she saw it as they were paying for Louie to be kept under a roof and fed when he didn't deserve any of those things after doing what he did.

Jeff and Dixie were now sat in the ambulance along the main road, waiting for something to happen. Dixie leaned the side of her head against the window, thinking about being a mother and how she could explain to Jeff.

"Dixie what's the matter?" Jeff asked as Dixie was looking lost in her thoughts.

"What? Nothing mate" She moved her head away from the window.

"No there is Dix how long have I known you? Now tell me" Jeff shuffled himself around in his seat so he could see Dixie clearer.

"It's just after what happened with Mia, it's made me think…"

"You want to be a mum too?" Jeff finished her sentence off knowing where she was going with it.

"Yeah…" Dixie admitted while fiddling with her uniform.

"Well you are," Jeff moved his hand under her chin, turning her head so he could see her face.

"You know what I mean Jeff,"

"You're not suggesting that me and you" He looked to her, trying to work out what she was thinking.

"Don't be stupid Jeffrey" She hit him playfully on the arm, making them both laugh.

"Well I'm here if you need me," Jeff moved himself back around in the more comfortable position.

"Now you're starting to sound soppy"

"Well maybe I like soppy now and again. But I'm serious Dix, I have been thinking about it too"

"Have you?" Dixie questioned, if they were both thinking about it why had the topic of conversation never appeared sooner?

"Yeah course I have. If you really want this Dix it could work, I mean we don't have to do anything, you can just…" his voice trailed off at the end, leaving Dixie a space to talk.

"Exactly Jeff me and you both know we would have too, I mean where are we going to find the money for the other option" A frown shed from Dixie's eye, she did want her own children and having them with Jeff was a possibility, but she was a lesbian she would be going against who she was. But Jeff was different, she shared everything with him surely having children with him would be a good thing.

"Suppose your right, just think about it though. Can't be that bad could it?" Jeff said making Dixie think,

"Holby control to 3006, Child fallen down the stairs at Holby primary, are you able to respond" Dixie picked up the radio,

"3006 to control, able to respond" Jeff watched her as she started to drive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

When I got to school, the first lessons seemed to drag. Thankfully in science we moved away from biology and were now doing physics. Dance was ok but I couldn't concentrate properly the amount of times I lost balance on moves and almost fell was unbelievable. It was soon lunch; I sat with Aaron thinking about the letter. Should I tell Jeff or Dixie? And if so who did I tell?

"Mia what's up?"

"Nothing"

"You have been off all day, tell me"

"Oh cheers and nothing is wrong" I tried convincing, the conversation ended here. Why did he want to see me, why was he refusing to eat or sleep unless he saw me? If he didn't do either of those things soon, he could get ill and die. Part of me wanted to stay fat away from him the thought of seeing him again petrified me, the other made me think. If he died from failing to look after himself, I would be responsible. I didn't want to be responsible for his death; it was in the police station I would be safe surely? I had no clue as to what to do, he left me to die and attempted to kill me plenty of times, but even after all of this I couldn't do the same I didn't want to be responsible for a death. I couldn't eat anything there was a lump in my throat, the bell went so I left to English. Me and Aaron didn't have the same lessons today, and I was walking home with Amanda as Aaron had a detention for not handing in his homework.

It got to the end of the day and I waited for Amanda outside the gates, I still didn't know what to do. Jeff and Dixie may have been home unless they had to work late, or had a lot of paper work to complete. I knew they would never let me go out on my own, let alone to the prison to visit Louie. I didn't want to but at the same time, if I didn't what would happen? What was so important that he needed me to visit him?

The walk home with Amanda was tense, I was looking over my shoulder every 5 seconds I kept thinking somebody was watching. When I got in there was no Jeff and no Dixie, I got a message on my phone saying they would be back at 6, this meant if I went they would never know, I had half an hour to decide what to do.


	39. Chapter 39

Mia POV

I sat on the floor reading the letter again, what was it he needed to see me for? I had never felt this much fear, since the court case. I didn't know why I felt like this, I was shaking.  
If I didn't go what would happen? If I did go what would happen?

I went upstairs and got dressed out of my uniform, I knew what I was going to do. I went out the house still having the letter, going up the path feeling the cold breeze.

It wasn't long before I came it to sight of the E.D, I was going to show them the letter. If I didn't they would get annoyed and fair play to them. I trusted them so I had to tell them, I didn't know what I was going to say, but I knew once they knew about the letter I wouldn't have a choice anymore of going. They wouldn't let me leave the house, I didn't want to go to the prison but at the same time I would feel guilty if Louie died. I knew Jeff would say I was being stupid, after all what he did to me he deserved to die he left me for dead so why was I feeling like this?

I went into the E.D, seeing if I could see Jeff or Dixie. Zoey came rushing over instead.

"Mia what are you doing here? You need to go"

"What why?" I asked, confused as to why she was telling me I had to leave I soon found out though.

"Zoey do you really expect me to treat him?!" Tom came barging out the resus doors covered in blood, shouting to Zoey I don't think he noticed me.

"Yes Tom, like I said he needs pressure pads!" Zoey shouted back, I was hidden behind her which is why Tom couldn't see me.

"Well he is refusing and I don't want to spend my time encouraging this low life!" I heard Tom shouting back, sounding angry and frustrated.

"What's going on" I asked, Tom never refused to treat patients why was he getting so uptight about it? He noticed me now,

"Is this Mia green?" A police officer stood next to me, how did he know my name?

"Yes, how do you know my name?" I asked, I don't remember doing anything wrong. Wrong that involved the police anyway. I got in trouble with Jeff and Dixie sometimes, and this was going to be one of those times if I didn't show them the letter.

"Doctor Hanna I really think this is the best way" He turned to Zoey, who snapped back immediately.

"No way is she going in there; Jeff would kill me and fair play to him as well" Zoey put her arm around my shoulder, what was going on?

"Am I missing something here?" I asked really confused as to what was happening.

"Louie Howards, slit his wrists this afternoon and is refusing treatment unless he sees you" I stood there jaw dropping slightly, I was not expecting that.

"Well she isn't seeing him, so he needs to either accept treatment here or go to St James" Zoey answered, as I stood there everything still sinking in.

"Mia Is 16 and has her rightful opinion in this" The police officer looked to me again,

"Is it serious?" I asked Zoey still had her arm around me.

"If he doesn't have treatment soon he will die" I could imagine Jeff's words in my head, 'good riddance too' but I wasn't Jeff, I couldn't stand by and let someone die even after what he done to me. I was annoyed at this, but it was just the way I was if I didn't go in there I would blame myself for his death even after what he has done to me.

"Ok…" I mumbled, causing Zoey to look at me.

"Mia you don't have to" she said softly, trying to stop me from going in there with him.

"And If I don't…" She didn't answer me I followed the officer into resus. Sure enough there he was lying on the bed, his wrists bleeding. He saw me enter and smirked to himself before speaking.

"Aren't you going to get to work now Doc?" His voice croaking, I remained away from him. Not saying anything, just watching as Tom wrapped his wrists in bandages trying to stop the bleeding. Obvious tension in the room, I didn't feel safe at all only two police officers and they didn't look like they had been doing the job long. One of them had his head down so nobody could see his face; the other was to the side of me.

"I'm going to go get a coffee," The officer whispered in my ear I flinched away from him, and closer to Tom, he was the only person who I could trust in the room.

"Come closer Mia," Louie croaked, I was right next to Tom now.

"I don't think that is going to happen" Tom replied, obvious anger inside him but he was trying to cover it up.

"If you don't come closer, I will rip these bandages off" I moved from Tom slightly closer to the bed, if Jeff saw me now he would kill me that was If Louie didn't first.

"You look different" He scanned his eyes across my features making my skin crawl.

"You can go Doc, I'm finished with you now. Unless you want me to rip these off" He pointed to the bandages, threatening to rip them off to make them bleed again.

"Why am I going to leave you alone with Mia?" he asked rhetorically,

"Because if you don't you will regret it, and you have forgot about the officer behind me" Louie said, the officer still had his head down.

"It's fine Tom, you go sort someone else out" I smiled at him encouraging him to go, If I was going to do this I was going to do this alone, Tom smiled back but didn't look too happy about the idea.

"Yes Tom, you go do that" Louie added, making Tom scowl before leaving the room.

"You're a smart girl"

"What do you want?" I asked, wanting to know why he was so desperate to see me. I looked to the officer again, he lifted his head. I could recognise him instantly; he was the man who tried to strangle me. Then Louie spoke, making me look at him, and not the man behind.

"You dead, that is what I want. It's not going to be that hard now is it?"


	40. Chapter 40

Mia POV

I looked at his evil and twisted smile; I wished I left him now. To stop me moving Louie took hold of my arm gripping it tight. The other man walked passed me to the widows, pulling all the blinds shut then locked the resus doors. Nobody was going in or out, I gasped as my arm was released I moved back from the bed. Bumping into the other man who was behind me,

"How was John then, Jeff's son isn't he?" Louie spoke, but it didn't break the tension in the room.

"How do you know about that?" I tried to keep my voice strong, but I was unable to hide my fear. How did he know about John anyway?

Louie just laughed, and then moved himself into a sitting position. I felt hands holding me from behind, restraining me and stopping me from going anywhere. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip.

"You see Mia, it was your fault Kelly went onto the train track" He got up off the bed, but I couldn't move anywhere,

"What are you on about? She killed herself because you hit her" I said, bad mistake; it earned me his fist plunging into my stomach. I gasped unable to catch my breath.

"Now you're not going to call for help, or scream. If you do I will kill you, got that?" I could feel him close to my face, but my eyelids were forced shut. I managed a little nod, knowing I wouldn't be able to scream even if he didn't mention it.

I was suddenly pinned against the wall by his hands; Louie seemed surprisingly strong after slitting his wrists, I wanted the wall to open up and swallow me I knew this was impossible but it didn't make me stop praying for the wall to do this.

"Why are you doing this?" I stammered, making his face turn into an evil grin once more. I turned to the ground quickly, petrified.

"While I was in prison I had time to think, you have been the reason the two people I have ever loved have died. If it wasn't for the stress of you, Ellie wouldn't have got cancer. Then your mum killed herself because she couldn't stand you, you know what it feels like to lose too though don't you? You couldn't even look after your own baby" I looked up from the floor, how did he know all of this?

"How do you know this?" I tried to make myself heard but only managed a mutter.

"It's not that hard to find out information about people Mia, Jeff didn't believe you about John did he, how long was it he left you for Three hours wasn't it?" I swallowed trying to get rid of the lump that was forming in my throat.

"I thought you wouldn't visit me, rather rude if you ask me, don't you think that's rude Ben? So I thought I would visit you, slitting my wrists I would come here." He turned still having a tight grip on my shoulders that was the man's name ben. I was focusing on the door, why was nobody coming?

"Why do you think they care Mia, If Jeff cared he would have believed you he wouldn't have shut you out would he?" I knew he was playing with my mind, Jeff cared I was sure he did, didn't he? Louie could see that I was questioning myself,

"I'll tell you what, why don't we start again a new place. How does that sound?" His grip softened a little; did he really expect me to leave with him?

"Are you having a laugh, why would I want to live with you? A minute ago you wanted me dead" I questioned another bad mistake as his fist hit my ribs, I could feel something snap inside me, that was another few broken ribs. I gasped moving my hand to where he hit me. I was breathing heavily, moving my eyes from one man to the other, trying to plan an escape route but it was no good.

"Because I wouldn't shut you out in the cold for three hours, I don't want to hurt you Mia. But you give me no choice. I can't help it sometimes, I say things I don't mean" I slid down the side of the wall, unable to stand from the pain radiating through my chest.

"I'm not moving in with you. I'm staying with Jeff and Dixie" I repeated, expecting to be hit again.

"Why, Why do you want to live with them and not me?" He questioned, kneeling down at my height my vision blurred from the tears that were falling from my eyes from fear. Did he really expect me to want to live with him, instead of Jeff and Dixie?

"He let his son rape you"

"You are such a hypocrite" I whispered to myself, how could he even say that after what he did.

"Jeff didn't even know" I added still feeling scared, now weak.

"So what if he did, why are you protecting him Mia? He wouldn't protect you, where is he now?" I wiped my eyes, in truth was I didn't know where Jeff was I had my ideas but I didn't know for sure. I started to question myself again, Jeff would protect me surely he would, wouldn't he? More tears fell, as I didn't know the answer to this question, Louie was making me question mine and Jeff's relationship. Many questions I wasn't sure if I knew the answer to anymore.

Would he protect me?  
Did he care about me?  
Did he love me?

"I said where is he?" He repeated, only this time grabbing hold of my hair pulling it so I was standing up. His fist hit the same place in my chest again, making me double over, collapsing to the ground.

I could see Louie and the other man unlocking the doors of resus, then bolting out at full speed, after that everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom left Mia in resus with Louie, but there was a police officer there so she would be safe surely? He didn't want to leave her but Louie's arrogant attitude was getting on his nerves.  
He went into the staff room, changing out of his scrubs as they were covered in blood. Once putting fresh ones on, he left the staff room noticing the resus blinds were shut, he thought Zoey must have put them down all the police in the E.D would make people paranoid.

He left to a cubical, doing some stiches then an X-ray. As he left to reception to find Noel, Zoey was there,

"Tom, I thought you were with Mia?" Zoey looked shocked, not expecting to see him, realising Mia was in there with him alone.

"Well I was, but he told me to get out," Tom said staring at the resus doors.

"So you left her?!" She questioned raising her voice a little showing her annoyance towards him.

"There is an officer in there" Zoey sighed and placed the folders she had on the desk before going to resus to check over things, Tom following closely behind her.

"Did you close the blinds?" Zoey asked as they approached the resus doors,

"No I thought you did." Tom said worriedly, wondering why the blinds had been closed.  
Before they could open the doors, they burst open two men rushing out of them,

"SECURITY!" Zoey called, while getting her balance back. Looking behind her, as the two men were chased by security.

"Shit, where's Mia?" Tom said entering the room, no sign of Mia. Zoey entered the room and looked around too,

"Tom there," She spotted the still form of Mia lying on the floor. She went over then scowled at Tom, placing two fingers on Mia's wrist.

"Zoey I really didn't know," Tom stared at Mia, feeling ashamed and guilty because he left her.

"Save it go and find Jeff and Dixie" Zoey snapped, annoyed that he left her. Tom did as he was told, leaving resus, going to find Jeff and Dixie. They didn't even know Louie was in the E.D, how was he going to explain that Mia got hurt, trying to help the person who left her for dead and caused her misery for most of her life.


	41. Chapter 41

Tom left the department and headed for the ambulance bay, and from there Dixie's office where they were doing paperwork. He knocked on the door, they were both laughing they were happy he was just going to shatter this illusion of happiness.

"Come in!" Dixie's voice called, Tom took a deep breath before opening the door,

"Hey Tom, what's the matter sweetheart?" Dixie smiled moving closer to Tom, wondering why he was looking like he did.

"There was a man who came to the E.D," Tom started, not sure if to say him name or not.

"So a lot of men come into the E.D" Dixie looked to Jeff, both of them confused as to where this was going.

"He refused to be treated unless he saw Mia. I am so sorry; I should have stayed with her I shouldn't have left her with them"

"Them?!" Dixie and Jeff said at the same time, Jeff standing up of the sofa.

"Where is she, and why are you sorry you left her?" Jeff asked at this point he was now next to Dixie.

"When I left I don't know what happened, but we found her on resus floor unconscious"

"Who were they" Jeff asked, wanting to know who did this to Mia.

"He was meant to be a prison guard, I didn't know…" Tom hung his head in shame, knowing that after he said prison guard they would guess who it was that hurt Mia.

"Prison guard, Tom please tell me it wasn't…" Jeff's voice trailed off at the end

"Where is she?" Dixie asked, trying to keep back the tears.

"With Zoey in resus"

"Is she ok?" Jeff questioned him, while putting his arm around Dixie

"I think so" Tom said shyly still having his head hung in shame.

"Think, what do you mean think?" Jeff snapped back, wanting to know if Mia was ok. If she wasn't he would blame Tom for leaving her with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

When Tom came in I expected him to say that one of the patients we brought in had died or something, not this. I didn't even know that sod was out of prison, if I did I wouldn't have let Mia out of my sight I would want her where I could see her.

I was livid at Tom, why did he leave her? Everyone in the E.D knew what he did to her, so why did he leave her alone in there with him, it was obviously going to end in trouble. I know there was an officer there, but I don't trust anybody with Mia and with good reason, so much of an officer that guy was.

I didn't know what I was going to say to Mia, she shouldn't have gone in there with him in the first place. I wanted to know why she did; she knew how dangerous he was and how much he hated her.  
She had broken her promise to me of keeping herself safe, I know that promise was about running into collapsing buildings, but I saw Louie as a collapsing building. I hated seeing her in hospital, and that was becoming a regular thing, I just hoped she wasn't too badly hurt.

Why didn't somebody come to get me or Dix to let us know he was here? I would have let Mia nowhere near him, only because I didn't want her getting hurt but I was too late once again.

We came outside the resus doors, me and Dixie not saying anything. Mia seemed awake on the bed, she had definitely been crying, this made a few tears fall from my own eyes, we went in the room and over to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

Everything was coming into vision, I was still on the floor but somebody was next to me, I could feel their fingers softly touching my wrist,

"Mia, can you hear me?" I knew from the voice it was Zoey,

"Yeah, my ribs hurt" I gasped as another tearing pain was ripping through my chest,

"Ok I'm going to get you on the bed and take a closer look ok?"

"Yeah" She helped me sit up, then stand I was relying on her for support as I couldn't walk with the pain. She helped me on the side of the bed, before feeling around my ribs. I winced as she touched the ones that had been hit,

"There?" I nodded and she felt around more carefully,

"Right, ok Mia I think you have just fractured a few ribs. I'm going to go sort you out some pain killers"

"No don't go, please don't go" I pleaded not wanting to be left on my own after what happened.

"It's ok, I won't go" Zoey assured coming back to the bed.

It wasn't even 5 minutes, before Jeff and Dixie were at my side.

"Jesus Christ Mia, what were you playing at?" Jeff spoke softly, then put his arms around me.

"She just has a few broken ribs, I'm going to go sort out some pain killers, then she is free to go. But keep an eye out for head injury symptoms, just the usual fainting being sick. I don't need to give you a list do I?"

"No that's fine, thank you" Dixie said, Zoey smiled at me then left the room.

"Mia what were you doing?" I knew Jeff would want an answer, but I didn't even have one myself.

"Looking for you," I mumbled feeling really tired.

"What. Why?" Jeff moved his arms, now his hands either side of my face, looking my head in a position that was opposite his.

"He wanted me to visit him in prison; I was coming to tell you. Then he was in here, slit his wrists and refused to be treated unless he saw me."

"You should have let him refuse treatment Mia, after all his done to you…"

"I would have felt guilty Jeff, I don't know why I just would have" I admitted, and then Zoey walked back into the room with a small bag.

"Take these when you need them, but no more than 4 a day" She gave to bag to Dixie who hadn't even spoken.

"Cheers Zoey, where is he?"

"I don't know the last I heard the police are still searching"

"He got away?"

"I'm sorry, but our priority at that stage was Mia"

"Yes course it was, come on then Mia. We will talk about this at home though" Jeff put his arm around my waste helping me to stand. I knew what talk about it at home meant, I was in trouble.

The drive home was awkward, nobody speaking or nothing. Only the sound of people breathing, I looked at my feet remembering what he said to me. I found myself yet again questioning myself about me and Jeff,

Would he have protected me?  
Was he going to be mad at me?  
Did he care about me?  
Did he still love me?  
Did he ever love me?

I didn't want to ask these questions to him, as I feared the answer.

"Right now why did you go in there with him?" Jeff spoke sternly, making me a little frightened which Dixie sensed.

"Jeff maybe you should leave it"

"No Dix, I want to know. Were you trying to punish yourself was that it?" He asked, making a tear fall from my eye,

"No it wasn't, I told you if I didn't go in he would refuse treatment" I managed a whisper, wishing I didn't go in but I did there wasn't much I could do about it now.

"They would have just sent the sod to St James. Why do you care if he lives or dies after what he did to you?" Jeff's voice was getting louder.

"Jeff please just leave it" Dixie tried ushering him away from the topic again, but it wasn't helping.

"Because I told you, I don't want to be responsible for him dying" I said, more tears flowing from my cheeks.

"Mia what are you on about, you weren't the one that slit his wrists. He has left you for dead more times than I care to mention," His voice was nearly shouting now,

"I know but…"

"MIA DON'T YOU GET IT, HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU" Now he was shouting,

"JEFFREY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dixie was louder than Jeff, I know he could have killed me but I wanted him to be treated and the only way that was going to happen is if he saw me. I knew I forgave and forgot to easy, I wasn't sure if I forgave him or not.

I left them both, going upstairs into my room shutting the door before crying into the pillows. My phone vibrated on the side, so I picked it up one new message from an unknown number,

**You can thank Jeff's son for me knowing everything, how is Jeff.  
Told you he didn't care, if he did he wouldn't be angry at you would he?  
My offer still stands,  
Come and live with me, I will look after you. I have forgiven what you did to me, please come  
I care more about you than Jeff ever will,  
L x**


	42. Chapter 42

Mia POV

I continued to look at the text, obviously they didn't catch him. I could hear Jeff and Dixie rowing from upstairs, I didn't have the effort to go down and stop them. I heard a door slam, guessing one of them or both of them left the house. The words of the message replaying in my head, it was john who told Louie about me. So much for John leaving me alone now, I took my phone opening up the message again, more tears falling. Maybe he was manipulating me, in my current state it wouldn't be too hard, I knew Jeff was angry but it was only because he didn't want me getting hurt wasn't it? The urge to reply was too strong; I tapped away a message as fast as it would let me,

**I don't want to live with you; the only reason why Jeff is angry  
Is because he thought I was stupid for seeing you, which I was.  
You don't care about me, you never have.**

With that I pressed send, placing the phone on the side before returning to cry in the pillows. I could hear my door slowly opening; lifting my head I could see Jeff in the doorway.

"Did you forget something mean to say to me"

"What did he do to you Mia?" He spoke softly, but Louie was making me question every little detail of my life. Louie was making me tense and aggravated the last thing I needed was Jeff questioning me to, so many questions that I didn't know how to answer.

"Why am I going to tell you, you're only going to remind me of my stupidity?"

"Yeah well what do you expect?" he still spoke softly, but I couldn't remain that composed.

"I don't know what to expect, but you going on at me wasn't something that came across my mind"

"I just want…" I cut him off, feed up of all of this.

"Stop trying to be my dad!" I really shouldn't have said that. I liked Jeff trying to be my dad, I didn't have anyone else bothering with me. I would have never thought of saying this, but Louie was making me play mind games making me annoyed and frustrated.

"You haven't got anyone else. YOUR OWN DAD LEFT YOU MIA, IM ONLY TRYING TO FILL A HOLE" Yet again we couldn't speak without it turning into a full blown row. This time Dixie wasn't here to tone Jeff down, I just stared at him. He was right I did have nobody else; my own dad did leave me. I often thought of him, where was he? What is he like? Was he alive?

"Just get out Jeff" I said bluntly, too tired to shout back. He obeyed me, leaving my room shutting the door behind me. When my phone vibrated again, it was from the same number,

**You're better off with me than them, I can look after you. Give you a good life,  
I have turned a new leaf, I have forgiven you for killing your mum and Ellie.  
But Jeff will never forgive you for seeing me, you obviously still care or you would have left me  
to die.  
Do Jeff a favour and leave him alone, he wants nothing to do with you trust me.  
We can start again. L x**

I didn't reply this time, just shoved my phone in the draw so I wouldn't here it again. Then broke down in tears, head buried in the pillows. I didn't want to start with him again, but at the same time he made me question mine and Jeff's relationship deeply.

Would I be doing Jeff a favour if I left him?  
Was he never going to forgive me?  
Did Jeff really want nothing to do with me?

I heard the door downstairs open again, and Dixie's voice but I didn't know what she was saying. I closed my eyes hoping I would wake up and it would have all been a dream, just a long bad dream.

I woke up noticing it was light outside, I noticed I was comfortably warm I looked down seeing I had been covered in a blanket. I took my phone out of the draw, it wasn't a dream the texts were still there on my text history. I got my school clothes out the wardrobe and went down stairs.

"Mia you can't be serious. You can't go to school, you have 3 broken ribs and the man that did it is still out there having escaped from prison" I ignored Jeff, and went into the kitchen looking for Dixie but she was nowhere to be seen.

"What are you looking for?"

"Dixie where is she?"

"She has gone to work to sort out the paper work; I'm staying here to look after you"

"I won't be here for you to look after, I'm going to school" I picked up my bag, I was already late.

"Mia you are not going anywhere" Jeff stood in front of the door, blocking my way out.

"Jeff move, I'm already late I have GCSE'S, I am going so just move!" I didn't care if I had to climb out the window; I wasn't staying here with Jeff all day.

"Mia you are not leaving my sight, will that sod is still out there!"

"Well that may be a long time. He isn't going to stab me in school twice is he?"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" He asked raising his voice,

"Just move out of my way Jeff" I snapped, I stared at him he soon moved.

"Fine but I'm driving you," I walked out the door, he tried to hold my arm but he would never hold it tightly so it was easy to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Forget it" I walked out the house, then down the path ignoring him shouting after me. He couldn't see the tears falling from my face, I wanted to be with Jeff but I needed time to think. Think of some answers before my head exploded with unanswered questions.

Aaron was outside the school gates,

"Mia what's up?"

"Nothing come on,"

"No wait, what's happened?" I broke down telling him everything, well everything except the texts. I told him how I felt about my relationship with Jeff, if there was one now. I also told him about Louie, him still being out there.

I don't think either of us expected things to turn out like they did, round his house in his bed having done the obvious. I stayed resting my head on his bare chest for a while, as he played with my hair. I didn't realise I was asleep until I felt him shaking me awake,

"Mia, wake up honey" I woke up groaning a little, as the sun reached into my eyes.

"Best get going." I muttered, Jeff was going to kill me for not going to school. But I don't think the school bothered phoning them every time I skived now, seeing as it was very often. I had no missed calls or texts on my phone, so the school couldn't have phoned them or he would have called me demanding to know where I was, either that or he didn't care where I was anymore.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Aaron rubbed his eyes; he must have fallen asleep as well.

"No I'll be alright," Our lips met again, arms around each other. We started to laugh, I pulled out standing up to get dressed.

"Sorry I really should get going, Jeff is already on my case" I put on my blouse the tie,

"I should really walk you home, Mia"

"No not you to, please I'll be fine. I just need some time alone"

"Mia…" I put my hand to his lips to stop him talking, then kissed him again,

"It's fine, you stay in the warm. Love you" I said smiling whilst talking.

"Fine, love you too" He gave in; I didn't want to be escorted home. I really needed time to think. I left his house, making sure the door was shut properly before starting the long walk home, which I made longer by walking slowly. I tried to answer some questions in my head; would I be doing Jeff a favour if I left him? It would mean he wouldn't have to worry about me anymore that must be an up.  
Did he want anything to do with me? This I couldn't answer I would have to pluck up the courage to ask him at some point, knowing now wouldn't be a good time. Speaking of Jeff, I could feel somebody's presence behind me I had heard the leafs crunching behind me for a long time now, I couldn't be bothered to turn because I was sure it was Jeff but I was getting annoyed, I turned about to give him a shouting for following me. But it wasn't Jeff my eyes met I was wrong, in a way I hoped it would have been. It was Louie,

"Did you get my texts?" He asked, a rather sly smile over his face.

I stood frozen to the spot, noticing I was in the forest as I had taken the long route home. Wishing now I didn't, he moved his hand to my hair so I flinched back, breathing heavily my eyes staying attached looking to his face.

"Jeff doesn't care about you Mia; you will be doing him a favour if you leave him. If you really love him you would let him go and come with me. He will admire you for leaving him and Dixie without a fight. Come and live with me"


	43. Chapter 43

Jeff POV

Mia could be very stubborn sometimes; this was something she had in common with Dixie. It did annoy me; I didn't want her leaving my sight while that sod was still out there. Mia's problem was she was too nice, too forgiving.

There was no point me going into work; I decided I would do some jobs around the house. Time passed pretty quickly. Maybe I was a little harsh on Mia, although I shouldn't of let her go to school when she said he wouldn't stab her In the school twice, fear radiated through me I couldn't believe he managed to escape, even though the police were looking for him this didn't help before, I had a feeling it wouldn't help now.

I think I did cross the line when I shouted at Mia, after all she must have been frightened in that room with him alone. I wondered what he said to her? What he did to her?  
Whatever he did he succeeded in making her paranoid, she was never snappy or anything like that so why was she acting like this now?

I know what I was about to do was wrong, but I needed answers. I went into her room, going through her draws looking for any sign of why she was behaving like she was. Frustratingly I found nothing, I sighed running my hand over my head. I looked at my watch time had gone fast, Mia was normally home by now where was she? I couldn't explain the fear in me, knowing she was out there and so was he.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Mia POV

Shit I have really landed myself in it now, I found myself being in danger once again. I stood there staring at him, I was never going to go back with him no matter how much I fought with Jeff and Dixie I was sure they would still want me back. Why was I questioning mine and Jeff's relationship, of course Jeff loved me, this would be the reason why he was angry only because he didn't want me to get hurt.

"I don't want to live with you. Jeff wouldn't want me to be anywhere near you!" I snapped, moving slowly backwards my feet crunching amongst the leaves and twigs.

"Mia they don't even care about you!" He must have been playing mind games, Jeff and Dixie did love me. As I continued to move back, he moved forward faster.

"Yes they do, you're the one that doesn't care about me" I don't know what made me so strong at this point, but something in me snapped I wasn't going to put up with his mind games anymore.

"Why are you saying that? I have changed," he was so close to me now, nothing about him had changed; he was still as frightening as he was before.

"No you haven't, I'm not going with you"

"I'm not asking you anymore Mia, I'm telling you" he spoke sternly, I was so scared even more so when he grabbed my wrist, I managed to escape his grasp in my new found strength.

"And I'm telling you" I stuttered, turning around and starting to run. I was only a mile from home, and when I was home I just hoped Jeff was still there. I turned around to see if he was still following which he was, bad idea of me looking behind and not where I was going. I tripped falling down the side of the path that went down. I could feel myself rolling, getting faster until I came to a stop. I groaned in pain, feeling my head which was trickling with blood thankfully not a lot. I noticed a large tree which I hid behind, pulling out my phone, then wiping away the blood that was falling to my eye.

"Great no signal" I muttered quietly, before putting the phone back in my pocket knowing it wouldn't be much good now. I wasn't going to wait here for him to find me, I moved myself around the tree. Looking around and seeing nobody, I stood up starting to walk I wasn't in that much pain which was strange. I looked over my shoulder; I knew I was playing a deadly game of cat and mouse. I didn't want to break out into a run, it would make a lot of noise with the leaves rustling and I really didn't want to draw attention to myself.

I couldn't walk anymore though the adrenaline was too much, I broke out into a run I heard footsteps behind making me run faster, I turned quickly it was Louie he wasn't far behind he was a good runner too. I was quickly running out of breathe but I couldn't stop now, after 10 minutes of running I was on the same road as Jeff and Dixie's house, my house. I rummaged in my pockets for the key, it took me a while to find it. I gasped for breathe; it took me several goes to get the key in the door after my shaky hands. I heard him coming behind me, but I didn't look I opened the door then slammed it shut as soon as I was in, bolting it across.

My eyes locking into a fix on the door, but I let out a piercing scream as I felt somebody tapping me on the shoulder, I turned around so quickly I nearly fell; Jeff put his hands firmly on my shoulders stopping me falling.

"Woah princess" he moved his hand to my head which stung a little, I scrunched up my face as he moved his hand across it applying a little pressure. I felt immediately safe with him with me, I didn't know how he would react after I told him what happened, but he had a right to know.

"He wanted me to…He said…He said…" I continued to gasp for air, unable to say anything else waiting to catch my breath back.

"It's ok alright, it's ok" I enjoyed feeling his arms wrap around me,

"Let's get you cleaned up yeah" I nodded as he lead me into the kitchen, placing me on the chair, before getting the first aid kit from the cupboard, then sitting opposite me.

"This is going to sting a little princess" I prepared myself, as he started to wipe down the cut on my head, he was right it did sting but it wasn't too bad, he held my head at an angle so he could get better access to the cut. I could tell he was trying to be gentle, but his eyes squinted a little, after noticing my face scrunch up due to the stinging.

"Jeff"

"Yeah princess" he stopped wiping my head, looking into my eyes.

"I need to tell you something." I was going to tell him everything what happened, I hoped he wouldn't react to badly to what happened.


	44. Chapter 44

Mia POV

"He text me last night" I looked to the floor, ashamed that I haven't already told him.

"Who text you?" Jeff asked, I then remembered I hadn't told him who.

"Louie…" I pulled out my phone, showing him the texts knowing it would be easier if I didn't say it out loud. As he looked at the phone, a tear snaked down his face.

"How did he get your number?" He asked, I didn't know myself, but then Jeff made a valid guess.

"John? How could he know about the…If I ever see him again"

"Jeff leave it, he is your son. You wouldn't do anything to hurt him" I tried putting my hand to my head as it stung a little, but Jeff moved it away quickly and held onto It tight.

"You want to bet"

"Mia none of this is true, please tell me you didn't go with him" I bit my lip, I would have never gone with Louie he scared the hell out of me, and for a good reason.

"I didn't, he followed me asking me to live with him. I ran, I didn't know what else to do, I fell down the side of the path."

"It's ok, you're safe now." He then continued, wiping my head with a little pressure making me wince,

"Sorry princess, I need to get all the dirt out"

"I know, it's fine" Once he finished, he put the wipe in the bin. Then came over hugging me,

"His never going to get found is he?"

"I won't let him near you, just stop being stubborn. Were the texts the reason why you didn't want to stay with me today?" I nodded, making him hug me tighter. Although I did notice he was avoiding my ribs which I was extremely thankful for, as after I fell they were a lot more painful I only just noticed the pain from falling sinking in. My head stung, and I was feeling bruised all over.

"You should have told me Mia"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"It's ok your safe now" He kissed my head lightly, as I made myself more comfortable in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

I can't believe Mia had those texts sent to her, he manipulated her and made her question if me and Dix loved her, which we both did deeply. I was glad she managed to get away, but he was still out there. We had no calls from the police, so I gathered there were no developments.

I didn't care that there was blood on my shirt, as long as Mia was safe here with me. I felt bad not knowing about the texts, knowing she was being eaten alive by all of this.

The front door opened and closed, I knew it would only be Dixie but Mia still shivered in my arms all the same.

"Jeff? I'm sorry for having a go at you" Hearing Dixie's voice Mia relaxed again.

That night in bed I explained everything to Dixie; it was hard at some points. For instance when she asked, how he got her phone number. It made sense to us both; why she was acting like she was he had successfully managed to manipulate her, this annoyed me. He managed to get to her, in a really deep emotional way. I hoped he would be found soon and when he was it would be far away from here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EIGHT WEEKS LATER  
Mia POV

It had been 8 weeks since what happened, in a strange way it brought me closer to Jeff and Dixie. Jeff was very wary and cautious; I relied on this in a way. I didn't like being alone, and I was never alone as Louie still hadn't been found. This made me scared, expecting him to be around every corner even after Jeff's reassurance. I had finished year 11, only going in for exams, now I was waiting for my GCSE's but doubting my results.

Aaron would walk me to and from school for the last of the exams, and stay with me in the house if Jeff and Dixie worked late. It always ended up as something more, that resulted in us being in my bedroom under the duvet.

Yet again this morning I woke up, smelling the coffee from downstairs making me have an incredible urge to vomit. I ran into the bathroom, being sick once again.

"Mia this has been every day without fail for a week" Dixie came in holding my hair, and rubbing my back.

"Well I'm sorry for being ill" I muttered sarcastically, sitting on the cold floor once finished being sick. She bent down opposite me, feeling my forehead and frowning.

"You don't have a temperature sweetheart, probably just a bug going around" She helped me to my feet, then down stairs to the sofa.

"One of us should stay off with you again" I laid on the sofa, feeling a little better after throwing up, Dixie playing with my hair whilst talking.

"No it's fine; I can get Aaron to come over." I muttered half asleep, one of them had already been off with me every day for a week, besides I needed to talk to Aaron.

"How you feeling princess?" Jeff came in perching himself beside Dixie.

"ill…" I muttered once again making Jeff chuckle a little.

1 HOUR LATER

Aaron arrived, making it Jeff and Dixie's time to leave to work. Jeff was reluctant about leaving me, but he and Aaron had formed a strong bond of trust, which made me more comfortable. After the door shut, Aaron came over sitting next to me,

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked putting his arm around me,

"Have no idea, going to get some biscuits" I got up going into the kitchen.

"You hate biscuits" He said in a bemused way, this was true I did hate them, but for some reason at the moment I craved them so badly.

"Tell my taste buds that" I pulled out the second packet of biscuits in two days, if I didn't cut back Jeff would moan at the amount I was costing them again. I sat on the work top, munching my way through the packet. Then held my stomach, it kept cramping in a weird way.

"You alright?" Aaron came over concerned; I swallowed my mouthful of biscuit and replied.

"Yeah just keep getting stomach cramps" he looked at me, a slight smile across his face

"What?" I questioned defensively, moving my hand to my mouth expecting something to be there.

"Are you late?"

"Late? What do you…" Then it sunk in, I could see what he was thinking. Yes I was late; I just thought it was due to me being ill. I couldn't be pregnant could I?

"Aaron the chances are so small"

"There's only one way we can find out. If we go to the E.D, we can go to Zoey she can run some tests"

"Do we have to" I hated going into the hospital, it smelt funny but to be fair I think I got used to the smell.

"Yes" He helped me off the worktop, and threw my jacket at me.

When we got to the E.D, we found Zoey in the staff room.

"Hi Mia, how's things?" She came over to us both, smiling I didn't know what to say I eventually thought of something.

"Zoey, um. I'm late, two weeks. I keep getting stomach cramps, and…" My voice trailed off but, she understood what I was trying to say.

"Right, come with me and we will get you in a cubical and check you over" We followed her, and I sat on the bed as instructed to. Aaron stayed by my side, while Zoey went off coming back with an ultra sound.

She rolled up my top slightly, and flicked open the lid to the gel.

"This may be a little cold" I nodded, as she then squirted some of the gel on my stomach. I could feel her running the scanner across my lower stomach. I held Aarons hand tight, looking the opposite way of the screen.

"Mia look" He ushered, my head in the direction of the screen. I looked up seeing something, I didn't expect.

"Is that…" I gasped admiring the sight I was seeing.

"Yes it is, you're pregnant. Chances were small, but it's happened." Zoey assured also smiling.

"And it is ok? I mean the cramping" I asked hastily,

"Yes, looks like you are seven weeks gone. Cramping is normal but, you will need to be kept under close observation, coming in for daily ultra sounds but so far so good. Would you like a picture?" These words Zoey said meant so much to me, I was having a baby and so far my child was healthy and I intended to keep it that way.

"Yeah….Please" I didn't take my eyes of the screen.

Soon I was holding a small piece of paper, with the picture of my baby. My face turning to a smile, that nobody could take away. Aaron rubbed circles around my stomach as we walked,

"You are going to make a brilliant mum." I continued to smile, as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Can we go find Dixie and Jeff?" I asked

"Of course we can" He placed another kiss on my cheek, and we left towards the ambulance bay. I didn't know what they would say, I knew I was still young but the chances of me getting pregnant again were near enough nothing. Dixie was sat on the sofa, looking at us curiously as we went over. I was still holding the picture tightly in my hands. She stood up, coming over.

"You should be indoors Mia you're not well sweetheart" She put her hand on my shoulder

"I am well, I am more than well" I gave her the picture, watching as her eyes lit up, and the frown she had turning into a smile.


	45. Chapter 45

Dixie POV

I looked at the photo Mia gave me; it was an ultra sound, a baby. Her baby I was presuming, but after what happened.

"I thought you couldn't…" I was confused; I thought Mia couldn't have children.

"There was a small chance; I didn't want to say anything in case. Well you know" I understood how she felt.

"Yeah I know, congratulations sweetheart" I knew she was only 16, but by the time she had the baby she would be 17. The chances of her getting pregnant again were next to nothing. This would be the only chance she would get at having her own child, and I didn't want to hold her back.

"You alright, my lovely princesses. What's that?" Jeff came up behind, looking at the ultra sound.

"Who's…?" He looked between me and Mia confused.

"Mine, mine and Aarons" Mia answered in a calm manner,

"That's why…" He said pointing, we now both realised why Mia was being sick in the morning, always tired, and eating stuff she normally hated.

"Jeff please we didn't…"

"I thought you couldn't" He asked, I watched over warily not sure how he would react.

"There was a small chance" Mia looked a little scared how he would react to, but was trying to hide it.

"Well this kid is going to be very lucky then, having a mum like you" I was surprised at his reaction, maybe because we both thought this day was never going to happen. Mia and Jeff shared a long hug,

"How far along are you?" I asked still looking at the photo, then handing it back to Aaron.

"Zoey said seven weeks; I have to come back for regular tests though. Because of what happened before." I swallowed, really hoping for Mia that her baby would be healthy. I for one would make sure she didn't miss a single appointment, not that I thought she would skip them in the first place.

I was glad Jeff didn't get in a cop with her; in fairness I don't think she planned it. She would need mine and Jeff's support right now, Louie out having escaped and being pregnant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

Over the next few months, I the bump on my stomach was increasing in size. I found out I was having a baby girl, I remember that scan clearly. It was me Aaron and Dixie,

_"Do you want to know the gender of your baby?" The woman asked, I looked to Aaron hopefully who nodded,_

_"Yes please" I asked, waiting in suspense for her answer. _

_"You are expecting a baby girl" My face lit up, at that moment. She finished running the scanner on my small bump, handing me more pictures of my little girl. _

_"She is beautiful Mia" Dixie exclaimed looking at the photos,_

_"She is a splodge" I replied pointing at her fussy features,_

_"But she is our beautiful splodge" Aaron said, rubbing circles on my stomach. _

Ever since then, things have started to become more real. Dixie came with me and Aaron to help look for things for our little girl, while Jeff was left putting things together i.e. the cot.  
Watching him put up that was funny, the cot was now at the end of my bed where I could get to it with easy access.

I had already asked Dixie for help, there was no way I could cope on my own. There was little I knew about taking care of a baby, and with Dixie being a paramedic she knew about baby care. I was so scared of doing something wrong, there was so much you needed to do to look after a child. Me and Aaron already decided she was going to stay with me, but he would be visiting everyday whenever he wanted.

Another month passed and it was soon September, I was due in December so not long. By this stage I was feeling fat, and had back ache all the time but as long as my little girl was ok I didn't care. We had decided on a name of Summer; I don't know why it just popped into my head and Aaron agreed it would be a great name. For my 17th I got more baby things and that was around it, I was so excited as to meeting my little girl. I would smile every time she kicked, although I did wish she had an older brother or sister. I was also glad summer was healthy, this would be due to Dixie banning me from take-away meals, I was only aloud to eat healthy nutritious meals and unlike before I wasn't allowed the glass of wine I usually had on a Saturday. I got used to my diet change, but as soon as I met summer, my first meal would be a Chinese with a glass of red wine.

I was still scared about Louie though, he still hadn't been found. I personally hoped he was dead in a ditch, or in another country hiding from the holby police, but one of my senses told me he was close by. October was a fast month, not much happening now it was December 4th.

"Sweetheart, do you want something to eat?" Dixie came in the front room sitting next to me,

"Yes please" I smiled as she got up and left to the kitchen, Jeff now sitting beside me instead of her.

"So how is summer today then princess?"

"Oh so no how is Mia today then? And she is fine, just kicking a bit" I chuckled, feeling her kicking inside me once again. I got used to the feeling by now, but it didn't stop me smiling. Everything was happening so fast, Summer was due in three weeks. I couldn't wait to meet her, Dixie brought in some Weetabix with strawberries and yogurt, my preferred snack at the moment.

"Jeffrey, you nicked my space. Move" She slapped him on the arm playfully, and he budged up allowing her to sit where she was previously sat.

"Right Jeffrey, we have an hour until work"

"Have fun" I said, knowing Jeff didn't want to go

"Yeah well you won't be doing nothing all day soon" Jeff muttered to himself, but loud enough for me to hear,

"I won't be the only one waking up in the night, your room is only next door" I said enthusiastically, smirking at Jeff.

"Well you two can sleep down stairs"

"Don't say that Jeffrey, or it will be you sleeping on the sofa" Dixie slapped him again in the same spot, he pouted and pretended to act hurt.

An hour later they were at the door ready to leave,

"Mia call us if you need us" Dixie said sternly

"Yes I will, have a nice shift"

"See ya princess" Jeff hugged me then Dixie, after they left I shut the door behind me. Smiling down at my bump, I got used to the feeling of being fat now but I kept telling myself 'Im not fat Im pregnant' Sometimes It helped, other times it didn't but it was doing the trick now.

After half an hour, I got up for a drink going into the kitchen. I could hear the door open, I saw Jeff's wallet in the side, he must have come back to get it. I felt hands around my mouth stopping me from screaming, whoever it was they were strong I couldn't fight them off.

"Hello Mia, and who is this?" I recognised the sickening voice, it was Louie I couldn't see him as he was behind me hand across my mouth. It didn't take much effort to drag me out of the house, and be thrown into a van. I landed on my back awkwardly, wincing but holding my hands across my stomach to protect Summer. I started to scream, but then he pulled out a knife from his pocket pointing it to my stomach.

"No….please…" I whimpered not wanting him to hurt my little girl.

"Then shut up," I did as I was told, hoping by doing this he wouldn't harm Summer.

He got into the front starting to drive, when I felt a horrible pain in my stomach,

"No…not now." I cried to myself, it couldn't be contractions. Could it?

The van pulled to a stop, it was now dark outside I had no clue as to where I was, but I gathered In the middle of a forest as all I could see was trees as he dragged me out, throwing me to the floor. I turned myself quickly so I landed on my back and not my stomach. Then I got the pain again, making me scream tears streaming down my face. This couldn't be happening, I know Jeff said it wouldn't be as planned, but I wasn't expecting in the middle of a forest at night, with only Louie.

But it was happening and I couldn't stop it, Louie laughed to himself before bending down.

"Come on you need to push" I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want him delivering my baby, but I didn't have much choice. I was becoming more tired by the second, but I had to stay awake. The cold was invading me, making me shiver.

After what seemed like hours it was over, I could see my tiny little girl in Louie's hands. He cut the cord with his knife, then showing me Summer her beautiful inocent features, but then he held her towards him.

"Please…She hasn't done anything…Please let me have her" I begged, while gasping for air.

"She might not have done anything…But you have" He had an evil look on his face before standing up, still holding summer who was crying. I felt so heavy, so hopeless I couldn't stand up. I tried to sit up from my lying position but fell back down; I could see why a large pile of blood surrounding my lower body, that I was sure wasn't meant to be there.

"Louie please not her…Please" Tears streaming down my face, I was begging him for him to give me my daughter. He just smirked, turning leaving me with Summer in his arms. I tried my best to get up, but just collapsed back down to the floor, trying desperately to get up and get Summer. He had her, and a knife what was he going to do? My hand fell to my now flat stomach.

"No…no, please, summer…" I continued to cry trying to fight my conscious that was leaving me, but it was no good. It had gone and so has my little girl.


	46. Chapter 46

**Another update I am very bored this evening, thank you for everybody who is still reading and reviewing, please leave your comments and let me know what you think xxxxx**

* * *

Jeff POV

"You should be valuing your sleep Jeffrey" Dixie went into the car in the driver's seat, She had a valid point after summer was born, for months there would be waking up in the night due to her crying. Which I was dreading,

"Shut it Dix," I pointed at her, raising my eyebrows making her laugh.

"You won't mind, you will be one big softy" She started the engine as we went to start our night shift at work.

"Pfffttt, yeah suppose your right" I muttered, knowing I would be; for example if summer drew on the walls in permanent marker, I probably would laugh and ignore the fact I would be the one redecorating the walls.

I was looking forward to meeting Summer, we all were. If she was anything like Mia she would be perfect. Although the early mornings would kill me, it would be worth it. Mia was so happy and contented, although she was annoyed at not being allowed anything but healthy meals, I did feel sorry for her at one point, and gave in allowing her to have Chinese with me while Dixie was out, I don't think I would ever dare tell Dixie this she would string me up. We pulled up outside, then got into our work clothes and into the ambulance.

"Summer is a sweet name isn't it?" Dixie asked as we drove the ambulance along the road,

"Yeah still think princess would have been a good name though" In fairness I called everyone princess, summer was going to be no different.

"I wouldn't let you choose my babies name" she whispered quietly. We were interrupted by control of a young girl who fell down the stairs, Dixie put the sirens on and drove a little faster and then we continued talking.

"What's wrong with my choices?" I asked defensively, only just making out what she said.

"A lot of things Jeffrey," I scowled at her, muttering under my breathe will looking out the window.

"Wonder how long that cot will last her?"

"For a long time, that took me all day to put that effing thing up" I was never that good with DIY, we brought the cot from Ikea, and had it delivered but I was in for a surprise finding out it was flat packed.

"Babies do grow" she said sarcastically pulling up outside the house.

"Yes Summer better stay small for a long time" I grabbed the medical kit, jumping out the ambulance and being ushered into the house.

A young girl no older than 3 was at the bottom of the stairs holding her leg, I bent down next to her trying to calm her down.

"Hello, princess what's happened here then?" She sniffed a little before answering me.

"I tripped on the stairs and fell down, and now my leg hurts" She whispered having been crying, I smiled at her while Dixie examined her leg.

"Jeff I need a frac pack please"

"Yep sure" I handed her it over, and she supported the girl's broken leg.

"So what's your name then?"

"Lilly, her name is Lilly" The worried mother telling me in the background.

"Is she allergic to anything, do you know?" Dixie asked trying to be professional, as I comforted the girl, making me think of what summer would be like at her age. I bit my lip, smiling as imagining a little Summer running around the house.

We took the girl to hospital, and then were left sitting in the ambulance once again.

"How long is it now?"

"Till what?" I asked confused as to what my wife was asking.

"Mia's Due date" I worked it out in my head, her due date was in 2 weeks and 4 days.

"Two weeks and four days why?"

"Just asking, maybe we shouldn't leave her alone after next week."

"Suppose your right, not long now" I said excitedly,

"Nope you're right there. Can't believe Mia has only been craving biscuits, she never liked them before" Mia did have cravings for biscuits, which was annoying as we never brought her biscuits before for the reason of her not liking them, so who's biscuits does she eat mine.

"Yeah she didn't eat yours" I muttered, not understanding why Mia choose mine to eat and not Dixie's then again, I don't think Dixie would have been too happy if Mia ate hers, but I let her and moaned in my thoughts like I was doing now.

"What do you think…" she was cut off by the radio

"Holby control to 3006, young female with PV bleed found at edge of holby woods, can you respond"

"3006 to Hobly control, yes we can respond" Dixie started to Drive again, heading to the woods. Once we were there, I pulled the medical kit from the back. Me and Dixie walking to where an elderly man was standing with a dog.

"She is over there, she wouldn't wake up I didn't know what to do"

"Don't worry love, you did the right thing calling us" Dixie assured going in front of me, to the figure lying on the ground. The person was hard to make out as it was dark, Dixie got her flashlight from the bag so she could get a better look, while I fiddled in the bag finding the oxygen mask.

"Jeffrey fluids now" her voice filled with panic and worry,

"Hang on…"

"NOW JEFFREY" she shouted making me jump, I gave her the fluids looking at her pale complexion and watching her shake. Her body showing obvious signs of fear,

"Dix what is it?" I asked wondering why she was behaving this way, she didn't reply worrying me. I looked to the girl closely, understanding why she was like this the girl was Mia. I pulled up her cardigan, to get access to her vein so I could insert the fluids.

"Jeff she is bleeding out" We both looked at the pool of blood surrounding her lower body. Then I looked to her stomach, which was flat. I swallowed a lump before talking,

"Dix I think she has had summer" I admitted making her stop squeezing the fluids and look to her stomach.

"Well where is she then?" We were both silent, then heard crying of a new-born a few steps away. I looked up seeing a figure holding a baby, Mia's baby and a knife close to summers bare stomach. She was so small, three weeks early, and suffering from exposure I knew she was going to need medical attention. I was filled with anger wanting to go over and snatch summer of him, but he had a knife right next to her, this wasn't the time to be doing something stupid. The man took of his hood, it was Louie hadn't he done enough to Mia yet?

"Look you don't want to do anything stu…" I shut up as the knife went up towards summers neck, I gulped knowing he was the one with the power here I could do nothing; my heart was thumping worried for summers safety she was already covered in blood, I didn't know who's it was summers on Mias?

"I'm going to give you a choice. Choice number one, I give you this baby but you go leaving Mia lying there, choice number two, you sort Mia out, and I take the baby. So what is it going to be Jeffrey?"


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry for the really short chapter! Promise to make the next one longer. xxx**

* * *

Jeff POV

How could he expect me to make a decision like that? I was expected to choose between saving the girl that I have spent nearly two years bonding with, and her daughter. I turned around Mia's deathly pale complexion was clear to see in the light of Dixie's torch. Then back to Summer, I had no idea if she was ok, but hearing her cry was a good thing. My heart banging, I tried holding back the tears but it didn't work how could he expect me to choose between them, when I loved them both so much. They both needed urgent medical attention; it was now up to me which one would get it. How could I choose, it would be impossible.

"How can you expect me to choose?" I gasped, tears falling knowing if I didn't act fast we could lose either of them, or both of them.

"Choose, or I will make the choice for you. Mia or her baby?" I looked back to Dixie for help, but she was speechless just as I was, and obviously crying.

"Not her, you" He spoke sternly, why did he want me to make a decision like that? Why couldn't he let us tend to both of them? All I could see was the knife dangerously close to Summers neck, there was nothing I could do except try and reason with him as long as he had the knife with summer, he had all the power and I had nothing.

"Please just give her to me" I begged walking one step forward holding out my hands, as I moved forward he moved further back.

"If I give her to you, you leave Mia" I sighed knowing I would never be able to leave Mia, but I couldn't leave Summer with him either. Whatever way I went, one of them would be with him while he had a knife.

"She hasn't done anything; she is innocent in all of this. Please just give her to me" I went closer again, he stayed there I couldn't run up and take her from him, especially while he had the knife so close to her. I desperatly wanted to hold Summer, have her in my arms and see if she was ok, which I hoped to god she would be.

"Then leave Mia" He repeated, the knife now resting ever so gently on Summers neck, she was still crying holding out her arms wanting some warmth.

"Ok…" I whispered, knowing I was about to put Mia's life in danger if he did anything to either one of them, I would never forgive myself.

"Once I give her to you, you will go" He spat back venomously,

"Yes…" I lied, making it sound convincing.

"Get away from her" He stared at Dixie she was bent beside Mia checking her pulse, while glaring at me but not able to say anything.

"Dix do as he says" I watched as Dixie reluctantly moved away from Mia, the amount of blood rapidly increasing around her lower body, I could see her chest rising and falling slower.

"Now give her to me" I spoke calmly, trying to hide my anger that was raging inside me.

"Not you, her" He looked at Dixie, who stepped forward holding out her hands. I watched the knife cautiously, as he moved it to one hand and then placing summer into Dixie's open arms. She stepped back immediately cradling Summer, she took off her jacket wrapping summer inside it, summer must have been hypothermic from being out exposed in the cold. I could hear her cries become muffled, as Dixie held her close giving her warmth.

"Now go…" He bent his head down, showing an evil glint in his eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, hope this chapter makes up for the last. As I have promised it is longer than the last one, please leave a review letting me know what you think. Enjoy xxx**

* * *

Jeff POV

We now had summer, now I had to protect Mia. No way on earth was I leaving her with him; I would never forgive myself if I did.

"No" I replied, going back to Mia checking her pulse which was a little weak but good considering the amount of blood she lost.

"Dixie take her to the ambulance, I've got this" She nodded, leaving the clearing taking Summer with her away from danger. I wanted Dixie and summer far away from all this. When she went back to the ambulance she could phone for help, and check over Summer properly, but until that help got here I was on my own.

"Move Away" He growled under his breath but he didn't scare me, I was going to protect Mia until my last breathe. I let a tear fall, knowing Mia had summer with only him here, and I wondered how long she had been here? She was stone cold shivering uncontrolably so much at one point I thought she was fitting. Being in the forest at night in winter really effected her, I tried to warm her up by putting my jacket over her but the only way she was going to get warm, is if we got her inside the ambulance then hospital. I stroked her hair, feeling guilty that I was putting her life in danger by saying I would leave her, but I wouldn't, never…

"I'm not leaving her" I said stubbornly, I didn't care I was putting myself in danger as he showed me the knife once more, I was not leaving Mia lying there helplessly with him. If I did, I knew she would die without a doubt, either from the bleeding and being hypothermic, or he would finish her off. I wasn't going to let this happen, I loved her so much, no way was I letting her die.

"I don't think you understand me" He came closer, I could tell he was getting angry but so was I.

"Oh I do understand you, and I'm not leaving her" I repeated. I continued to help Mia, pushing in the fluids. Then placing the packet on the floor, all actions had consequences even the action of me deciding to stay with Mia. I wasn't going to let that worthless shit near her, he could have me but now her.

"In that case…" I felt him but his hands around my neck in a tight grip, pulling me to the ground, continuing to pin me by my neck. I kicked him in the groin while struggling for air.  
I felt a tear across my arm and groaned, looking at the knife which was dripping with blood, my blood. I kicked him again, using all my strength to get him off me.  
After a lot of tumbling in the ground, it was me pinning him down. We could both here more sirens, getting louder Dixie must have called for help. Both of us were rolling around on the floor, the knife still in his grasp. I could feel blood trickling down my arm, it felt hot and stung but I was using all my strength to get him off me.

Footsteps were coming nearby, rustling of crunching leaves. I could see someone crouching down next to Mia, wearing a fluorescent jacket it was Dixie. Me and Louie were pulled apart, and he was restrained, while I winced holding my arm. Taking a closer look I could see a long gash that would need a few stiches, but it wasn't too bad. I coughed, before going over to Dixie and Mia. Dixie glared at me, and then looked to my arm.

"Let's have a look" We ignored Louie shouting remarks in the background, then being dragged off by the police.

"No it's fine, look after Mia" Without choice she grabbed my arm, examining it closely.

"You're going to need some stiches in that mate"

"Where's Summer?" I asked, not bothered about my arm at all.

"Tamzin has got her, she is fine just a little bit cold."

"Thank god" I said, looking over at Mia stroking her hair now it was Mia's turn to get help and be ok. Tamzin came around asking what we needed, Dixie told her a trolley, she passed Summer on to me while getting what Dixie asked.

She looked warmer and was wrapped snuggly in a blanket looking up to me with such innocent eyes, wrapping her fingers around my thumb. In the light of the ambulance, I could see she had bright blue eyes, and a little bit of blonde hair at the top of her head. I smiled at her,

"Hello princess, your mummy is going to love you so much. You're never going to want for nothing" I whispered then kissing her forehead, her soft skin and tiny features making me smile and a tear falling at how beautiful she was. Dixie disapproved of me holding Summer with my arm, but she allowed me after she quickly cleaned it and dressed it so it was ready for stitching when I went to the E.D. I kept checking Summers neck, I could remember the knife pressing against her skin, I was so glad there was no cuts on her. I enjoyed watching her reaction of smiling when I ticked under her chin softly, grateful she was in my arms safe.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Tamzin looked up from doing the paperwork, looking at Summer.

"Yeah, gorgeous girl aren't you" Summer's lips curled into a smile, I was so sad Mia wasn't experiencing this, she was lying opposite me unconscious unaware that Summer was safe with me and Dixie, instead of with that shit and a knife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 HOURS LATER

Dixie POV

Once we got Mia to hospital, she had to have a blood transfusion, and had to be treated for severe hypothermia. Me and Jeff sat nervously waiting to see if she was ok, we waited with Summer in her incubator hoping she would get a chance to see her mummy. Summer was a very healthy baby, and could stay in hospital until Mia was let out, or come back home with me and Jeff.

We were now at Mia's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. I held Summer who was sleeping in my arms, Jeff was next to me rubbing his bandaged up arm. I was annoyed that he agreed to leave Mia,but I did have a feeling that he was lying, which he was thankfully. He was stupid for getting himself hurt, but things would have been a lot worse if he didn't stay with Mia. God only knows what he would have done to her, what he did do to her? How did she get all the way to the forest anyway? What did Louie do? I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answers.

"You are a stubborn sod sometimes Jeff" I remarked quietly, turning to him.

"Aye"

"You shouldn't have did what you did"

"I was only protecting Mia, and Summer for that matter" I looked down at Summer, knowing if it wasn't for Jeff she wouldn't be in my arms right now.

"I know I am proud of you too." I admitted, knowing I might regret encouraging him later on.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard perfectly well what I said Jeffrey" Oh no here we go I have done it now, but I had to tell him because I was proud of him.

"Shouldn't we phone Aaron?"

"His gone on holiday you daft Muppet, remember isle of white camping" I remarked, rocking Summer in my arms while she slept peacefully, waiting to be held by her mother.

"Oh yeah, when is he back?"

"Next week" I replied, while continuing to rock summer.

"This is going to be a nice surprise for him isn't it?

"Yeah, a nice surprise his baby was born in a forest at night, dilevered by Mia's abuser. Instead of in a hospital" I remarked bluntly, feeling upset about the way Summer was born.

"They are both fine though Dix, Summer is healthy and Mia just needs to be in here for a couple days to be under observation" He continued to rub circles on the back of Mia's hand, which was still rather cold.

"I know" I looked to Mia her eyelids starting twitching.

"Jeff" I whispered but before he replied, Mia sat up bolt right breathing heavily, and then wincing as she hurt her stomach sitting up so fast.

"Hey, hey princess it's ok your fine" Jeff stood up quickly, stroking her hair in attempts to calm her, before she had a panic attack. Pulling the bed up, so she could lean back on something in a more comfortable position.

"Jeff, Summer he has Summer" She started to cry tears streaming down her face, not having noticed Summer lying in my arms next to her.

"No, no, no she is here look" He pointed towards me, Mia immediately started to calm down, as Jeff wipped her tears away sitting next to her on the bed putting his arm around her.

"She's ok…" Her eyes lit up, knowing that I had Summer and not Louie.

"She is fine sweetheart, here" I stood up, showing her how to hold her and support her head. Then passing Summer into Mia's arms. Mia looked happily onto her little girl, wrapped in a pink blanket sleeping.

"This is the first time I have held her" A tear shed from my eye, I felt sad knowing Summer had been with us for at least 6 hours, and this was the first time she held her own daughter.

"Where is he?" She asked looking frightened,

"His gone, the police caught him" Jeff said quickly, we were both thankful he was back behind bars where he belonged.

"What happened to your arm Jeff?" She noticed the bandage on Jeffs arm, looking at him in a concerning way.


	49. Chapter 49

Mia POV

After three days of being in hospital, I was allowed out with summer. Aaron came back from his holiday, in a few days I couldn't wait to show him Summer but I didn't know how he would react to what happened.

When we went home I was tired, but it didn't stop me playing with summer. Dixie was helping me to look after her, showing me the right way of holding and bathing her. I hadn't told either of them what happened, if they asked I just said I didn't want to talk about it they seemed to understand. Dixie had left me with Jeff, while she went out to sort out the rotas at work. I still didn't know what happened to Jeff's arm, or how I was found and how Summer got away from Louie.

"Jeff…"

"Yeah princess"

"What happened?" He understood what I meant, I looked at Summer who was in my arms sucking her fingers and smiling.

"Why don't you start, and I'll continue?" He suggested, at this point I knew he wanted to know what I knew.

"He got into the house, I couldn't fight him off…The next thing I knew I was in a van" I stopped remembering what had happened, flash backs coming back to me making me shiver.

"It's ok, and then what happened?" He put his arm around me comfortingly,

"I started having contractions; we were in the middle of a forest. I had summer, he showed her to me then took her, walking off and leaving me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move it was so cold. He had a knife, I blacked out" I started to cry, then looked to Summer so I could see she was safe. I waited for Jeff to continue, I wanted to know what happened when I was out cold.

"When we got there, I didn't know it was you. When I did, I knew you had, had summer. Me and Dix couldn't find her, then we heard crying. I wanted to go and take her off him, trust me Mia I really did. But he had the knife…Next to her neck" I started to cry, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop my girl being in that man's arms. I nodded, letting him know I was ready to continue.

"He wanted me to make a choice, we could have Summer but we would have to leave you, or safe you and he would keep Summer"

"What did you say?" I asked, Louie had always been like that he enjoyed watching you suffer making choices that meant you lost either way you went.

"Summer, once we had her I told Dix to take her to the ambulance. I didn't leave you" I gave a weak smile happy that he hadn't left me with him.

"He did that to your arm didn't he?"

"Yeah" Jeff grunted, I leaned myself against him.

"Thanks for not leaving me Jeff"

"That's ok princess, I was never going to leave you" I felt him kiss my head lightly, then play with my hair.

"Time for Summers feed isn't it?"

"Yeah, can you hold her while I get the formula?"

"Sure thing, do you know how to do it?" He called as I went into the kitchen,

"Yep, Dixie showed me" I replied triumphantly, Dixie had to show me about 10 times until I got it right but I could do it with my eyes closed now. I had chosen formula over breast feeding, I don't know why but I don't think I would have felt comfortable doing it. While waiting for the formula to heat up, I could see Jeff making ridiculous faces to Summer, who started laughing as a result.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I was up yet again at four am, tending to Summer giving her attention. I took her downstairs, rocking her in the kitchen as it was the furthest room away from Jeff and Dixie's I did feel guilty waking them up. Aaron always came over every day, Jeff told him what had happened when I wasn't there I was glad Aaron wasn't angry but supportive I could remember the first time he saw summer.

_Sat on the sofa holding Summer, next to Dixie while Jeff was in the other room with Aaron explaining what had happened. I was so scared how he was going to react, calling me a failure of a mother which I believed I was. I couldn't even protect my own daughter; I had let her fall into the hands of a monster. Aaron came out, his eyes red from crying he sat next to me looking at Summer who was in my arms._

_"She is perfect," he ran his hand into her own, and she grasped hold of his finger waving it about amusingly. _

_"I know, you're not angry?" I replied looking at her, I really didn't want him to be angry at me._

_"Of course I'm not angry, and before you say anything it wasn't you fault" He could tell what I was about to say, I really did think it was my fault. _

_"Do you want to hold her?" I asked as he nodded, a tear falling from his eye as I passed our daughter on to him. She smiled up to him, recognising her daddy. I wonder what my dad thought of me, if he even knew I existed. If he did why did he leave? But none of that mattered now, I had made my own family, with Jeff, Dixie, Aaron and my beautiful baby girl._

_Aaron stayed with us all day, continuing to play with Summer. Admiring her features, bright blue eyes and a little bit of soft blonde hair as mine was. From him bonding with her, I could tell she was going to be a daddy's girl_

I smiled at the memory; it would be one I was going to cherish forever.

I did feel guilty about what had happened, I couldn't help but think I was a failure as a mother. I told Dixie how I felt, she assured me I was a great mum to summer, but I still had that thought at the back of my mind.

"Shhh shhh, It's alright Summer shh shhh" I continued to rock her, holding her close so her head was resting on my shoulder. Her cries began to come muffled, and she calmed down. Thankfully there was no sound of movement upstairs, I couldn't have woken them. They told me if I needed help, I could wake either one of them, but I didn't like to as they needed their rest for work. I sat on the sofa while Summer calmed down, turning on the TV. The Christmas tree was up in the corner and lights around the fireplace for Christmas next week. I told them not to spend a lot of money on me or summer, I felt bad not being able to provide for Summer. I was even more disappointed, that I wasn't accepted into college but after Summer was a little older, I was going to go job searching. I couldn't expect Jeff and Dixie to pay for everything.

It was another couple of hours until Dixie came down the stairs making me Jump,

"Sweetheart how long have you been up?"

"Since four" I replied weakly feeling the effects of no sleep.

"Give her to me, and go and get yourself something to eat" She held out her hands, as I passed Summer to her going into the kitchen. The fridge was near enough empty, I took out a yogurt then went back in the living room. Where Dixie was changing Summers nappy,

"Oh you shouldn't have to do that" I frowned, feeling bad she was doing it and I wasn't.

"It's Fine sweet pea, just eat your breakfast, you look dead on your feet."

"You're a beautiful girl aren't you? Yes you are" She started talking in her baby voice to Summer making her give Dixie a large gummy smile, summer was a really happy baby except in the mornings.

"Thanks, we need to go food shopping" I said relaxing into the sofa, spooning yogurt into my mouth.

Dixie went to manage work, while Jeff had the day off so it was him going to be the one food shopping. Now we were in the shopping centre, summer in the seat at the front of the trolley. Every time somebody came over admiring her, I felt scared as to who they were. But as long as Jeff was with me, I knew me and Summer would be safe.

"Right what's on this list, Dix has given us then?" He pulled out the list eyes widening, at what was on there,

"Mozzarella what the hell is mozzarella" He exclaimed loudly,

"Cheese Jeffrey" I laughed, putting it in the trolley. When Summer made a loud screeching laughing noise,

"That is exactly what I thought princess" He poked Summer gently on the nose making her laugh more,

"If she is sick Jeff, you're going to be the one cleaning it up" I took the list off him, knowing half the stuff on it he would have no idea as to what it was.

"Yeah whatever, can you go get the milk" I sighed going back to the isle we just left, when Jeff called back to me gaining a lot of attention from the rest of the shoppers.

"GREEN LID ONE MIA!" I nodded not wanting to shout back, as to not embarrass myself as Jeff was doing a brilliant Job at it. I turned around the next isle bumping into a man, making him turn.

"Oh god, I am so sorry are you ok" As he turned I froze, my eyes scanned over him. He was a complete stranger but somehow I thought I knew him.

"Have I met you before?" I asked wanting to know where I recognised him from.

"I don't think so love" He replied, smiling at me it did feel a little awkward.

"MIA HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO GET MILK?" Jeff shouted from the other isle, I was surprised how he hadn't been banned.

"BE THERE IN A MINUTE" I replied, about to get the milk as I walked passed the man he held my arm stoping me from going I looked back frightened.

"Hang on are you called Mia?" The man asked,

"Yeah why?"

"Is your full name Mia Elizabeth Green?" My face turned to a look of shock and fear, how he knew my full name, not even Jeff or Dixie knew my middle name I refused to tell them as I hated it too much. From my expression he could see that is what my name was. He put his hand to my hair, but I moved back quickly alarmed as to who this man was.

"Your Mum is called Kelly?" He asked excitedly, but I was rather scared how he knew all about me.

"Yeah. How do you know this?" I spoke shakily,

"I've been looking for you, I'm your Dad"


	50. Chapter 50

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, if you do read please leave a review as I love to read them, any ideas of where to take this feel free to PM me, hope you like this chap more than I do xxxx**

* * *

Mia POV

"I don't believe you" His hand was still in a grip around my arm, so I moved my arm out of it.

"Where's your mum, she will explain everything" He sounded rather excited, but I was petrified. He couldn't be my dad, mum said he left when I was born wanted nothing to do with me.

"Mia how long does it take to get milk?" Jeff came round the corner, I immediately went towards him he noticed that I was extremely paranoid and scared. I picked up summer, holding her close.

"So you must be Kelly's new man then" The man saying he was my dad, went over to Jeff.

"What, who is Kelly?" Jeff exclaimed, while putting his arm around me.

"My mum" I said, making Jeff turn to me remembering Kelly was my mums name, but in fairness I didn't talk about her much. I stayed close to Jeff he was the only one I could trust in all of this.

"Mia you wouldn't believe how long I have been looking for you. Is she yours?" He pointed to summer, I nodded shyly.

"What is she called?"

"Summer" my voice shaky, waiting for Jeff to help me out.

"Wait hang on who are you?" Jeff asked, becoming rather protective of me, which I was glad he was.

"I was with Kelly, but when she got pregnant" That's when he stopped, looking to me.

"Are you saying you're her dad?" Thank god Jeff was doing all the talking.

"Yeah, I am" He replied, but I didn't believe him neither did Jeff.

"Is this some sort of sick Joke?" Jeff kept his arm around me.

"No, look where is Kelly she will explain everything" He tried to get closer, but as he did Jeff's grip tightened. This was making me angry, him still thinking mum was alive I let all my anger out in two words.

"MUMS DEAD" I shouted, making everyone in the centre turn to us,

"What well who are you? If you are not with Kelly?" He said to Jeff, who wasn't too happy about how this man was making me feel.

"Never mind who I am, who the bloody hell are you?" Jeff spat back, we both wanted to know who this man was.

"Mike, Mike green" He held out his hand, but neither of us took it. Just looked at it as if it was a gun, that was armed and ready to shoot.

"Your real name?" Jeff questioned,

"I don't believe you one bit," He added

"Look I am her dad, trust me I am. My name is Mike"

"I don't trust you, and prove it" I waited for him to answer Jeff, wondering if he could prove it.

"I can do a paternity test," His eyes met mine, with an emotion of hope in them.

"Mia would you be ok with that?" Jeff asked, I gave my head a weak nod. Then continued to cradle Summer, who was sucking her thumb unaware of all the drama breaking out in the middle of Sainsbury's.

"If this is going to happen it is going to be done properly" Jeff said sternly.

"Yeah of course, we can go to Holby get a test done" This was all going so fast, one moment I was getting milk the next I bumped into who somebody who knew everything about me.

"Right, if you are who you say you are, meet us outside holby in an hour. If not you better start running" This man could be anyone, trying to get at me and if he was Jeff wouldn't be too nice to him.

"Met you in an hour,"

The next hour went quickly, I didn't put down Summer or go further than 3 paces away from Jeff. He noticed, but just smiled knowing I felt safe around him. The car journey to the hospital felt like hours.

"Jeff what if he is?" I asked, he did look a little like me.

"Well I don't know…" he admitted not taking his eyes of the road.

That was the end of the conversation I tried wiping my tears away, but it was no good they just kept falling. I tried to play with Summer in her car seat to cheer me up, I smiled as her hand grasped my finger pulling it from side to side looking at it strangely.

Sure enough this man kept his word; he was outside the E.D leaning against the wall. I took summer out of her car seat, holding her close again.

"You came then?" Jeff continued to cross examine him.

"Of course, she is my daughter"

"I will believe it when I see it" Jeff said rather sarcastically.

We both had to have a blood test, while having mine Jeff held Summer and my hand at the same time. Not because it hurt, but because we both knew the results would change my life either way.

"All done, I will send them to the lab you should have the results tomorrow" Tess smiled, opening back up the cubical curtain.

"Thanks Tess" Me and Jeff spoke in unison then laughed.

"Mia you won't regret this." The man came round the cubical, but as he did Jeff stepped closer to me.

"I think It would be best if you kept your distance, until we find out the results" Jeff said, which was exactly what I was thinking the man nodded and then left.

"Mia what are you doing here, I thought we talked about this, not getting yourself hurt to have to come to hospital." A strong northern accent filling the cubical as Dixie sat next to me, her eyes scanning over me noticing there was nothing wrong with me.

"There is a man saying he is my dad" I took a deep breathe, thinking about what would happen if he was.

"Wha, when was this?" She looked to Jeff, knowing I was unable to talk through shock. I completely blanked out while him and Dixie talked, thinking to myself. I heard the occasional line, but other than that nothing. When we went back the car journey was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. When we got home, I changed Summer than fed her. This passed time quickly, I was feeling tired I was lying on the sofa, with summer in-between me and the back of the sofa, so there was no way she could fall off she would just snuggle into the side of the sofa. Jeff and Dixie were in the kitchen talking I could hear their voices but not what they were saying, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. I just lay rubbing Summers tummy, and playing with her hand.

"Sweetheart, go and get some sleep it has been a long day" I didn't notice Dixie coming in, until she spoke.

"It's fine, I'm staying up with Summer" I replied feeling more tired by the second.

"I'll take her; you go and get some rest"

"Dixie you shouldn't have too…"

"But I want to, you need sleep to Mia"

"I'll be fine"

"Mia you are still recovering from hypothermia, and have just been told…" Her voice trailed off we both knew what she was about to say.

"Anyway, go and get some sleep" I was about to speak but she didn't leave me any gaps.

"Sleep now, go on," She encouraged as I reluctantly handed her to Summer, it wasn't that I didn't trust Dixie with Summer it was just I didn't feel like it was her place to look after her, then something popped into my mind.

"Dixie?" I called from the middle of the stairs.

"Yeah sweetheart"

"If anything happens to me, would you look after Summer. I don't think Aaron could cope on his own, he would need help" I was immediately worried for Summers future.

"Nothing is going to happen to you"

"But would you?" I repeated

"Of course Mia, I promise if anything ever happens me and Jeff will look after Summer" I smiled knowing if something happened to me, Summer would be ok with Dix and Jeff.

"Thank you"

"Now go and get some rest" I obeyed her, going to my room which was full of baby things. Summers baby grows in a folded pile on the floor, by the draws and her blanket hung over the side of the cot. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

When I woke up, I had the duvet over me and some water on the side which I drank feeling a dryness in my throat. It was still daylight, so I couldn't have been asleep for long. Going down the stairs I could see Dixie feeding summer,

"Look who's up Summer?" Dixie exclaimed, I noticed she was wearing different clothes than she did earlier.

"I haven't been asleep that long"

"Princess you have been asleep since five yesterday" Jeff came out of the kitchen, also wearing different clothes,

"Yesterday?" I asked, did I really sleep that long?

"Yes, the time is now ten"

"Oh god I am so sorry" I rushed down the stairs, feeling bad I had left them to look after Summer for that long.

"Don't panic sweetheart, you needed it" Dixie handed me Summer who instantly recognised me, by waving her arms in the air excitedly.

"She knows who her mummy is doesn't she" Dixie tickled Summers feet making her squirm, I had almost forgotten why I needed all that sleep until the door knocked, Jeff opened it to reveal the man holding an envelope.

"Believe me now?" The man said, While Jeff snatched it from him.

"Jeffrey" Dixie called across the room, warning him as he was starting to get rude. I watched Jeff open it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jeff POV

I couldn't believe this was happening, this was such a major twist on all of our life's. I personally didn't believe what was happening one bit, I was worried about the results of this. If he was who he said he was, I was worried of Mia leaving me and Dix forgetting about us I didn't want to lose her we had all been through so much, well Mia was the one going through it but I think I had gone through enough too by the amount of worry I had for her on every hospitalisation of her. I was scared of her leaving us for him, just because of his genes. I opened it up reading it, letting a tear fall from my eye, everything was going to change now. Everything…


	51. Chapter 51

Jeff POV

"His right Mia" I was feeling rather sad at the results, 99.9% positive that Mike was Mia's dad. I wondered how this would change things. Me and Dix had always been the ones she would turn to, I knew I was being selfish but I wanted to keep it that way. The only thing I could do now, was let her know me and Dix would always be there for her.

"What?" She came up to me, looking at the results. I put my arm around her, as she looked on in disbelieve.

"You look so much like your mum, Mia" Mia just flinched towards me, being cautious of this man.

"Why is she being like this, I'm her dad" Why was she being like this? I couldn't believe he even asked?

"Yeah who left her for seventeen years" I grunted, what did he expect Mia to be like, running into his arms? I couldn't hide my anger towards him, he expected Mia to go to him. But seventeen years is a long time, during that time he had never thought of finding her sooner.

"Jeffrey" The sound of my full name, from Dixie meant I should tone it down a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

I didn't know what to think of everything, this piece of paper proved he was my dad. But that was all it was a piece of paper, it meant nothing. Jeff had been more of a dad to me in the two years I have been living here, than he has in seventeen years.

"Can I come in?" Mike asked, I didn't feel like he was worthy of being called Dad, to me he was just Mike. I could remember calling Jeff dad once; I didn't think he remembered as at the time he was drunk. I did it accidentally but I really did see Jeff as my dad and Dixie as my mum they had been there for me through everything. I would never tell them this, it would have been a big thing if I told them I thought of them as parents, I think they thought I saw them as friend's just really good friends, but I thought much more of them. Then this man came in, thinking a piece of paper was going to give him the same respect I showed them, this wasn't going to happen. I was lost in my mind until I felt Jeff give me a nudge,

"Mia, it's up to you" I was glad Jeff was giving me the choice, but I didn't know which one to choose.

"Ok…" I murmured, Jeff lead me over to the sofa. I was in the middle of Jeff and Dixie, I let Dixie keep hold of Summer as I was shaking everything sinking in.

"Where's your mum?" He asked, looking behind us expecting her to come around the corner.

"I told you she's dead"

"Who are they?" He looked to Jeff and Dixie, wondering who they were and why I was living with them.

"Jeff and Dixie, my foster parents" I said, feeling proud of Jeff and Dixie and I was very lucky I had met them. If I didn't I would have been dead by now for sure, I moved myself leaning into Jeff.

"Can I hold her" He looked towards Summer,

"I don't think so" I said, the only people who I knew Summer was safe with was me, Aaron, Jeff and Dixie and our friends down the E.D. Yes he was my dad, but I didn't know who he was this was the first time I had met him, met him as my dad anyway. He looked rather young, younger than Jeff he must have been around my age when I was born.

"Please she is my grandchild" Thankfully Dixie answered for me.

"I think, it's time for Summers nap now" Dixie said, I looked to Summer who was drifting to sleep in Dixie's arms safely.

"Who's her dad?"

"Doesn't matter, does it." I was getting a little sarcastic; Jeff would normally tell me off, but in this case I think he was happy that I wasn't getting sucked in and being precautious of him.

"Your seventeen now, do you go to college?"

"No I wasn't accepted" I felt annoyed about this, but I was going to try and apply again. Maybe I could re-sit my GCSEs or something, but the most important thing now was Summer.  
I still wanted a career, maybe as a paramedic I wasn't sure it would mean a lot of commitment and at the moment all of that was going to Summer.

"Why was that?" He asked sounding a little disappointed,

"I mean, I'm sure you make a great mum but…"

"But nothing, she had a lot going on. As well as school, she didn't think collage was for her" Jeff came to my defence making my dad drop the subject.

"Jeffrey, can you come up here please" Dixie called from upstairs,

"You going to be ok?" He asked waiting to be reassured by me.

"I'll be fine Jeff" He smiled at me, then gave my dad a quick stare before rushing up the stairs, making it to Dixie before she shouted at him.

"When did mum die?" He continued the conversation once Jeff had gone.

"Eight years ago" I looked to the floor, feeling bad and guilty for her death.

"You look so much like her," He commented, observing my features.

"Right" I said, feeling a little awkward around him.

"I was only eighteen when I found out your mum was pregnant" He continued, my mum told me he left us, he wanted her to have an abortion, but she refused resulting in him walking out.

"Why did you want to find me?" I didn't know what the answer would be, but I wasn't expecting it to be what he said.

"I'm not going to lie, I have kidney failure Mia" I looked up to him, as he continued.

"I need a transplant, I knew I had a daughter who could be a match" I couldn't believe what I was hearing; he only wanted me for a kidney. He was going to use me; if it wasn't for him becoming ill he wouldn't want to know me.

"Mia, I know this is a shock. But as soon as it is over, you can come back here and I won't contact you again" This was even worse, if I was a match he would want me to give him one of my kidneys just so he could run off, this proved his theory of using me.

"So in other words, you don't want to know me. You have only found me, hoping I would give you a kidney" I exclaimed feeling annoyed, and frustrated.

"I'm your Dad, most children would do that sort of thing for their parents" He gave me and encouraging smile, but I wasn't falling for it.

"What do you mean Dad, you are not my dad" I spat back,

"Of course I am, look" He pointed to the bit of paper, not getting what I was saying.

"Well you haven't been much of a dad to me have you?" I asked rhetorically.

"What do you mean?" By god this man was thick,

"Jeff has been more of a dad to me in the two years I have been here, than you have in all my lifetime" He was stunned by me saying this, but it was true. If it was Jeff in his position I would give my kidney to him, without a second thought, no matter the pain or recovery time as long as Jeff would be ok.

"Mia please, you have no idea what I have been through. I'm only asking for a kidney" I could not believe how selfish he was being.

"No idea what you have been through, what about me? And only Im 17, what if I don't want to give you my kidney?" He hadn't asked why I was in care, just thinking about himself. Why would I want to go through all that for somebody I didn't even know? He just stared at me, then spoke.

"You can survive with one kidney Mia, and you are 17 what could you have been through?" He said, looking rather annoyed that I wasn't going to give him one of my organs.

"THAT IS NOT THE POINT I DONT WANT TO GIVE YOU A KIDNEY. ABUSED FOR 5 YEARS, STABBED, RAPED, LEFT IN A FOREST TO DIE. THAT'S WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH" Tears streaming down my face, as it all brought back bad memories.


	52. Chapter 52

Mia POV

"I had no idea," he didn't even sound sympathetic.

"No you wouldn't, because you were too busy worrying about yourself"

"Well can you blame me, I have been given a death sentence. Please Mia; it's not that bigger deal."

"FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT GIVING YOU MY KIDNEY"

"I DIDN'T WANT THE KIDNEY OF A SLAG ANYWAY!" I stood unable to react as to what he just called me.

"OI WHATS GOING ON?!" Jeff shouted from the top of the stairs rushing down to be at my side. Then Stepping in front of me,

"What's all this about Kidneys?" He asked rather confused, so I filled him in.

"He wants me to give him one of my kidneys, that's why he found me"

"I think it is best you leave, and she is not a slag" Jeff stepped towards him, I could tell from his voice he sounded like he was ready to kill.

"It won't kill her to donate one will it?"

"Do you have any ideas of the risks you would be putting her in. Like I said I think it was best you leave" At this point I could feel somebody behind me, Dixie placed her arm around me comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'm gone and you won't have to worry about seeing me again" With that he turned and left the house, I know knew what he was like and he wasn't even worth knowing.

"Princess, you're not…" He was unable to say what he called me.

"I know Jeff," I answered strongly, but still crying from shouting all those things.

"It's ok, but if he comes back under no circumstance are you to give him one of your Kidneys"

"His right sweetheart" Dixie added, as we all found are way to the sofa.

"I wasn't even considering it, I have summer to think off"

"And yourself" Jeff said sternly, poking my nose softly. The phone started to ring, Jeff picked it up.

"Mia it's for you" He said raising his eyebrows not telling me who the caller was.

"Hello?" I asked, wondering who it was.

"Hello is this Mia green?"

"Yes speaking"

"Well we are delighted to inform you, that you have been accepted to Holbys paramedic training course" I felt my jaw drop, I hadn't applied for a course.

"Thanks"

"It will start on the 17th of January in the new year," With that she hung up.

"Like your Christmas present then?" Dixie asked taking the phone from my hand.

"That was you?!" I asked Dixie in disbelieve, how could I be accepted into a course when I didn't have any A levels or nothing.

"Yep"

"But how…"

"I had a word with one of my friends who runs the course, he said he had a few spaces left. I discussed your situation with him, he said as long as you work hard he is going to let the A levels thing blow over"

"Thank you so much" Me and Dixie shared a hug, she had given me the best thing a future.

"No thanks to Jeff then" I chuckled then gave Jeff a hug, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Mia" He said still holding me tight.

"For what?" I was confused why was he proud of me?

"Standing up for yourself" I smiled also feeling happy that I didn't let my dad walk over me. I smiled going into my room, knowing that's where summer would be. Dixie had placed her in her cot fast asleep, I stroked her cheek then went over checking my messages one from Emma.

**Party round mine 10pm-1am, celebrating 18****th****  
Love it if you came. P.S It is a house party round mine, you can come at 8pm xxx**

I completely forgot about her 18th, I could just give her some money. I went down the stairs asking Jeff and Dixie if I could go.

"Jeff, Dixie it's my friend's birthday party tonight, can you look after Summer for me?" I asked hopefully, I didn't normally ask them to look after her, so I hoped this one time they would.

"When you say party, you mean stuff like pass the parcel yeah?" I tried to hide my chuckling from Jeff's ridiculous comment.

"Yeah of course it does" I said trying not to burst out laughing.

"Sure princess," I looked to Dixie who winked at me, she seemed to know when a teenager my age said party, it didn't mean playing pass the parcel.

I put on some Jeans and a top, placing my pencil skirt and blouse in a bag. Knowing Jeff would not let me leave the house wearing it, in fairness I didn't think he knew I owned those items. I then packed my heels and make-up. Ordering a taxi to Emma's house, there was soon a knock at the door I kissed summer goodbye, then ran down carrying my bag, hoping Jeff wouldn't ask to know what was inside thankfully he didn't.

"When will you be back princess?" Jeff asked, as I opened the door.

"Not sure text you every hour" I said, knowing this would make him more comfortable.

"You better, have a good time"

"You too, bye guys" I left the house, getting into the taxi and going to Emma's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff POV

I couldn't believe the only reason her dad wanted her was for a kidney, it made me sick. He wanted her to go through a major operation, just so he could live a little longer. I was glad she stock up for herself, she was extremely surprised about the course though. We knew she wanted to be a paramedic like us, we were just giving her a little push towards her dream. Dixie persuaded the man to take her on the course, knowing she would work hard and be committed as this was something she really wanted to do.

It was only half an hour after Mia left, summer started to cry.

"That will be time for her feed" Dixie said excitedly, standing up running up the stairs returning with Summer.

"You really like all this don't you?" I commented watching her smile, as Summer sucked onto her bottle happily in Dixie's arms.

"Yeah I do why?" She replied, not taking her eyes of Summer.

"Wouldn't you like your own kid?" I asked.

"Well yeah but that isn't going to happen is it?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a lesbian"

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't be able to have your own kids" I said, she had every right to be a mother as any other woman.

"I'm a lesbian, when am I going to find a man willing to…Well you know, with me just so I can have a kid"

"How about the man, you call a daft baboon everyday"

"Jeffrey what are you…" She paused realised I was talking about me.

"You?" She exclaimed a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah why not, we do everything else together" Dixie chuckled at this, then continued to feed Summer. She continued doing this, I could tell she was thinking about my offer. I did love her and if giving her the chance to have her own child made her happy, I would try my best to give her what she wanted. Dixie took summer to bed and I followed, wrapping my arms around her waist as she placed Summer in her cot.

"Jeffrey what are you doing?"

"Come on Dix, let's do it. We both want a kid, and there is only one person who I want my child to have as a mummy."

"Jeff I can't ask you too" I put my fingers to her lips to stop her talking.

"Shhh, do you want to?" I asked,

"Well yes but…" That's all I needed.

"Well there we go, Mia is out we have the house to ourselves. All except for littlin" Pointing towards Summer who was now sleeping.

"You sure Jeff?" She looked worried, that she was forcing me into something.

"Yes" I replied quickly, making her smile.

We spent the next two hours in our bedroom, doing the obvious. Neither of us noticed the time creeping to midnight.

"Jesus Christ Dix, I'm starving after all that" I commented, putting on my clothes then going into the bathroom, splashing my sweating face in cold water. I went into the kitchen, followed by Dixie who had gotten into her Pyjamas,

"I do love you Jeff collier, thank you" She wrapped her arms around me from behind, placing a soft kiss on my cheeks.

"Love you too princess" I smiled then looking to the clock which read 0:47

"Where do you think Mia is?" I asked, but then there was a couple of bangs, followed by aloud swing of the door. We heard another bang as the door shut; Mia staggered into the kitchen struggling to walk. Holding a pair of high heels in her hands; wearing a short skirt, tripping over her own feet. Luckily I caught her trying to straighten her up, but realised her whole body was becoming slanted.

"Are you drunk?" I asked not understanding why she was like this?

"No, I'm not drunk Jeffrey" She slurred, trying to mimic a young child's voice. Even in my grasp she was gently swaying, I could hear Dixie chuckling behind me. As she spoke I could smell several strong alcoholic drinks on her breathe.

"Yeah and I'm a millionaire, come on let's get you to bed" I put my hand around her waist trying to support her body.

"I'm not drunk" She repeated again slurring, but continuing to sway and stagger pulling us from side to side.

"I know princess" I lied she was absolutely paralytic, when we got into her room I placed her on the bed, taking the bag placing it on the floor noticing it clatter. Opening it up, I found 3 empty bottles, one of vodka, Micky fin and Jack Daniels.

"You're not drunk?" I said raising my eyebrows, hoping she hadn't drunk all that too herself.

"Nope" she slurred still trying to make herself sound childlike.

"Whatever you say princess, I'm sorry about your dad" I said while laying her down on her side, so she didn't choke on her own vomit, I then sat down next to her stroking her hair.

"What do you mean you are my Dad" She slurred before falling into a deep sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

Jeff POV

Me and Dixie were downstairs with summer, when we heard the effects of Mia's night. Hearing her being sick, I chuckled as she came down the stairs rubbing her head.

"You alright there Princess" I said as loudly as I could, right next to her ear. Making her flinch back, putting her hands over her ears.

"Shut up Jeff" she mumbled, going over and lying on the sofa burying her head under one of the cushions.

"How much did you drink last night?" I asked still being loud.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well there were the empty bottles"

"Of what?" She sat up, confused as to what I meant.

"Vodka, Mickey Finn, and jack Daniels. Did you drink all that to yourself?" I asked in disbelieve, if she did I could understand why she felt like death.

"Amanda had some of the jack Daniels"

"Mia when you say some how much do you mean exactly?" Dixie asked, while still playing with Summer,

"A glass…"

Both me and Dixie chuckled, knowing that she was going to be feeling the effects of this for a while. Before we could say anything else, Mia was in the kitchen throwing up in the sink I followed her, unable to hide my smirk. Pulling her hair, and rubbing her back.

"Don't even…"She couldn't say anything else as more vomit came out of her mouth.

"I hope your being nice in there Jeffrey" I heard Dixie call,

"Yes, yes" I muttered, still rubbing Mia's back as she continued to be sick.

"Bloody hell you really went for it last night" I was feeling rather sympathetic, but I did find it a little funny.

"Didn't have that much…" She turned, giving me a hug.

"Really?" I lowered my voice a little.

"Ok maybe, I had a bit"

"Maybe?" I asked rhetorically, knowing she had had quite a bit to drink last night, from the state she was in now. I gave her a couple tablets of pain killers, knowing her head must have been throbbing.

"You called me Dad last night" I mentioned, watching her face of utter shock.

"Oh god, I am so sorry"

"Don't be sorry, found it rather sweet actually" I did find it sweet, I knew she was drunk but it did mean a lot. She just smiled at me, before we went back into the living room.

"Right sweetheart, we have got work soon. But you can get Aaron to come round," Dixie said, handing her Summer.

"Yeah that's fine" She said then getting a lolly, from the bowl of sweets on the table.

"Healthy breakfast Mia, want to watch…" I pointed to her stomach then she gave me an agree glare, Before we knew it we were in the middle of a play fight Dixie holding Summer and laughing.

"Honestly the both of you are like children" She giggled, I hit Mia on the arm with a refresher big mistake. She still had the unopened lolly in her hand, hitting me with it on the head. Then she looked on her jaw slightly open.

"What?"I aksed but she was unable to talk through laughter,

"Oh god I am so sorry Jeff" She managed in-between laughing, I looked to Dixie who then started to laugh also.

"Jeff your head mate" She continued to giggle and I put my hand to my head where the lolly hit me, it felt hot and stung. I drew back my hand, seeing a little bit of blood.

"Mia how the hell did you manage to cut my head with a lolly?" I asked in disbelieve I had never imagined lollies to be that hard.

"I am so sorry" She repeated, clutching her stomach as she was continuing to laugh. How was I going to explain this to people, my foster daughter cut my head open with a sweet.

"Jeff that's gonna be a bruiser" Dixie continued and I put my hand to my head again feeling the forming lump,

"Shame you have no hair to cover it up with" Mia said, was this pick on Jeff day or something? I went over tickling her sides,

"No Jeffrey get off," She continued to squirm, until we were both on a heap on the sofa. The household filled with laughter.

Half an hour later, Aaron was around playing with Summer. Me and Dixie ready to leave the house, Mia had already thrown up 3 times, each time I couldn't help chuckling to myself. But I learned not to do this again, as it earned me a slap on the arm from Mia. Now I had a sore arm to match my sore head. We said our goodbyes than left for work.

"Jeff thanks for last night"

"Which part me and you, or me staying with Mia all night so she didn't choke on her own sick?" I asked, we knew one of us would have to stay with Mia while she slept neither of us knew the effects that alcohol had on her, so we decided on of us should stay with her making sure she didn't choke I volunteered so Dixie could get a nights rest.

"Both" She smiled, getting into the ambulance.

"That's alright, princess. I'm always here for you" I said, making her face light up. I didn't know what this meant for us, were we a real couple? Or was it still just a conventional marriage?

That day passed quickly, mainly talking about Mia turning back drunk. I did have to explain to my friends down the E.D about my now swollen head, this did hurt my pride. Then me and Dixie talked about what happened, while Mia was out. We both knew it felt right, us being together but the only reason was the opportunity to have a child together. When we went home the house was silent, we went upstairs looking into Mia's room. Summer was safe in her cot, while Aaron and Mia were both sleeping on the bed. I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with this, but…

"Jeffrey, come on they haven't done anything have they" Dixie tugged me into our own room after a long day, hoping Mia would feel better in the morning. But we both found it rather funny, although Dixie was being more sympathetic than me.

"Dix are we going to put the Christmas decorations up anytime soon" I just realised we had no decorations up or anything,

"Christmas is ages away Jeff" She mumbled half asleep.

"Its next week" I said, reminding her.

"Blimey this year has gone quick. Yeah I suppose we should" I knew I would be the one going in the loft to get them, but because of Dixie's asthma I wouldn't have it any other way. I lay looking at the celling thinking of all the ups and downs that we had this year.

"We did the right thing getting Mia on that course" I said, knowing she would make a brilliant paramedic.

"I know mate, I have had a word with Zoe and she said Mia can put Summer in the hospital nursery" Dixie said, turning so she was facing me.

"Yeah, still can't believe he agreed to take her on"

"Ah, it's the power of Dixie" She said tapping my noise,

"Power of Dixie my arse" I muttered earing me another slap, in the same spot Mia slapped me earlier.

"Don't you think I have been punished enough today, look at my head" I pointed to the spot on my head which was now bruising, making her laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry Jeff" She placed a light kiss on my head giving it a little rub.

"I don't think she meant to cut your head, and make it bruise"

"Tell you what I'm not trusting her with lollies again" I muttered, thinking back to all those people in the E.D laughing at my injury.


	54. Chapter 54

Mia POV

Christmas came and went, Aaron started coming around more often. Although Jeff was reluctant to leave us alone, it was rather embarrassing when he walked in on us kissing when he forgot his wallet. I should be used to him forgetting things by now, it was really awkward especially as we didn't notice him coming in until he coughed to clear his throat.

It was really annoying how he always forgot things, this is the reason why I was starting the cold walk to the ED to give him his phone. Summer was around Aaron's house for the weekend she loved her nanny and granddad, Aaron's parents were really supportive always offering me, Jeff and Dixie around. Jeff got along well with his dad, as they were both too obsessed with football. I shivered as another gust of wind blew cold air towards me, until I came into sight of the ED.

I knew they would probably be on a shout, but they would be returning to the ED soon to bring in another patient Jeff could pick his phone up there. I went in going over to the reception desk where Noel was playing with his action figures, as soon as he noticed me he hid them under his desk and attempted to look serious once again.

"You alright Noel?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Superman has left his phone" I showed him Jeff's phone and he frowned.

"Again?"

"Yep, would you mind giving it to him?" I gave it to him, watching as he placed it next to his action figures.

"Sure, you and Summer ok?"

"Yeah we are fine thanks, best be going" I started my way out, when a hurried voice hit me.

"Mia, Mia wait!" I stopped turning to Zoe who was running towards me, trying not to fall in her heels.

"What is it?" I asked, my smile turning into a face of fear as she was looking sad and serious, she flicked the hair out of her eyes before talking.

"It's your Dad"

"Wha…What?" I looked behind her, in resus I could make out Mike laying on the bed being pumped with drugs. I looked to her confused as to what had happened but I had an idea.

"His kidney failure is getting the better of him" I swallowed, as she directed me into the room.

"You can treat it right?" I went over to the bed, he was pale and unconscious.

"He needs a transplant, or he has just hours"

"I'm a match aren't I?" I asked shakily, looking at how helpless he was.

"Yes we believe so"

"So if I give him one of my kidneys he will survive?"

"The likely hood is yes, but his body may reject your kidney." I took a deep breathe thinking, I know he was never there for me but he was still family, although he hadn't acted like it.

"But he won't die?"

"The transplant would save his life"

"Ok, are you sure I'm a match"

"You are the only one on our data base yes; you both have a rare blood type. The chances of finding another donor are low. Especially in the time he has left"

"Are you consenting?" She asked snapping me out of my daze.

"Yes," I replied, Jeff was going to absolutely kill me, and fair play to him Mike wasn't much of a Dad; but I couldn't stand by and watch him die.

"When was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?"

"Yesterday dinner" I replied, feeling a little scared.

"That means we can go ahead right away, but I do need to talk you through some risks"

"I know the risks" I replied, then signing the piece of paper she just gave me.

"Do you want to wait for Jeff and Dixie?"

"No, don't tell them" I didn't want them knowing, not until it was over anyway. I wasn't sure if I would be able to tell them or not, I wasn't sure how they would react but I was nearly positive it would be bad.

"Mia I think…"

"It's patient confidentiality," I said, knowing she could do nothing to tell them. She sighed before leading me to a cubical, it was only half an hour later when I was being prepped for surgery. I was scared, but it would soon be over.

I wasn't alone though, Zoe stayed with me trying to persuade me to tell Jeff or Dix. I told her to just tell them that I was spending the night around Aarons. If all went well I could be out the next day, which was good then I could be back to playing with Summer. Everything started to go black, as they gave me some gas that would ensure I was asleep during the op.

When I woke up I felt really groggy, and my stomach ached. The amount of times I had been in hospital was beyond counting. I could see from the window it was dark outside, I heard the door opened revealing Zoe holding a cup of a steaming drink the strong smell scented of coffee.

"How you feeling?" She looked at my notes, then stood next to the bed. I could tell she wasn't on duty, as from the relaxed clothing she was wearing.

"Tired, how did it go?" I asked, as she sat on the chair next to me.

"It all went fine, your Dad has just come out of surgery" I lifted my hand to the side of my bed, to push myself up.

"Good, is he ok?"

"He is fine." We both shared a smiled, as I continued to sit myself up. Zoe helped me, and made sure I was comfy before sitting back down herself.

"So I can go home tomorrow" She nodded at my question.

"But if you get any abdominal pain, come back. I have booked you an appointment with the transplant team in a week, and they will monitor your progress"

"Cheers" We continued to talk, then I started to fell sleepy and she told me I should get some rest. When I woke up it was morning, I still felt groggy and tired but less than the day before.

I had to wait until later in the day, when they would allow me to discharge myself. They wanted me to stay in for another week, but I couldn't be dealing with it. The nurse helped me to walk, until I managed to do it alone. Mike hadn't awoke yet, he was still unaware of what I had done. But in fairness I was more worried about how Jeff and Dixie would react, although I did know I would be in for a bollocking. I had some strong painkillers prescribed to me buy Zoe, and she dropped me home so I didn't have to walk.

Going in, just from the walk from the car into the house, I began to feel tired and my stomach continued to ache. I saw Jeff but no Dixie. He turned seeing me, and giving a weak smile.

"Princess there is something I need to tell you?" He now looked sad, and I sat next to him on the sofa.

"What is it?"

"It's your Dad, me and Dix took him in yesterday. We were going to tell you, but you were around Aaron's. I'm sorry"

"Jeff, he is fine" I said weakly, nearly drifting into sleep as he put his arm around me.

"Mia, his kidney failure was making him ill"

"Jeff, trust me he is fine" I repeated, feeling the effects of now having one kidney.

"Mia please tell me you didn't" He sounded a little upset, and stern noticing that I was never normally like this in the morning.

"If I didn't he would have died" He rubbed my arm, I immediately noticed how much more gentle he was being. He sighed, kissing my head.

"We will talk about it later, just get some sleep princess" I was too tired to move, and fell asleep in his arms.


	55. Chapter 55

**Sorry for any mistakes did on my ipod while watching outnumbered **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter more than i did, as im not sure myself but got nothing to lose by posting it, please review to let me know what you think xxx**

* * *

Jeff POV

I was rather annoyed about Mia going thought with the transplant, so many things could have gone wrong. But I did feel bad neither me or Dix were there with her, that she went through it alone somebody should have been there with her. I was glad Summer was with Aaron around his house, it would give me and Dixie time to help Mia recover. I wish she would have stayed in hospital to recover, but me and Dix were just going to have to look after her here. I noticed her move a little in my arms, I looked down watching her awake slowly wincing then placing her hand to her stomach. It hurt me seeing her in pain, knowing there was nothing I could do except make sure she took her pain meds.

"Come here princess" I sat her up, taking the box she brought in with her that contained her pain meds, it said she could have some if she was in pain which she obviously was. I gave her the pill before talking,

"Why did you do it?" I asked gently sitting next to her again.

"He would have died Jeff"

"Mia you shouldn't have done it, did you have any idea of the risks?" I don't know what I would have done if I got a call saying there was complications on an operation I didn't even know she was having.

"Yes"

"So you know you could have died on the table from bleeding to death, that you could still get an infection?" I knew I was being stern, but I was so worried about her getting hurt.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"Mia that isn't the point and you know it"

"Can we just drop this"

"No, no we can't drop this. I want to know why you gave a complete stranger your kidney and indangered you life"

"He isn't a complete stranger though is he though Jeff" she got up going into the kitchen where I followed, we needed to disscuss this.

"Do you even know anything about him?" I questioned as she got a drink from the fridge.

"I know that he is my Dad and needed a kidney" it annoyed me the way she was so nice and forgiving sometimes as I didn't want anybody taking advantage of this.

"He used you"

"He doesn't even know yet, he isn't even awake"

"Mia look at yourself you can barely walk a few steps, and when you do your in pain!" I raised my voice empathising the seriousness of the matter.

"It's not that bad"

"Don't lie, I can read you like a book. I know when you are in pain!" I left my voice at its raised level.

"WELL YOU COULDN'T SPOT THE ECTOPIC COULD YOU?!" I didn't expect her to bring this back up, but she was right and I felt so bad about it.

"YOU DIDN'T HELP ME OUT ON THAT ONE THOUGH DID YOU?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS PREGNANT!" Before either of us could do anything we were in the middle of a major row.

"SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN HEALTH"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I LOOKED AFTER MYSELF SINCE 9"

"OH AND A BRILLIANT JOB YOU DID AT THAT, YOU COULD'T STOP YOURSELF GETTING ABUSED COULD YOU?" I stopped noticing the fears streaming from her eyes, that was something I shouldn't have said.

"THE ONLY REASON I AM HERE IS BECAUSE OF YOUR BLOODY NEED TO FIX BROKEN BRITAN! THAT'S ALL YOU SEE ME AS ANOTHER ABUSED CHILD!"

"Mia you know that isn't true" Dix told me before I got too involved but there was something about Mia that made us dig, made us want to be there for her.

"DO I? AND IM SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO STOP MYSELF GETTING ABUSED IT'S RATHER HARD WHEN YOUR 9 HAVING TO LOOK AFTER SOMEONE WHO HAS CANCER AT THE SAME TIME!" she stood up, I knew she was angry and upset. I should have been comforting her not starting a major row.

"I ONLY WANT YOU HEALTHY, WITH YOU AGREEING TO MAJOR OPERATIONS WHICH AREN'T NEEDED ISN'T HELPING ME!"

"IT WASN'T MEANT TO HELP YOU! IT WAS MEANT TO HELP HIM! WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO LET HIM DIE?!"

"AND WHAT IF YOU DIED?!" This was the thing I was most scared of, I didn't want to be without her, she meant an awful lot to me and Dixie.

"IM ALIVE AREN'T I?!" I knew all this shouting wasn't good for her, it must have been hurting her,

"WELL HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF IT WAS ME, I WAS GOING THROUGH CHEMO AND DIDN'T TELL YOU I HAD CANCER!" she paused looking at me,

"You don't..." I could see her on the verge of breaking down, but I was trying to put her in my shoes.

"Of course I don't" I assured her quickly, I tried to move closer but she moved around me. I took hold of her wrist gently,

"I'm sorry" I could see from her expression that I really shook her up at the thought of me having cancer, after what happened to Ellie she never wanted to see the effects of it again. I was so flaming stupid for saying what I did. Saying she couldn't stop herself getting abused, how could I even think of saying that? She had only just stopped blaming herself for it and in those simple words I had really hurt and upset her.

"SORRY?! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU HAD CANCER!"

"Jeff just let go" I refused but I don't think neither of us expected what happened next, I caught her fist just in time as it was about to plunge into my stomach. I could feel her shake, looking at me in a frightened way then running into the other room, I went after her. Finding her backed up in the corner of the room, looking petrified as if I was going to hurt her, tears falling at a rapid pace. She was backed right in the corner trying to support herself up, whenku knew it would be causing her a great deal of pain, her face was deathly pale soaked with tears. I thought she was going to pass out there and then, all the emotions eating away at her, I wanted to get closer so I could catch her if she did.

"Mia I'm not going to hurt you" I said as calmly as I could showing her I had nothing in my hands which I could throw or harm her with.

"Just stay back...Please" she stammered, I could see she was shaking.

"I promise I won't hurt you" as I proceeded closer, she became more frightened so I backed away a little, not wanting to make any more scared than she already was.

"Mia please" I wanted to hold her in a tight embrace, but I needed her to trust me in that I would never hurt her, she had expected abuse for so many years it was second nature to her. Her eyes just scanned over me in a worried expression.

"Please, I would never hurt you" she just continued to look at me in a scared way. I walked a step closer, then another monitoring her features closely not wanting to intimidate or frighten, until I was a step away from her. I held out my hand, it was horrible watching her flinch as if I was about to hit her, it was my own bloody fault for starting to argument. I moved my hand closer until it was touching her shouder, feeling her skin shake and shiver it was also cold. I slowly moved her shaking body into my arms holding her tight as she broke down in tears, until she did eventually pass out, collapsing into me.


	56. Chapter 56

**I have done this chap, on Mia's POV of the argument. Hope you enjoy xxx  
Review to let me know what you think on the chapter xxx**

* * *

Mia POV

I woke up, moving my hand to my stomach as it felt a little painful. He looked at me in a concerning way, then helped me off him.

"Come here princess" He picked up my pain killers that was on the table, and gave me two while reading the back.

"Why did you do it?" His voice breaking the silence between us, he sat himself behind me rubbing my arm.

"He would have died Jeff" I mumbled, knowing he was going to be annoyed about me doing what I did.

"Mia you shouldn't have done it, did you have any idea of the risks?" He asked I noticed he was becoming stern and serious.

"Yes" I knew the risks, but I didn't think of them that much. I couldn't stand by and watch him slowly die, knowing I could have done something to save him.

"So you know you could have died on the table from bleeding to death, that you could still get an infection." He stated, I knew all these things. It was very unlikely I would have died, and any infection I got could be cured using antibiotics.

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"Mia that isn't the point and you know it"

"Can we just drop this" I didn't want to talk about why I done it, I knew Jeff would want to know sooner or later, but I hoped it would have been later.

"No, no we can't drop this. I want to know why you gave a complete stranger your kidney and endangered your life" His voice stayed firm and staying serious.

"He isn't a complete stranger though is he Jeff" I got up going into the kitchen, hoping he wouldn't follow as I wanted him to drop the topic of conversation; but he followed me in the kitchen and continued.

"Do you even know anything about him?"

"I know that he is my dad and needed a kidney"

"He used you" He said spitfully, Mike didn't even know what I did. That he now had one of my organs in his body, keeping him alive.

"He doesn't even know yet, he isn't even awake"

"Mia look at yourself, you can barely walk a few steps, and when you do your in pain!" He raised his voice, I knew he was angry. But he was right, he noticed me holding on to the chair to support myself.

"It's not that bad" I lied, the pain was aching through me.

"Don't lie, I can read you like a book. I know when you are in pain!" This was partly true, he could read me like a book. But he didn't always know when I was in pain, the one time he didn't was…

"WELL YOU COULDN'T SPOT THE ECTOPIC COULD YOU?!" I decided if he was going to shout I would too, although my stomach didn't co-operate with me.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HELP ME ON THAT ONE DID YOU?"

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS PREGNANT" I said in my defence, I really had no idea.

"SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU CARE FOR YOUR OWN HEALTH!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I LOOKED AFTER MYSELF SINCE I WAS 9"

"OH AND A BRILLIANT JOB YOU DID AT THAT, YOU COULDN'T STOP YOURSELF GETTING ABUSED COULD YOU?" I swallowed the forming lump in my throat, shell shocked as to what he just said. I had thought of all the things I could have done to stop it, not many ideas came to me. Jeff saying this made me feel even more sad about what happened than before. I could feel tears falling down my face, as he looked at me in horror realising what he just said to me.

"THE ONLY REASON I AM HERE IS BECAUSE OF YOUR BLOODY NEED TO FIX BROKEN BRITAN! THAT'S ALL YOU SEE ME AS ANOTHER ABUSED CHILD!"

"Mia you know that isn't true" He softened his voice, and tried to move closer but I was still angry so I moved back from him, still continuing to shout.

"DO I? AND IM SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO STOP MYSELF GETTING ABUSED, IT'S RATHER HARD WHEN YOUR 9 AND HAVE TO LOOK AFTER SOMEONE WHO HAS CANCER AT THE SAME TIME!"

"I ONLY WANT YOU HEALTHY, AND YOU AGREEING TO MAJOR OPERATIONS WHICH AREN'T NEEDED ISN'T HELPING ME!"

"IT WASN'T MEANT TO HELP YOU, IT WAS MEANT TO HELP HIM! WHAT WAS I MEANT TO DO LET HIM DIE?!"

"AND WHAT IF YOU DIED?!"

"IM ALIVE AREN'T I?" I knew it wouldn't help the matter by me saying this, as I still put my life at risk but he needed to see that I was ok.

"WELL HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF IT WAS ME, I WAS GOING THROUGH CHEMO AND DIDN'T TELL YOU I HAD CANCER!" I felt my blood turn cold, wondering if what he just said was true. I didn't know how to respond, I wouldn't be able to cope if he had cancer, I had to cope once before and I never wanted to do it again. He was making me belive that maybe he had cancer.

"You don't…"

"Of course I don't" I tried to brush myself past him, but he got hold of my wrist gently assuring I stayed there, I wanted to leave the room. Jeff made me think for a moment, that he had cancer the feeling made me feel sick.

"I'm sorry"

"SORRY?! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU HAD CANCER!" I snapped back, feeling angry about what he said, some cruel joke, to make me feel bad for what I did.

"Jeff just let go" I said, wanting him to let go of my wrist so I could go upstairs and cool off. He refused, and it felt like I was no longer in control of my anger, my fist was caught by Jeff's hand, before it hit him. I started to breathe heavily, I almost hit him. I was frightened how he was going to react, I went into the living room finding myself backed into the corner of the room. I felt my heart starting to race as Jeff came into the room, I didn't know what to expect, if he would just shout a little more, or even try to hurt me?

"Mia I'm not going to hurt you" He held his hands up, there was nothing in them but I was petrified. No longer feeling safe, I didn't know how he was going to react as to what I done. He started to make his way closer, I moved myself further towards the wall my stomach hurting a little as I did. I could see Jeff back away a little.

"Just stay back…Please" I whimpered,

"I promise I won't hurt you" He tried to come closer again, but he backed away once more as he could see my obvious look of fear and worry. I was so used to getting hurt for doing something wrong, I hadn't been in this situation with Jeff before and this was the only time I had ever been scared to death of how he was going to react.

"Mia please." I moved my eyes up and down him, hearing him beg.

"Please , I would never hurt you" I gulped, he came a step closer slower than before. He continued this until he was a step away, he held his hand out towards my shoulder, and I flinched scared of what his hand was going to do. He put it on my shoulder, I could feel his warmth I still wasn't relaxed at all, even when he pulled me in holding me tight. I continued to feel fear as everything was getting dizzy while he continued to hug me stroking the back of my hair. I couldn't believe what I had done, I was turning into Louie. I still was unaware of how Jeff was going to react, everything was too much and everything just went black.


	57. Chapter 57

Jeff POV

I put Mia on the sofa gently, after all this she was worn out emotionally and physically. It killed me seeing her backed against the wall, and watching her flinch as I moved closer. I sat on the floor opposite her, watching her sleeping. Maybe I did take things to far; there was no need for me to shout. Or say some of the things I did, but I was annoyed that she gave him her kidney; I loved her too much to be seeing her in pain.

It hurt me seeing her scared, it was even worse as she was scared of me; I think she was scared of my reaction. I would never hurt her, I couldn't lay a finger on her, I think it was where she was so used to being hurt she expected it from me. Dixie was going to have to know about this, there was no way to avoid it, I was going to be in the dog house for shouting and saying the things I did.

I noticed Mia slowly stirring, so I put my hand to her head. As she awoke, I could still see the fear in her eyes. She tried to sit up, but I pushed her back down gently, she didn't flinch like she did before at least this was something, but she still looked petrified.

"Take it easy Mia, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Jeff I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" She started to panic, so I moved my arms around her. Resting her up, making sure she was comfortable while I held her. This is all I wanted to do before, I wasn't angry at her trying to hit me, in fairness I did deserve it but I was angry at the fact she was in pain and there was nothing I could do.

"I know, it's ok" I kissed her head lightly, she was beginning to feel warm again.

"It's not ok, I'm like him, I tried to hurt you like he hurt me"

"Listen you are not like him" I made her look me in the eye; I couldn't believe she thought she was like him.

"But…"

"No buts, you are not like him" I repeated, rubbing her tears away. She was nothing like him, she was full of kindness, sometimes too kind, but this was another thing I loved about her.

"You know I would never hurt you don't you" I asked, taking her hands and holding them tight. The lack of answer I got, made me lift her chin so I could see her tear stained face.

"I know, I was just…"

"Scared?" I finished her sentence, feeling horrible about how much I frightened her.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I would never hurt you, I promise"

"I know" She moved herself into my arms, showing me that she trusted me again. I hugged her back, we stayed like this until we heard the door open, we looked behind seeing it was only Dixie. I didn't know how I was going to explain this to her, but she needed to know.

"Have you told her?" She asked, not understanding why Mia was crying.

"Yeah,"

"Mia, we are really sorry. There was nothing they could have…"

"Dixie" I cut her off, she looked between me and Mia twigging what was going on after a few seconds thinking.

"Mia please tell me you didn't do what I'm thinking" Dixie shut the door, coming closer until she was opposite us both.

"I couldn't let him Die, I'm sorry" Mia spoke up, Dixie sighed putting her bag on the arm chair.

"Well we are going to need to discuss this"

"Dix I think"

"No Jeff, we need to talk about this. You shouldn't have done it Mia" She was becoming stern, I knew she would probably act like this, but this was the last thing Mia needed, she already had an earful of off me.

"I know, but…" Mia was completely lost for words, still shook up from what happened between us.

"No Mia, you are in hospital enough times, without having procedures done with no benefit"

"I think she has had enough Dixie" I said in her defence, I didn't care if I got her shouting and being angry at me, but Mia didn't need it to.

"Why? Let me guess, you have already dealt with it?"

"Yes, I might not have gone about it the right way, but it's done" This made her give me an icy glare, folding her arms.

"Mia why aren't you still in hospital then?"

"I discharged myself" Mia's voice was quiet; I could still feel her shaking.

"Why? I'm not being funny but you have Summer to think of, I don't want to be the one telling her about why she hasn't got a mum anymore"

"Dixie please, I have already said too much"

"Jeffrey what do you mean say too much?" She questioned; obvious anger in the tone of her voice.

"It doesn't matter what he said" I looked to Mia, then back to Dixie.

"Yes it does, I will ask you again Jeffrey what did you say?"

"Mia why don't you go upstairs, you could do with some sleep" I Asked her gently, I didn't want her getting into trouble for sticking up to me. She reluctantly went upstairs, we waited until the door closed until talking, well shouting I told her everything, she acted in the exact way I expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Mia POV

I left them, going upstairs in my room, I laid on my back. It wasn't long before I could hear shouting.

"NO JEFFREY, DO YOU REMEMBER LAST TIME?"

"YES I BLOODY WELL DO, I REMEMBER PERFECTLY WELL"

"RIGHT WELL YOU REMEMBER HOW SHE WAS PULLED OUT OF THAT BUILDING, AFTER YOU ACUSSED HER OF DOING SOMETHING, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE." I could remember myself the building, but that wasn't Jeff's fault it was me who went in there, so it should have been me she was shouting at. I would rather she shouted at me than Jeff, as I hated them arguing I wanted to go down and stop them, but I just didn't have the strength.

"I KNOW, AND I AM SORRY."

"SORRY? JEFF YOU MADE HER SO SCARED, SHE WAS BACKED UP AGAINST THE WALL WORRIED WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO DO. WHAT IF YOU LOST YOUR TEMPER?"

"I WOULD NEVER TOUCH HER DIX AND YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!"

"I'M NOT TOO HAPPY WITH HER EITHER, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HANDLED IT THE WAY YOU DID"

"I KNOW THAT, I DIDN'T MEAN TO" I knew Jeff didn't mean what he said, although it hurt I knew he loved me, he only wanted me to be healthy.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU MEANT IT OR NOT, YOU DID IT, AND AFTER SURGERY THAT WAS THE LAST THING SHE NEEDED, ESPECIALLY AS SHE SHOULD STILL BE IN HOSPITAL!"

"DON'T YOU THINK I DON'T FEEL BAD ENOUGH? THAT I WASN'T THERE TO COMFORT HER, OR TALK HER OUT OF IT?" I buried my head in the pillows, crying I hated it when they argued. The continuous shouting went on all day, until the early hours of the morning. I think they were lost in their own world, they lost track of time and forgot I was still in the house in my room, but I wasn't going to make myself heard. It was 4am before it all went silent, but I still couldn't sleep I sat on the bed, crying making muffled noises. Nobody came in, I expected they were both sleeping forgetting about me all day, they were always lost in their own worlds forgetting things when they argued. My stomach growled a little as it had been two days since I had eaten, or even drunk anything, and my stomach was aching even worse than before as I hadn't had the amount of pain relief I was supposed to.


	58. Chapter 58

Mia POV

I sat that night crying, even though they weren't arguing anymore because they were asleep, I could still hear the abuse they shouted at each other. Jeff said some pretty stupid things, but Dixie always had a smart remark to fire back at him. I laid down to try and get some sleep but it was useless, I just stared at the celling, feeling a dryness in the back of my throat and having a rumbling stomach as well as aching. I stayed like this until light swept into my room from the left open curtains; I looked outside watching the people pass wondering what they were thinking. More shouting from downstairs made me jump,

"WELL YOU AREN'T TO PERFECT YOURSELF EITHER DIX, ARE YOU?"

"I DIDN'T LEAVE THAT POOR GIRL OUT IN THE COLD AT GOD FORSAKEN HOURS, WHICH RESULTED IN HER NEARLY BEING STRANGLED TO DEATH. SO WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE, IF YOU GOT A PHONE CALL IN THE MORNING SAYING WE HAD TO GO AND IDENTIFY HER BODY?" I heard it all go silent for a while, I guess Jeff didn't have an answer to Dixie's question.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT, SO DO YOU FEEL PROUD AT YOURSELF FOR WHAT YOU DID?" Dixie spoke up, breaking the silence.

"OF COURSE I DON'T FUCKING FEEL PROUD OF MYSELF, I HATE MYSELF FOR WHAT I DID, AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

I had had enough, I tried to walk I made it down the stairs and into the living room, but as I did my stomach let on a whole new pain, I tried to fight through it but there was tears streaming from my eyes, both from Jeff and Dixie's arguing and the pain I was in. My throat felt so sore and dry, from not drinking anything. The room suddenly started to spin, and I could feel myself falling and my head hit the ground but then nothing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Jeff POV

"OH I KNOW THAT DO I, IF YOU FEEL SO BAD HOW COME YOU CONTINUE TO SHOUT AT HER, SAYING THINGS THAT ARE GOING TO DEEPLY HURT HER" Dixie was in a continuous rant with me, and something told me this wasn't the beginning. We were in the kitchen with the door closed, shouting and saying stupid things. I could see from Dixie's face, she was fuming not about the whole kidney thing, the way I dealt with it.

"Dix I said I'm sorry," I lowered my voice in an attempt to lower the intensity of the argument, I really was sorry for those things I said to Mia. I should have kept things calm, after all she had just been in an operation and needed rest, but what she got was me starting a row.

"WELL YOU NEED TO SHOW ME THAT YOU ARE SORRY, AND THEN MAYBE I WONT FEEL BAD EVERYTIME I LEAVE HER WITH YOU"

"FEEL BAD ABOUT HER BEING LEFT WITH ME?! I WOULD NEVER TOUCH HER, AND YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW THAT"

"WELL WHAT IF YOU DID? WHAT IF YOU LOST YOUR TEMPER AND IT WAS AT BREAKING POINT, BECAUSE YOU SEEM TO LOSE YOUR TEMPER PRETTY WELL WITH HER!"

"I WOULD NEVER LAY A FINGER ON HER, N O MATTER WHAT SHE DID, OR HOW ANGRY I AM!" I was annoyed with Dixie she should know that I would never hurt Mia, thinking of Mia it was around time for her meds.

"Mia needs her pain killers"

"I'll take them, I think you have done enough damage" she took the tablets, and opened the door but she stood still looking at part of the room I couldn't see.

"Dix what is it?"

"Get the fluids from the cabinet, and a sterile needle"

"What the hell do you want those for?" I was confused, they were tablets why did she need those?

"Just do as I said Jeffrey" She left the kitchen, while I got what she asked for. Although I didn't understand why she wanted them, not until I went into the living room where Dixie was crouched on the floor, next to Mia.

"Dixie let me help…"

"Just go, like I said you have already done enough damage. When was the last time she took her pain meds?"

"Never mind that, when was the last time she had anything to eat or drink?" I tried to remember myself the worrying thing being I couldn't.

"I thought you took something up yesterday?"

"I thought you did" Each of us thought, the other had given Mia something to eat and Drink. However the truth was, we were both too involved about arguing we forgot about Mia. I noticed Dixie's hand beginning to tremble, as it went closer to Mia's arm.

"You can leave Jeffrey" Leave how could she expect me to leave, when Mia was lying on the floor completely dehydrated, and neither of us knew how long she had been there for.

"Dixie with a hand like that, it is going to take you forever to get her vein" I remarked staring at her shaking hand, that was holding the needle miles away from Mia's vein.

"Fine think you can do better, go ahead" She held the equipment out to me, and I snatched it from her. Taking a deep breath before inserting the needle, I shivered as I felt it break through her skin.

"There" I said triumphantly, as I pushed in the fluids it didn't take long to see an improvement, as colour returned to her face, and her pulse was getting stronger.

"Can you go and get some water, for when she wakes up" I obeyed Dixie, going back into the kitchen, I could tell she felt as bad about this as I did the fact we had completely forgotten about Mia and the lack of nutrients her system was getting. When I went back in, I gave Dixie the bottle then looked to the tablets on the ground and sighed as I read the back.

"What is it?" Dixie asked, noticing the sadness in my face.

"She was meant to have had, 10 of these already" I sighed, I should have kept on top of this.

"How many has she had" Dixie turned, so she wasn't facing me but Mia.

"2, yesterday before you got back" I felt really guilty, she must have been in a lot of pain, as these were strong tablets and she still needed a lot of them. We heard a small groan coming from where Mia was laying,

"Sweetheart, can you hear me?"

"Let me sleep" She mumbled softly.

"No darling, come on, you need to wake up" Dixie encouraged, as I stood behind, Dixie was letting me nowhere near her and fair play after what I said. However it was horrible for me, watching Mia in pain and knowing I was not allowed to be with or help her in anyway, as it would only cause more trouble between me and Dixie.

I could see she had opened her eyes, Dixie made her stay lying down as neither of us knew what had happened, but we guessed she collapsed from the pain and lack of nutrients in her system.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Dixie's voice was concerning especially when Mia put her hand to her head.

"I don't think so"

"Do you mind if I?"

"No it's fine, do what you have to do" Mia let Dixie, run her hands around her head, until I could see Dixie frowning feeling around a certain spot on the right side of her head.

"Seems like you have hit your head pretty hard, we will just need to keep an eye on that" This only made me feel more guilty, as Mia was now hurt in multiple ways and all down to me, emotionally and now physically too.

"Where's Jeff?" I noticed a slight panic in her voice, I was surprised she wanted to know where I was.

"I'm here princess" I went over to sit next to her, as she was still lying on the floor. Stroking the hair away from her eyes, even though it did earn me a long glare from Dixie it was worth it. I helped her onto the sofa, this was something Dixie couldn't do as she wasn't strong enough, once she was on the sofa Dixie made her drink. Mia wanted us to take away the fluids, but neither me or Dixie were taking it out of her system as she was very dehydrated, and the fluids were hydrating her.

"Are you going to stop arguing now?" She looked between me and Dixie waiting for an answer.


	59. Chapter 59

Dixie looked to Mia, she didn't like seeing her sad, but she still hadn't forgiven Jeff. So she couldn't say she would stop arguing but she could promise one thing.

"Tell you what Mia, I promise I won't shout. But I am still annoyed with Jeff, he had no right to say the things he did" She rubbed the tears away from Mia's eyes,

"Does it hurt?" Dixie didn't want Mia to be in pain, but she knew she was.

"A little"

"Maybe we should be taking you down to the ED, get you checked out" Dixie was becoming concerned, neither her or Jeff was there when she collapsed.

"No, I'm fine" Mia insisted, trying to put on a brave face.

"If it gets any worse…"

"I know, I will tell you and I don't have a choice of going, because you will drag me there kicking and screaming" Dixie chuckled at Mia's remark, as she knew this would be true. She wanted Mia to take it easy for the rest of the day, she was asleep for most of the day, but either Dixie or Jeff stayed with her, Dixie tried to make sure it was her. Jeff was not saying anything, as he knew it would make Dixie start on him again, they had to wake Mia up every two hours, to give her the pain relief but mostly to check she was only sleeping.

"Dixie" Jeff dared to talk to his wife.

"What is it Jeffrey?" She snapped,

"Please, can we just stop this?"

"Why? You said that she couldn't stop herself getting abused, we have only just managed to persuade her it wasn't her fault, then you go opening you trap blaming her" Dixie was struggling to keep her voice to a certain level, as Mia was still sleeping on the sofa, where they could keep an eye on her. Even though she was angry at him, dealing with Mia was something they did together.

Jeff was silent, he knew he shouldn't have said what he did, but It was said now it couldn't be forgot only forgiven.

"Why are you being like this Dix?" Jeff didn't understand why she hadn't let the argument blow over yet, this was the longest time they had been at each other's throats, and he couldn't understand why, was there something wrong with Dixie?

"Being like what?"

"You never stay angry at me for longer than a day, tell me what's up" Jeff was certain there was something wrong with Dixie, he just had to find out what.

"Nothing is up, just you being a stupid sod" Dixie remarked before going upstairs, pulling out her item of purchase from the bathroom draw, this is what she brought when she left Jeff with Mia. She shut the bathroom door, and took the test; she sat on the floor crossing her legs the test opposite her.

Meanwhile Jeff was downstairs, sat by Mia it was getting closer to two hours since the last time she woke up, he couldn't take the waiting no longer and shook her shoulder gently.

"Mia, come on princess time to wake up" She opened her eyes groggily, and Jeff gave her a weak smile.

"You and Dixie made up yet?" Jeff shook his head, thinking of how he was going to put things right.

"You better hurry up about it, or do you want me to lock you guys in the kitchen again?" Jeff chuckled, remembering how that solved his and Dixie's previous conflict.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please, I see you have finally taken the needle out of my arm"

"Yes, and I don't want to put another one in" The thought made Jeff shudder; he gave Mia a glass of squash which she downed gratefully.

"Where's Dixie?" Mia turned her head all around the room, noticing there was no Dixie.

"She's gone upstairs"

"Well go up and see if she is ok,"

"Will you be ok down here?"

"Of course, now go and see if she is ok" Mia watched as Jeff reluctantly went up the stairs, he didn't want to leave her but she had a point, Dixie had been gone a long time. He knew she was in the bathroom as the door was shut, and there was no sign of her in any of the other rooms. He knocked on the door,

"Dixie you in there?" he got no reply so knocked again,

"Are you ok?" Still no reply, he was getting worried so opened the door he only had to open it a little bit, to see Dixie sat on the floor holding something.

"Go away Jeffrey" She mumbled, but this only made Jeff more worried so he entered the room closing the door behind him, taking a closer look as to what Dixie was holding, he could see it was a pregnancy test. He sat next to her on the floor, he could now see the test was blank it hadn't come to a decision yet. He took it from her placing it on the ground next to him, while letting Dixie rest her head on his shoulder.

"Jeff what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" He put his arm around her, waiting to hear why she had been acting funny.

"Maybe this is too much, I make a crap mum" Jeff suddenly understood why she was in a mood, if the test was positive that was one reason the other being that she was convincing herself she was a bad person.

"You know that's not true, is that why you have been angry"

"Yeah…" She replied sniffing a little, doubting her abilities as a mother.

"You're a brilliant parent Dixie, I know how much you want this, we will make it work" Jeff kissed her head lightly, he was glad he knew what was going on he knew it was something.

"How?"

"I can't even look after Mia properly, let alone a new born"

"Of course you look after Mia properly, she would be lost without you"

"If you remember Jeffrey, it was you who knew there was something going on, you and your bloody sense of finding kids part of broken Britain"

"It was you she confined in" She added, Jeff knew the only reason for this was he was the one in the house, if it was between him and Dixie he was sure she would have gone to her. He remembered the old Mia, with many secrets which he had to keep digging to find out the truth, he knew he had a thing for helping out teen's part of what Dixie associated with as broken Britain. He had helped a few teens out in the past, but none of them he felt and cared so deeply about as Mia.

"You know that Is because it was only me who was in the house, anyway let's have a look at what it says" Jeff picked up the test, looking at the results.

"What does it say?" Dixie was anxious to hear the results.

"It says, you two are going to be costing me a lot more money" Jeff exclaimed a smile spread across his face, even though he knew he was going to be the one paying for everything.

"Wait you said you two?" Dixie was looking at Jeff, did he really say that or did she imagine it?

"Yep, that is you and you" he pointed to Dixie then her stomach; they then shared a long embrace, determined to hold on to this happy memory.

"How are we going to tell Mia?" Dixie asked, neither of them wanted to upset her they didn't know how she was going to react to all this.


	60. Chapter 60

It had been a week, since Dixie found out she was pregnant. Her and Jeff, had booked an appointment with their GP, they had decided not to tell Mia just yet, not until they knew for sure. Mia started the paramedic course, the only reason they allowed her to go was because the first few months was just theory, so she didn't have to do anything that strained her too hard.

They dropped Mia off to the course, then left to their appointment, they had Summer with them as they would normally drop her to the hospital nursery but today they booked the day off for the appointment so they were going to look after her.

Going into their local GP, Jeff picked up Summer from her seat holding her, with the other hand holding Dixie. They were both so excited and scared at the same time, when they went in they filled in their names and, went into the waiting room. They didn't have to wait for long until their names were called,

"Mr and Mrs Collier" Dixie looked to Jeff excitedly, who had Summer sat on his lap. They followed the woman down the hall and into another small room.

"I see this isn't your first then?" The woman pointed to Summer.

"Oh no, this is our foster daughters little girl" Dixie spoke, giving Summer one of her fingers to grip hold of.

"Ah I see, what is her name?"

"Summer," Jeff replied, tickling her behind the ear.

"Would you like to hope on to the bed Mrs Collier," She pointed to the bed, and Dixie stood up then sat herself down on the bed, and the laying down. The woman lifted Dixie's top a little,

"This may seem a little cold" The doctor then squirted some jell on Dixie's stomach and placed the ultra sound on it, Jeff had moved his way over so he was holding Dixie's hand. The couple looked to the screen, seeing their baby.

"Is…Is it ok?" Dixie asked, scared that something may go wrong.

"Nope, this shows a very healthy baby" The doctor assured them, as she continued to run the scanner across Dixie's stomach.

"Any idea how far along?" Jeff asked, admiring the sight of his unborn child.

"I would say from the size 12-13 weeks" Large smiles grew on both Jeff and Dixie's faces.

They left the GP, going back home with pictures of their unborn child. When they got inside they shut the door, Dixie put Summer in her high chair making sure she was in it safe before allowing Jeff to hold her in a tight embrace.

"I love you Jeffrey,"

"love you too princess" Jeff moved his hands, to rubbing circular patterns on Dixie's stomach.

"This is perfect Dixie" He exclaimed, still grinning from finding out the news.

"I know, we are going to need to tell Mia"

"We can do that tonight" Jeff placed a kiss on Dixie's lips, and they enjoyed another long embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mia POV

After my day on the course, I started the walk to the bus stop when my phone started ringing, it was from an anonymous number I answered it, but being wary of who it may be.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Mia green?"

"Yes, who is speaking please?" I asked wanting to know who had my number,

"I am a receptionist, at Holby general, do you remember having a routine smear test 2 weeks ago?"

"Yeah…" My heart started racing, not knowing what to expect.

"I'm afraid we have found some abnormalities, are you free to come in to have another test?"

"Yes, what now?" I asked in a rush, everything was suddenly crashing down around me.

"I'm afraid so, we need to determine the results as soon as possible"

"Ok, I will be 10 minutes"

"Thank you" She then hung up the phone on me, and I stood where I was shaking. I went in for a smear test because I didn't have my jabs at school, but now I wish I did.

Going into the surgery I went over to the reception desk, feeling scared and frightened.

"Um hello, I was told to come in" I didn't know what else to say.

"Name" The woman didn't take her eyes of the screen, just continued tapping away on the computer.

"Mia Green"

"Ok, if you sit over there I will get a nurse to see you" she pointed to some chairs.

"Thanks" I replied moving myself to sit in one of the many seats that were set out in a straight line, leaning against the wall.

An hour later, I was leaving the hospital really shaken up. With a piece of paper, with the first date of my treatment session, I couldn't stop the tears falling. How was I going to tell Jeff and Dixie I had cancer? I stopped half way up the road, trying to gain a sense of composure before going in the house. Wiping away the tears, and waiting until I was sure I could control them from falling. I opened the door, trying to hide my true feelings and smiled seeing Summer playing with Dixie.

"Hiya Sweetheart"

"Hey,"

"I have something to tell you" We spoke in unison, I wondered what she wanted to say.

"Ok sweetheart, well you go first"

"No honestly it's fine" I prompt her to go ahead, Jeff came in putting his arm around Dixie.

"I'm pregnant"

"That's fantastic news" I smiled, I felt myself starting to cry once again, not because of Dixie being pregnant, but because of the devastating news I had just found out. But I couldn't tell them now, they were so happy and content, and if I told them what was going on with me I would spoil this, and make them worry.

"Now what is it you wanted to say" She asked, handing me Summer.

"Nothing…" I replied, while looking down to Summer, knowing I may never get the chance to see her grow up.


	61. Chapter 61

"You ok, Mia?" Jeff asked, putting his hand to her chin, raising it so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just going to go and get some sleep" She thought up an excuse quickly, before making her way to the stairs.

"Ok," Jeff watched on a little concerned as she went up the stairs, Mia went into her room shutting the door and sitting on her bed. She placed Summer next to her, having silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Thinking of all the worst possible outcomes, she only went to have the test because she didn't have her jabs in school, it had something to do with her fear of being prodded with needles, but now she wished she had them.

Dixie and Jeff were looking at each other with worrying glances,

"Do you think she is ok?" Dixie questioned to Jeff, her hands still on her stomach.

"I don't know I will go up and check in a bit" They both sat on the sofa, in each other's arms.

"Right well don't leave it too long," Dixie took a sip of her coffee, then the couple glued their eyes to the TV screen, catching up on the latest soaps. They were interrupted by the phone ringing,

"Ugh, wonder who that is" Jeff complained, as he went into the kitchen to get the phone.

"Hello?" Jeff waited for an answer,

"Hello, is this the residency of Mia Green?"

"Yes it is, who is speaking?" Jeff didn't recognise the extremely formal voice.

"Could I have a chat with Mia please?"

"I'm sorry, she is asleep can I take a message?" Jeff didn't want to wake her, as when she came home she looked worn out.

"Can I ask your relationship with Mia?"

"Foster Dad" He replied fiddling with a random piece of paper, that had been left by the kettle.

"I suppose it would be best coming from you, Mia was told earlier today that she has stage 2 cervical Cancer. However there has been a terrible mix up in the labs, regarding your foster daughter and another girl's sample, we have checked her results and they are 100% normal" Jeff felt his heart pounding, not sure how to take all of this in.

"Are you saying, you have told her that she has cancer, when really you got her results mixed up?" He asked in disbelief as to how in a situation like this, people could be so careless.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry, if you excuse me I have to go and contact the other girl who thought she was ok" The woman hung up, leaving Jeff in utter shock as to what had just happened. He put the phone down and left the kitchen, catching Dixie's attention.

"You alright Jeff, you look a little pale?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just need to discuss something with Mia"

"When you say discuss, you do mean only talking don't you Jeffrey?"

"Yeah," With that he went up the stairs, as he went towards Mia's door he could hear some muffled sobs. He approached the door, giving it a gentle knock.

"Mia can I come in?"

"Sure…" She replied so weakly he could barely hear it, he pushed open the door, seeing Mia lying on the bed, facing the wall with Summer.

"Do you have something you need to tell me princess?"

"No…" She muffled into her pillows.

"You're not being completely truthful with me are you?" Jeff entered the room properly shutting the door behind him.

"No…" She wiped her tears, continuing to look at the wall and play with Summer. Jeff sat on the bed next to her, putting his hand on her arm rubbing it gently.

"Weren't you not going to tell us?" He asked, thankful that this wasn't really happening.

"Tell you what?" She muffled, swallowing the little lumps that constantly formed.

"I think you know" Jeff wanted Mia to tell him, but he couldn't keep it up for long as it hurt him to much to see her like this.

"Mia you haven't got cancer"

"Yes I do, I didn't have my jabs at school, and now I have…" Her voice trailed off unable to say the word, Jeff sat her up putting his hands either side of her face.

"Mia you don't the lab got your results mixed with someone else," he saw her look of disbelieve.

"But they told me…"

"I know what they said, but the important thing is it was a lie" He rubbed her tears away, looking into her eyes once more.

"So I don't need too…" He interrupted her,

"You don't need to do anything, because you don't have it" Jeff held her in a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head and stroking her hair, knowing she wasn't going to like what he had to say next.

"But first thing tomorrow, I'm taking you to the GP, and you are getting your Jabs done, you are due for your tetanus anyway" He continued to play with her hair, noticing it was calming her down.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, after this scare, why didn't you have them done at school? Were you with us when you were supposed to have them?"

"No, it was when I was. Well you know, the bruises and the fact I don't like needles" Jeff understood how she felt, but he would feel much better about this after she had her Jabs done.

"It doesn't matter now, but you are going to get them done, I'm not having any back chat about it" his voice became stern as he continued to hold her, anything he could do to stop her getting this he would do it.

"Ok," Mia was defeated, but she was relieved she didn't have what she thought she did.

The next morning, Jeff had to wake Mia up early so they could get down the GP, he rang them up yesterday but he didn't tell Mia it was four injections including the Tetanus. He woke Mia up with hot chocolate, and not the normal tipping water over her, he felt it was too cruel after the scare she had yesterday.

"Princess wake up" He stroked her hair, and whispered close to her. Last night he persuaded Dixie, to let Summer sleep with them, as he wanted Mia to have a good night's rest before today. Once Mia fell asleep, he took Summer from her cot and took her into his and Dixie's room, thankfully she did sleep through the night.

"Is that hot chocolate?" Mia opened her eyes wearily looking at Jeff who was holding the mug.

"Of course," He handed it to her, watching her drink it gratefully.

"Why? Normally it is water over my head"

"I didn't really think it was appropriate after yesterday, why do you want water over your head?"

"No thank you, the hot chocolate is fine"

"Fine, I slave away making you drinks and the least you can say is fine"

"It's lovely" She smiled, glad Jeff was in his usual jokey mood and not treating her any different as he usually would, if anything he was treating her better bringing her a nice drink that she would normally have to make herself after drying her hair from him tipping water on it. Jeff left her to drink, and then get ready he wasn't sure if it was best to tell Dixie or not, with her being pregnant she wouldn't need the extra stress or worry. He waited down stairs for Mia, it wasn't long before they were both sat in the GP waiting room, he noticed Mia's restlessness, tapping her feet on the floor and swinging her legs back to front.

"Princess it's going to be fine" He assured her,

"Mia Green" A woman called, standing in the doorway Jeff stood up first and waited for Mia to go first, following the woman down the corridor occasionally turning, until they came to the doctors room. Once they went in Jeff sat next to Mia, and they waited for the doctor to talk.

"Now, Mia I believe you recently had a little scare"

"Little being the wrong word, seeing as she was told she had cancer when really your lab workers, were too busy talking than taking care of the samples" Jeff was still annoyed about what Mia had been told.

"Mr Collier I assure you this is a very rare thing"

"Glad to hear it" he replied bluntly, as the woman went over to her draw putting on some gloves and preparing a needle, Jeff noticed Mia's colour quickly disappear seeing the length of it.

"Mia it is going to be ok" He made her look at him, so she couldn't see the needle being prepared, he looked at the Doctor who was next to Mia's arm with the needle.

"Right sharp scratch" Jeff caught her chin, quickly stopping her from looking and holding her hand as the doctor injected her arm twice, then a third time, until she was finished.

"Right that's done, any trouble just bring her back in"

"Thanks" Jeff said, then led Mia out the room.

"See I told you it wouldn't be that bad, anyway you want to be a paramedic"

"It's a little different putting a needle in someone, and having one put in you" She replied numbly as they walked around the shopping centre.

"Well at least we won't be having that scare again" They went around the shopping centre buying random items, Jeff was a little curious as Mia had left him for half an hour saying she had to do something, and under no circumstances was he to follow her. He wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't, but decided to stay where she told him to, he was still curious as she came back with a smile on her face, refusing to tell him what she had done. Jeff tried peeping in the bag, but she became defensive moving it away from him quickly, they then left to the car to go back home.

"Are we going to tell Dixie?" Mia asked,

"Do you want to?" Jeff asked, putting the bags of things they had brought in the boot.

"With her being pregnant, it isn't really the best thing is it?" Mia got into the passenger side, still holding the bag.

"I suppose not, so is it just between me and you?"

"Yeah" Mia replied rather quickly, as Jeff started the engine of the car. When they arrived home, Dixie had left to go and sort out some paperwork,

"Right Jeff, aren't you going to pick up Dixie?"

"I've only just got back" He exclaimed placing the bags in the kitchen

"Well how is she supposed to come home?"

"Walk" he muttered, earning him a death glare from Mia.

"Only joking princess, be back in half an hour" He gave Mia a hug, avoiding her left arm then leaving the house, trying to figure out why Mia had a smug grin on her face. Once Jeff left, Mia got out the phone book making a few phone calls putting her plan into action. Aaron came around shortly, with Summer as Dixie had dropped her off to his house,

"Hello babe, what's this?" He looked around at all the leaflets, scattered across the floor by the phone.

"Jeff and Dixie's congratulations surprise" She replied taking out a pen and writing the card she had brought, then handing it to Aaron to sign.

"Right, well if you are arranging a surprise I think it is only fair that you have one yourself"

"What?" Mia laughed as he pulled her close, then shared a passionate kiss.

"Go get ready" Aaron chuckled, picking up Summer who he placed on the floor, watching as Mia rushed up the stairs coming back down shortly making herself look presentable.

"Come on then," Aaron led Mia out the house, and kept hold of Summer. Taking her back to his house, where he had cooked her a meal and rented out a new movie.

Once Jeff had picked up Dixie, they went back into the house, noticing it was dark when they went in Jeff turned the light on, looking around.

"MIA?" Dixie shouted, going up the stairs and coming back down moments later, shaking her head. Then spotting an envelope addressed to him and Dixie that was on the side. She pointed to it, and Jeff picked it up reading the card in the light,

_Jeff and Dixie_  
_Congratulations to you both on your news, you both deserve it. _  
_I know Jeff isn't exactly romantic, so I have arranged a night out for the both of you on his behalf._  
_A taxi is picking you up, and taking you to your destination at 7:30, so this gives you both plenty time to get ready,_

_Jeffrey please try and make yourself look half decent, and Dixie I know you will look beautiful. You both deserve a great night out, and seeing as Jeff can't think of these things himself I thought I would help him (as he did today and yesterday with me, Jeff you will understand what I mean ) Hope you like what I have done, and Jeffrey you have no excuse for not wearing a tie. Neither of you need to take any money, I have paid for the lot this is why I have been coming back late as I have started a little part time job, I have spent my first and second possible third set of wages on this night, so it isn't going to be a regular thing! _

_To the two people I can treasure in my heart forever, I owe you both my life, so this night is the least I can do and something I have been planning for a while. _

_Lots of love_  
_Mia, Aaron, and Summer _  
_xxxxxxx_


	62. Chapter 62

**Here it is the last chapter of the fic, thank you to everyone who has been reading and to everyone who has reviewed and helped me by giving their ideas. xxx**

* * *

Two hours later, Jeff and Dixie found themselves waiting outside the house for their taxi, wondering what Mia had planned. Jeff wore what he was told, even though the tightness of the tie felt like it was suffocating. Dixie wore a knee length skirt, and a cream blouse her hair was freshly washed and straightened.

"You look beautiful Dix" Dixie blushed a little then replied,

"You're not looking so bad yourself either" he put his arm around her, as they could see a taxi pulling up towards them. The drive was short, and they pulled up outside a fancy restaurant.

"This must have cost her a fortune" Dixie stated in awe, as she got out the taxi followed by Jeff.

"Come on the Dixie, let's not keep my stomach waiting"

"What do you mean, I'm the one eating for two" Dixie tugged and pulled at her skirt, making it straight.

"Oh great, not that excuse" Jeff muttered quietly, opening the door and allowing himself and Dixie in. They went over to a man, who was standing by a book for reservations.

"Name?"

"Collier"

"Ah yes, this way please" The man started the journey to a table that had been set for two, sitting in candle light. They both sat down, and were handed menus,

"Your dinner has already been paid for, you just need to choose your courses" The man left them in peace to decide,

"Bloody hell, didn't think it would be something like this" Jeff exclaimed, looking around the restaurant's cleanliness.

"Well what were you expecting then Jeffrey?"

"I dunno, McDonalds" They both chuckled, eyes scanning over the food on offer,

"So what you having then Dixie?"

"Think I will have the steak and chips, then some chocolate cake"

"Copycat"

"I was the one who said it first"

"Alright keep your wig on"

"Me, I think you will find you are the one with no hair" Jeff scowled at her, looking at the smug grin that was forming in her face.

"Would you like some champagne?" A waiter came over with a bottle, they both looked at each other feeling appreciated from Mia who had arranged this night out. The waiter left after filling their glasses, which they then picked up and started sipping. Somebody else then came over taking their orders then taking the menus to give them more space, all they had to do now was wait for their meal.

"Do you remember the first time we met Mia?" Jeff questioned, placing the glass on the table.

"How could I forget, she was giving her sister CPR which saved her life, and looked like she was going to pass out herself" Dixie remembered the pale and tiredness in Mia's face when they first saw her.

"What do you think would have happened, I mean if it wasn't us who went on that shout"

"I'm not sure if I particularly want to know, but we both know deep down what would have happened" Jeff paused, if it wasn't for them Mia would indeed be dead one way or another.

"She is a good kid, I tell you what those test results…" He paused, remembering he hadn't told Dixie about the cancer scare but that is all it was a scare, and he was so grateful that is all it was.

"What test results?" Dixie asked, not knowing what Jeff was on about.

"Nothing, don't worry" He mentioned quickly, she already had enough to worry about with being pregnant, he didn't want to add to her worry.

"Now I am worried"

"Dixie it's nothing trust me, they were false and I have sorted it" Jeff reassured her looking into her eyes, it was hard for him making Mia have her jabs when she really was petrified of needles but it was better that the alternative.

"When was the last time we have been out like this?" Jeff said, changing the subject quickly this seemed to do the trick.

"I don't know, Mia has gone to a lot of effort hasn't she" Dixie smiled looking around then back to the candle that was lighting the space around her and Jeff.

"Yeah, I might not admit it, but I do love that girl"

"I know you do" Dixie said, taking Jeff's hands and looking into his eyes.

"When the baby comes, we need to assure her this; we can't have her feel like she is being pushed out of the picture" Jeff didn't want Mia to feel left out, they were going to love both her and the baby in the same way.

"Well he is going to be her little brother isn't he" Dixie looked down to her stomach, rubbing circles she had a feeling it was going to be a boy, but they were going to have to wait a little longer to find out.

"What makes you think it is a boy, Princess?" Jeff questioned,

"I don't know, if it is, can we…I mean…"

"What is it Dix?" He questioned holding her hands tighter, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"Could we call him Curtis?" Dixie looked up to Jeff who smiled, thinking it was a lovely idea.

"Of course, and if it is a girl…"

"Then we will call her Polly" Dixie smiled already having names planned out, naming their baby after one of their fallen friends. They were taken back from their conversation as two plates were placed in front of them.

"Well this looks lovely Dixie"

"Mia is more bloody romantic than you!" Jeff laughed knowing he was hopeless at the romantic stuff, he was defiantly going to ask Mia where she got her ideas from. They finished their meal, then enjoyed a chocolaty dessert.

"That did the job" Jeff leaned back, feeling his stomach being full to the brim so much that he thought he was going to have to loosen his belt.

"You're telling me" Dixie grinned, this being the first time she didn't have to cook a meal in ages.

They decided to leave, getting into their pre ordered taxi. It felt strange not paying for anything, like they forgotten and had just committed a crime. When they arrived home, they could tell Mia was back as the light was on, going in the house Jeff bit his lip as Mia and Aaron were on the sofa snogging, lying on the sofa with their eyes closed lost in the moment. So Jeff cleared his throat, making them both look up.

"You finished playing tonsil tennis?" Jeff mentioned crossing his arms, as Mia used her elbows to sit herself up.

"Haven't I done enough for you tonight?"

"You done beautifully, that was one of the best nights I have had in ages" Dixie said still grinning from the great night.

"Thank you, and well done Jeff for wearing a tie" Mia was glad he did what she had said, as he looked smart not his usual scruffy self, and Dixie looked beautiful as she knew she would. The silence and smiles was out broken by Summer who started crying from upstairs,

"I'll go" With that Aaron left to go upstairs, and tend to his daughter.

"You didn't have to do all that princess" Jeff couldn't believe Mia had gone to all that trouble for them.

"I wanted too, without you I would…Well you know…" Jeff and Dixie sat either side of her, so she was snug in both of their arms hugging her.

"When the baby comes, you know that you are not going to be pushed out don't you" Jeff could see the look on Mia's face, now knowing she was obviously worried about this.

"After all, he or she will be your little brother or sister" Dixie added.

"How does that work out?" Mia asked, not understanding what Dixie was saying.

"Because you are our daughter" Jeff stopped at what he had just said, worried about how Mia would react to knowing how deeply their love went for her.

"You really think of me like that?" Mia asked with tears in her eyes, she had thought of them as her parents but she hadn't told them as she was worried what they would think.

"We have for ages sweetheart" Dixie assured,

"We will always be here for you, in any situation" Jeff stroked her hair, then loosened his tie.

"I know, thank you for everything"

"I tell you what though, if Aaron ever does anything I will still happily tear him apart. Nobody is going to hurt one of my princess's" He looked from Mia to Dixie, his two princess's.


End file.
